<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seja nobre by lucasdias960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462743">Seja nobre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960'>lucasdias960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>house&amp;chase Parte 1 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>house&amp;chase Parte 1 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exausto do longo vôo, Chase destrancou a porta da frente. Eles haviam passado o fim de semana na costa oeste para fazer alguma companhia após o funeral do pai de House, a viúva que via seu filho tão raramente. Ela levou Chase ao seu coração imediatamente, exatamente como ele havia previsto. Ele foi substituído por sua mãe, que havia se perdido desde que era hóspede dela, e House ficou satisfeito com o relacionamento quase íntimo que ela estabelecera em pouco tempo com seu jovem assistente médico, geralmente reticente.</p><p>Por horas, ele a viu sentada pacificamente no balanço do jardim, mamãe de tricô, enquanto ouvia Chase, que impedia que a bola de lã se afastasse e cujos olhos, mesmo à distância no rosto estreito, brilhavam de prazer pelo interesse dela. Era incomum para ele, e House não sabia o que fazer. Ele não estava com ciúmes. No máximo em sua mãe. Para quem ele - o filho biológico - quase desapareceu durante a visita à brilhante aura solar de Chase. Ainda assim, ele estava feliz por tê-lo levado com ele. Com sua presença sozinha, sua natureza amigável, ele a ajudou a superar a dor, pelo menos nos dois dias após o funeral. Ela estava inicialmente cética quando ele apresentou Chase a ela e desnecessariamente mencionou que eles moravam juntos. </p><p>"Caso você não tenha notado, ele é um homem", ela sussurrou para ele horrorizada. "E pelo menos vinte anos mais novo que você! E seu subordinado! O que seu pai sempre lhe contou? Deve-se separar a vida privada e profissional, Greg. "</p><p>Ele bateu levemente a mão dela em seu braço e disse "mãe" no tom correto. Ela estava satisfeita com essa resposta e atacou Chase, determinada a obter seus pensamentos mais secretos dele. Ela provavelmente não tinha conseguido, mas com um calor que House só podia sonhar, cortejara Chase e conquistara sua confiança com leite e biscoitos. Ele floresceu durante esse tempo, parecia relaxado e alegre e demonstrou um apetite pelas habilidades culinárias de mamãe que House nunca conhecera sobre ele. Na maioria das vezes ele olhara por cima do ombro para a preparação; Ela não tolerou a ajuda dos convidados, mesmo que ele tivesse significado mais para ela desde o início; House leu em seu rosto assim que falou com Chase.</p><p>"Minha mãe não queria deixar você ir", ele disse pela terceira vez desde que deixou San Diego. "Ela queria te adotar. E não apenas por pena. " </p><p>"Ela é muito legal", Chase disse enquanto colocava sua mala de viagem na cama e começava a desempacotá-la.</p><p>Ele estava com medo da reunião. Família, isso parecia obrigatório. Mesmo embaraçoso em sua situação particular. Como se ele fosse apresentado à sogra.</p><p>Mas a sra. House era muito diferente do filho. Radiante e maternal da cabeça aos pés, ela se deu sem complicações e calor e não lhe deu tempo para criar inibições. Quando a conheceu, ela o abraçou com força depois de House. E depois de garantir a ela que House estava apenas cuidando dele um pouco, porque era difícil para ele ficar sozinho agora, aliviado. Ela o convidara a vir com mais frequência, mesmo sem casa, que estava tão ocupada de qualquer maneira. Ele se perguntou se House tinha contado a ela sobre ele, mas não se atreveu a ter certeza.</p><p>House deixou sua bagagem ao lado da de Chase. "Você nunca teve uma mãe de verdade. E minha mãe não é um filho de verdade - ele filosofou melancolicamente. "Eu deveria ter deixado você lá. O clima da Califórnia foi bom para você. Geograficamente, é mais perto da Austrália do que Jersey. "</p><p>Ele olhou para ele. Aturdido, um pouco ofendido com esse fanatismo irresistível de Lolita.</p><p>"Se eu sou um incômodo para você, tudo o que você precisa fazer é dizê-lo."</p><p>Sentado na cama, ele fez um gesto para Chase se sentar ao lado dele. House o abraçou e ele estremeceu um pouco.</p><p>"Venda seu loft feio. Fique aqui. Eu preciso de você e você precisa de mim. Envelheça comigo. Você não sente falta de nada, sente? Eu posso ser o que você quiser. Amigo, pai, amante ... É claro que você deve esperar que daqui a vinte anos tenha que me embalar em fraldas e alimentá-las com mingau, limpar minha baba e minha bunda; ai estou eu - oh deus - quase setenta! Um velho Lá você tem o cartão de burro de nós dois. Você pode então me deportar para casa, eu não insisto em atendimento domiciliar. Mas até então poderíamos nos tornar legais aqui. "</p><p>A incerteza se refletiu no rosto suave quando Chase se levantou inquieto, caminhou até a janela e se atirou na borda. Seu músculo da mandíbula estava triturando. Ele não podia acreditar no que House acabara de oferecer. Ele mal acreditou nele.</p><p>"Isso é ... uma proposta de casamento?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros e jogou um olhar submisso em seus olhos. A próxima frase não foi realmente séria. "Já - de alguma forma. Viajamos para Las Vegas ou Massachusetts, se você quiser que seja oficial. - Nada vai mudar entre nós. Só que você não tem mais seu apartamento. Eles não estão mais lá de qualquer maneira. Você gosta mais comigo. "</p><p>Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo; ele colocou a cabeça nas cutículas dos dedos. Ele realmente pensou sobre isso. A última parte de seu discurso não era mais divertida, ele sabia disso. Porque era verdade. Em House, ele se sentia mais confortável do que em suas próprias quatro paredes. A rigor, ele já considerava o apartamento de seu chefe o seu, embora House pagasse por ele e se recusasse a participar.</p><p>Então ele respirou fundo e chamou a atenção de House. "Deixe-os para mim. Como um retiro. Para o seu ... suas senhoras visitam. Eu sei que às vezes - você conhece mulheres. "</p><p>Agora ele teve que rir. "Não mais. Você tem medo de substituí-los? Você não Eles valem muito mais do que as prostitutas. Mais especificamente, você não é uma comparação. Eu quero voce As prostitutas estão autorizadas a sair, depois de uma hora me aborrecem. Você não. Eles ainda são um mistério e extremamente fascinantes. Para mim, você sempre será. ”Ele estendeu a mão, quando Chase veio até ele e o olhou. House o puxou para a cama novamente.</p><p>"Eu gosto de você, mas não ... não é assim."</p><p>"Você está pensando em sexo? O marido mais leal vai se divertir em outro lugar em algum momento, que não precisa ser sua preocupação. Eu definitivamente não ficaria com ciúmes se você conhecesse uma garota. No entanto, não devemos descartar isso depois que nunca experimentamos. ”</p><p>Chase fechou os olhos enquanto o segurava, massageando seu estômago. Era agradável com a casa, muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha antes. Mas foi um pecado. Quando sua mão tentou passar por baixo do suéter, ele apertou o pulso para impedi-lo de continuar. Ele precisava de uma cabeça clara para o que tinha a dizer.</p><p>"Talvez fosse eu", disse ele de uma maneira tão trágica que House se sentiu lisonjeado. "E eu não quero tentar isso. Além do mais ... Ele engoliu em seco e não conseguiu olhar para House. “-   faz parte de uma parceria. Eu   não ... quero fazer as coisas pela metade. E acho que a lealdade é muito importante, me chame de antiquado. "</p><p>"Tanto melhor."</p><p>House cuidadosamente abriu a boca com os lábios, bateu os dentes com a língua e os separou. Com uma leve pressão, ele trouxe o mais novo horizontalmente, com as mãos sob as nádegas. Chase soltou um grito paralelo ao colchão.</p><p>Ele não teve escolha, teve que levantar as pernas se não quisesse torcer a cruz porque House assumira o comando sobre o torso e gentilmente, mas de repente o virou para o lado.</p><p>Ele estava em cima dele, acariciando suavemente seus flancos trêmulos e depois o pescoço e o rosto, que estava úmido. Ele estava suando ou chorando? Foi chocante que ele não pudesse dizer isso sozinho. O peso nele quase roubou sua mente. Com as pontas dos dedos trêmulas, ele modelou cegamente o rosto magro acima dele.</p><p>"Não faça isso", ele perguntou. Ainda. Ele o queria, apesar da terrível experiência com os homens naquela noite. Porque House era atraente e o curou indiretamente, não desistiu como ele era.</p><p>A adrenalina formigava por toda parte, e o puxão em seus lombos e as vibrações internas de seus músculos eram tão intensos que ele não podia suportar sem gemer lascivamente e pisar breve e violentamente sob House, cuja risada suave e triunfante nublava seus sentidos. Isso foi tão estranho e, no entanto, tão encorajador.</p><p>"Você está implorando por misericórdia?"</p><p>Chase pressionou-o desesperadamente enquanto o outro, com os lábios estreitos mas macios, acariciava sua artéria carótida. Ele sentiu como se tivesse que subir no ar, disparar como um foguete. E, no processo, ele pretendia se recuperar do voo e simplesmente afundar, ociosamente deixando seus pensamentos vagarem, pensando na mãe de House, cujo caráter o impressionara.</p><p>Apesar da genuína tristeza por seu falecido marido, ela parecia forte, prestativa e aberta, e provara ser um interlocutor sensível. House também era isso, mas diferente, intimidante. Ele foi capaz de derramar seu coração para ela sem muita pretensão. De fato, ele gostaria de passar mais alguns dias com ela. Ela se ofereceu para ligar se Greg (ele nunca se acostumaria com seu primeiro nome) fosse difícil novamente ou se precisasse de ajuda de outra maneira. </p><p> "Não", ele sussurrou implorando, cavando as unhas profundamente nas costas de House. "Não, não ... por favor."</p><p>"Você é melhor do que pensa", House murmurou, a excitação fazendo sua voz mais áspera. Ele continuou escovando o cabelo de Chase para trás, puxando a linha do cabelo. "Muito melhor. Nós poderíamos nos divertir muito juntos. Por que você resiste e fica no seu caminho? Ninguém vai descobrir de mim, eu prometo. Todo casamento tem direito a pequenos segredos ".</p><p>"Eu não pude ... House! "</p><p>O nome saiu de sua boca como um chicote. Por fim, House se endireitou, mas ele o levou com ele e não o soltou. Seu coração batia dolorosamente no peito e ele tentou libertar-se sem entusiasmo, mas nos braços de House ele foi privado de qualquer resistência. Uma boneca de pano sem vontade. Ele odiava e gostava desse vício.</p><p>A tristeza que o prendeu provocou a excitação, e ele soluçou sem fundamento no ombro do homem mais velho, sentindo a palma da mão na parte de trás da cabeça. Ultimamente, suas relações com ele foram caracterizadas por compreensão, quase ternura, que não mostrava desejo físico (ele era a força motriz no quarto de hotel, não House), e agora ele destruía tudo com essa ideia insana. Ele não viu que não queria? Odiava ataques físicos e ainda era incapaz de evitar os de seu mentor? Ou foi apenas por causa disso? Confundi-lo, mergulhar no caos emocional? Criar confusão sempre foi uma especialidade da Casa.</p><p>"Ok ... bem ... é bom. Eu exercito restrição. Ainda nem estamos noivos, seria imoral. Você está absolutamente certo. Depois de um certo período de abstinência, fica ainda mais bonito. "</p><p>"Deixe-me. Eu preciso de tempo - ele disse, empurrando House para longe dele. "Por favor. Eu tenho que entender isso direito. Nós não somos os dois - por que você está fazendo essa sugestão para mim? "</p><p>"A questão deve ser: por que não? Eu acho praticamente. Vivemos juntos, nos damos bem, nos encontramos fisicamente atraentes: as melhores condições para um relacionamento ao longo da vida. Não faça muito disso, você pode esquecê-lo.</p><p>"Eu não posso mais fazer isso", disse Chase; House ficou um pouco surpreso por ele não ter rejeitado categoricamente sua idéia maluca com um bufo desdenhoso.</p><p>Por outro lado, House inegavelmente também lhe ofereceu privilégios. Acima de tudo, não estar sozinho. Chase temia a solidão, ao contrário dele, que só aprendera com Chase como a comunidade poderia ser benéfica.</p><p>"Agora que você disse isso. Eu mesmo pensei nisso, mas não achei que fosse tão importante para você. Ou é outra coisa? "</p><p>House listou suas virtudes nos dedos sem tirar os olhos dele. Os olhos azuis e frios em que ele se afogou e que às vezes queimavam como fogo azul, como alguns minutos atrás. “Eles são bonitos, limpos, cozinham, limpam, lavam, cheiram bem, não são tão penetrantemente conscientes quanto Wilson, são complexos, surpreendentes e você me adora. Em suma, a esposa ideal. Eu dificilmente acho que tenho que dar mais razões, e essas são apenas as que vêm à mente espontaneamente. Claro que não podemos ter filhos, mas quem os quer? Aos meus olhos, isso não é uma verdadeira desvantagem. "  </p><p>"No meu, talvez", Chase ousou contestar.</p><p>House inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos.</p><p>"Cuidado. Se você me transportou para casa em, digamos, vinte e cinco anos, está com cinquenta e poucos anos. Em seu auge. Então o corpo realmente começa a produzir esperma. Anthony Quinn foi capaz de experimentar oitenta alegrias da paternidade ".</p><p>"Eu nunca poderia te colocar em uma casa", ele respondeu. Só o pensamento doía e estava tão longe que parecia incompreensível.</p><p>"Hm, está certo. Você não podia nem mandar a mãe para lá. "</p><p> Ele levantou-se abruptamente e desempacotou, sua expressão se fechando. Estratégia de perseguição. Ignore quando uma observação atinge a alma. "Eu não estou lá por muito tempo", disse ele. "Então você pode Dr. Pergunte ao Wilson. Provavelmente é menos sensível. "</p><p>House pegou o braço dele. A resposta repentina o perturbou mais do que ele queria admitir.</p><p>O garoto fez uma pausa, quase irritado, e olhou para ele. Era estranho como sua expressão de arrogância e mágoa se manifestava ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>"Eu não quero que você vá. O que está acontecendo Minha mãe colocou uma pulga no seu ouvido? Eu sou uma má influência? Você não precisa dar nada, diz ela a todos que levo para casa.</p><p>Ela lhe contou algo sobre a infância de House e até mostrou fotos, fotos em preto e branco no papel escuro do álbum, e algumas fotos foram legendadas com amor. O primeiro dia de escola de Greg, Greg na Disney World, Greg pescando com papai . Sua juventude não poderia ter sido tão ruim quanto ele alegou. Afinal, seu pai teve tempo. Embora essas experiências provavelmente tivessem que ser documentadas por causa de sua raridade, para que o pai tivesse provas mais tarde se o filho pensasse em reclamar por falta de reconhecimento.</p><p>E ela havia dito a ele como estava feliz quando Greg trouxe um amigo para casa porque ele não parecia ter um há muito tempo. Eram principalmente meninos de famílias socialmente fracas e destruídas que John (o padrasto despótico) ficava tão empolgado com o fato de que ele pegava péssimos gueto-gatinhos cada vez mais apenas para irritar o pai. A gola havia estourado em algum momento; ele colocou a casinha por cima do joelho (inimaginável!) e a espancou tão suavemente até xingar em lágrimas que não deixaria mais um negro atravessar a soleira. Desse ponto em diante, os brancos não o visitaram mais, nem mais altos nem menos ricos. Ele não tinha mais amigos.</p><p>Ela terminou o episódio fungando, e Chase se sentiu impotente e desajeitado tentando confortá-la.</p><p>"Não tem nada a ver com isso."</p><p>Ele estava mentindo. Ao apenas olhar para o seu perfil, House reconheceu a mentira, mesmo que ele nem corasse. Mas a maneira como ele se afastou dele o traiu. Por toda a sofisticação que o distinguia, ele não podia enganar House.</p><p>“Não tenha muito orgulho só porque pensa que está sobre a montanha e o Todo-Poderoso ouviu sua queixa. Você não pode simplesmente fechar a porta, ela continuará batendo. Talvez surpreendentemente, do nada. E seria melhor se alguém estivesse lá. Um amigo que te entende. Eu sou o único, e só porque eu estava lá. Pelo que mais você pode ser grato por seu Senhor Deus. Você não deixou ninguém saber, não é? "</p><p>Não Nem mesmo a mãe dele. Se eles tivessem ficado mais tempo, então talvez. Talvez fosse mais fácil falar com uma mulher sobre isso. Mas House estava certo. Tão cheio de vergonha quanto ele estava com o acidente, ele o teria encoberto à sua frente o melhor que podia e tentado viver. O que teria dado errado porque House teria revelado seu segredo mais cedo ou mais tarde. A esse respeito, alguém poderia realmente falar de feliz coincidência. Ninguém, ele sabia no fundo, teria reagido com mais prudência e paciência do que seu chefe.</p><p>Ele finalmente se virou para continuar colocando as roupas no armário.</p><p>"O que você está escondendo? Eu sei que você está fazendo isso, então saia dessa. "</p><p>Ele desafiadoramente puxou os cantos da boca para baixo. "Nada. Eu só quero pensar um pouco. "</p><p>"Sobre o que?"</p><p>"Sobre sua oferta e nossa visita por lá. Achei muito legal com sua mãe. "</p><p>"Sua sogra, se você aceitar minha oferta. Você pode voar até ela quando quiser. "</p><p>“House.” Suspirando, ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e fixou a parede antes de olhar para o outro homem. Demorou muito para olhá-lo, mas ele era corajoso. "Eu não acho engraçado. Você ... você não pode se casar comigo. "</p><p>“Vivemos no século XXI. Coisas estranhas já aconteceram. Sério, eu não queria incomodá-lo. Mas seria bom se você ficasse um pouco mais. Até você encontrar alguém mais bonito que eu, ok? "</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Eles assistiram televisão até depois da meia-noite. Era algo que Chase se acalmou. Terapia. Não importava o lixo, ele poderia desligar assim que sua atenção estivesse na caixa. Não importava se House estava brincando com seu cabelo ou se ele estava se aproximando. Ocasionalmente, ele até retornava contato físico colocando a cabeça na coxa de House, que ele reconheceu como um grande voto de confiança. Desta vez, porém, ele permaneceu decepcionadamente bem-comportado e quase formalmente do outro lado do sofá até bocejar, House pegou sua bengala e levantou-se.</p><p>“Agora começam as repetições da tarde. Vamos dormir. Ele escovou o cabelo de Chase, que rapidamente evitou.</p><p>"Ainda não estou cansado", disse ele sem tirar os olhos da tela. "Vou procurar um pouco mais."</p><p>House hesitou por um momento, mas ele lhe deu sua vontade. Talvez ele realmente tivesse que passar o fim de semana; quando os olhos de seu filho encontraram House, pareciam profundamente tristes por terem perdido alguma coisa.</p><p>Você não conhecia uma mulher tão carinhosa quanto a mãe dele todos os dias, muito menos Chase, que havia experimentado qualquer coisa, menos na adolescência. Ele tinha que se cuidar para sobreviver.</p><p>"Tire minha mãe da sua cabeça", disse ele com uma pitada de ciúme difuso. "Você cresceu e não precisa mais se mimar."</p><p>Havia uma expressão de desespero em seus olhos quando ele alcançou House. Ele não parecia ter ouvido o aviso.</p><p>"Obrigado. Eu acho que você me colocou no caminho certo. "</p><p>Curioso, House agachou-se. "Como assim?"</p><p>“Ainda não tenho certeza, mas ... você estava certa.” Ele não disse mais nada, mas se dedicou à enésima repetição de um episódio das Garotas de Ouro . Sua linguagem corporal deixou claro que perguntar era inútil. Ele suspirou e mancou até o banheiro.</p><p>Ele andava de um lado para o outro por cerca de uma hora e havia entrado em um sonho confuso, do qual acordava quando o despertador mostrava as duas e meia. A metade da cama ao lado dele estava vazia, o cobertor frio. Chase não estava lá. A luz fraca da luminária de chão da sala brilhava no corredor, e ele procurou Chase dormindo no sofá. Aparentemente, ele planejara ficar aqui. Ele tinha uma colcha em volta das costas, o rosto na dobra do braço, que estava aninhado no encosto.</p><p>“Ei!” Mais alto que o pretendido, ele o acordou do sono. Confuso, Chase esfregou os olhos com os punhos. Como um garotinho. "Você tem um motivo para se orgulhar de entrar na minha casa como faz todas as noites há quase um ano? Nós já nos divertimos mais do que esta tarde, não tomo isso como desculpa. Ou a Sra. House fez você provar as vantagens físicas de uma mulher? "</p><p>Ele não deveria estar falando assim, puxando sua mãe no chão e ofendendo Chase ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente sabia que o garoto não gostava de homens. Foi pura curiosidade, que ele agradavelmente juntou à sua admiração por ele - House - e assim o conheceu quando estava com vontade de se envolver com ele. Não que fosse mais para si mesmo, mas a fragilidade de seu aluno, sem dúvida, lançou um feitiço que ele não sentiu em outros homens. O pensamento de que ele poderia escolher sair doía e o atormentava.</p><p>"Eu ... cochilei enquanto assistia TV ..." Esse sotaque adorável e deliberado!</p><p>"Não funciona mais. Mentira. Você conheceu alguém? Já não sou bom o suficiente para você? "</p><p>Ele sentou-se abruptamente. "Você não deve pensar isso. É só que ... eu não sei exatamente como continuar. "</p><p>Até agora, foi House quem fez a pergunta mais de uma vez.</p><p>"Quero dizer, eu gostaria de estar com você e continuaria sendo ..."</p><p>"... mas?"</p><p>Um pouco desamparado, Chase chutou as cobertas, estremeceu os ombros e foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água. "Eu não sei", ele chamou da cozinha, evitando a comunicação direta. "Estou confuso. Eles me preparam e me ajudam. Está tudo bem no trabalho, porque é do seu jeito, mas em particular - "</p><p>Quando de repente ele bateu no batente da porta por um fio de cabelo contra House, ele derrubou o copo com um grito abafado, que se partiu em pedaços.</p><p>House abraçou-o e gentilmente o puxou para perto. "Tenha cuidado. Você está descalço. Fique de pé ".</p><p>Eles também estavam nus, mas ele estava acima disso agora. Chase, seu aluno obediente, fez isso, seu nariz desajeitadamente tocando o seu, e ele virou a cabeça por cima do ombro de House, apoiando o queixo nele, enquanto House os manobrava para trás para fora da zona de perigo.</p><p> O corpo em seus braços relaxou sem se tornar mais pesado. Chase fez um tremendo progresso nos últimos dias e quase voltou à sua forma antiga.</p><p>Na verdade, eles estavam de volta à terra segura na sala há muito tempo, mas Chase não o soltou. House não permitiu. Metaforicamente, o chão começou a queimar. E não é só isso.</p><p> Ele pressionou Chase contra si mesmo, esfregou contra ele. Cuidado no começo, depois um pouco mais violento, determinado. Para sua surpresa, Chase retornou a iniciativa e o beijou na boca, bochechas e olhos, enquanto tentava obter o contato mais próximo possível com ele que já estava lá. Sem pressa, sem um traço de medo, mas claramente com prazer. Seu corpo se endireitou, passou do relaxamento para a fase de excitação.</p><p>Era incomum ele estar fisicamente nivelado com ele por causa do abraço. Como se fossem iguais. Chase não teve que olhar para ele como de costume. Mas foi fantástico. Tão suave como uma mulher, mais dedicada do que qualquer outra, se ele quisesse.</p><p>Quando House teve certeza de que o sofá estava esperando atrás deles, ele pegou o garoto, que entendeu imediatamente e colocou as pernas em volta da cintura, graciosamente como um segundo Rudolf Nureyev. A princípio, House mal sentiu seu peso. Ele pensou que a tensão o derrubaria. Mas no momento, Chase não parecia mais pesado que uma criança.</p><p>Com uma pressa febril, Chase se libertou da camiseta enquanto House o segurava e finalmente afundou em seu colo no braço do sofá.</p><p>Tem que ser um sonho.</p><p>Determinado a saboreá-lo, ele inclinou o rosto para o ombro juvenilmente estreito e musculoso e respirou o suor jovem e suave da axila, pegando-o com os dedos, que pressionavam o lado dos músculos das costelas e sentiam cada costela individualmente. O cheiro de suor e liberação hormonal de ambos os lados o excitaram. Ele mordiscou a pele firme, imediatamente esfregou os lábios com tristeza e começou o jogo novamente. Por cima do ombro, do pescoço até a mandíbula, que forçou a cabeça. A laringe de Chase pulsava; ele sentiu as batidas na testa. Sua respiração varreu seus cabelos, assobiando como o vento.</p><p>"Chase", ele engasgou. "Fique. Não sei o que você vai fazer, mas não me deixe em paz. Eu não posso ... ficar sem isso ... Eu te chamo Robert, querida, baby ... o que você quer se você simplesmente não for. " Eu nunca experimentei isso como você. Tão intenso, tão sensual.</p><p>Chase engoliu-o com sua linda boca, trabalhou os cantos da boca, chupou-o. Era quase demais para suportar. Coração e mente se unem neste beijo a uma mistura de paixão e confiança ilimitada. Não necessariamente amor, embora House estivesse prestes a contar a ele. Quão bonito era, quão flexível e compatível. E que maravilha.</p><p>Quando ele recuperou o fôlego, ele gemeu e caiu no sofá, Chase, que sorriu para ele. Travesso, terno, maravilhado com sua própria coragem.</p><p>"Você é meu herói", ele sussurrou, acariciando seu rosto suado com as pontas dos dedos. "Você sempre será."</p><p>Havia algo definido nessas palavras, mas ele estava muito agitado para pensar sobre isso. Ele abriu os lábios e pegou os dedos de Chase, que espalharam um sabor salgado em sua língua. Era idiota, mas ele os chupou, chupou e nunca mais quis tirá-los da boca. Seus olhos se fecharam quando Chase colocou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Apenas tremendo com Chase. Tenha uma ereção. Não o incomodava, pelo contrário. Ele riu da orelha de House, uma risada que se transformou em um uuuuhh confortavelmente esticado , apenas pelo atrito constante do corpo dela.</p><p>Ele deslizou inquieto sobre a cabeça de House. Ele queria fugir? O peito liso roçou seu rosto, ele o empurrou para o meio e acariciou os mamilos com golpes artísticos da língua. O garoto tremeu, seguido por um soluço. Mas ele não protestou. A princípio, House pensou que o assustou com sua impetuosidade. Restringindo, ele fez uma pausa.</p><p>“Ok?” Ele perguntou, rouco com o êxtase dolorosamente reprimido que o assustaria agora.</p><p>Chase assentiu e deslizou de volta para dar a House a oportunidade de se sentar. E então ele tirou, como se tivesse sido feito mil vezes antes.</p><p>A camiseta suja voou para o chão, e Chase pressionou ansiosamente contra ele. Seus braços o amarravam como fitas de seda, sua pele brilhava. Respirando pesadamente, House inclinou a cabeça. Ele literalmente afundou no cheiro repentinamente pungente de Chase, mordeu seu pescoço, gentilmente e o mais reservado que pôde.</p><p>Mais áspero do que o pretendido, House puxou o cabelo e a cabeça para trás. Olhos arregalados encararam os dele. De repente, ele engoliu uma emoção crescente; ele não pôde evitar quando olhou para o rosto delicado e juvenil. Ele o soltou e Chase abriu a boca sem dizer nada. Um grito silencioso morreu em seus lábios, tão subjugado que apenas House o viu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Não se preocupe, garotinho", ele murmurou, mantendo o olhar enquanto seguia a bochecha direita com o polegar. "Eu não estou machucando você. Eu só quero que você perca o medo dela. "</p><p>"Eu sei", ele respondeu suavemente. "Eu confio em você."</p><p> "Sente-se de costas para mim."</p><p>Mais uma vez ele obedeceu, sentado entre as pernas abertas. House se inclinou contra ele, sentindo o medo e o aperto em seus músculos contraídos, sentindo o cheiro nos cabelos e na pele úmida. Mas ele ficou em silêncio quando começou a explorar tátil o torso de Chase, aliviando a tensão. Só ocasionalmente ele o acalmava com sons não-verbais quando um gemido trêmulo lhe escapava. Ele era tão incrivelmente terno e tão bem proporcionado. Essa combinação o deixou louco. Seus dedos se encontraram acima das clavículas no poço do acelerador suado, acariciando os arcos costais, peito e abdômen. Chase ofegou. Isso o excitou tanto quanto House, que nunca imaginaria que o simples toque da pele pudesse liberar uma onda de excitação. Com as prostitutas, não havia tempo suficiente para as preliminares, das quais, em princípio, ele não conseguia nada. Somente desde Chase ele descobriu a atração nele. O tecido de seu jeans inchava traiçoeiramente. Chase teve que sentir seu membro ereto nas costas, mas ele ficou em silêncio e não se mexeu. Quase com expectativa, como ele imaginou, ele trabalhou em sua direção.</p><p>Admirável, doce perseguição.</p><p> "Eu vou descer ainda mais, ok? Está tudo bem no topo. ”</p><p>Embora ele falasse brincando, nem ele nem Chase, que, com as sobrancelhas unidas, concentraram-se inteiramente em House, riram, sua respiração e suas mãos mornas e mornas de médico. E talvez também o que aconteceu nas suas costas. Chase permitiu o direito de deslizar pelo canal inguinal, sibilando e tremendo.</p><p> "Está tudo bem", House o apaziguou. "Respire fundo. Eu não estou assustando você, estou? Você sabe o que eu pretendo. "</p><p>"Por favor ... eu pequei ... o suficiente."</p><p>"Não é pecado estragar seu corpo. Você não faz nada. Apenas fique comigo e deixe-me assumir o controle para variar. Confie em mim. Quando você precisar, abraça meus braços. "</p><p>Não era grande coisa, mas ele estava agradecido pela oferta e se aproveitou dela. Ele nunca quis o que House fez com ele, mas ele quis dizer bem, e talvez fosse uma lição. Se ele soubesse o que queria. Afastá-lo agora não faria isso. Ele gostou muito da situação. O medo avassalador se transformou em otimismo hesitante. Ele não o machucou. Ainda assim, ele perguntou novamente.</p><p>"Eu não vou", ele prometeu. "Mas você pode dizer se se sente desconfortável. A partir de hoje, você tem que me dizer tudo o que não gosta, me diga o que você não gosta e gosta. Especialmente suas preferências. Quero te ver como ninguém te viu antes de mim. "</p><p>Suas palavras soaram tão auspiciosas que ele não interveio. Irritou-o ouvi-la da boca de House. Que eles foram feitos para ele. Ele desejou poder lhe devolver algo por isso. Mas não seria muito.</p><p>A esquerda do outro lado da virilha trabalhava em direção ao centro do osso púbico central. Os direitos também. A extensão dos dedos longos o assustou, porque alcançou a base do seu eixo e não parou por aí, e ele se levantou com um gemido alto. O trauma foi profundo, era a lembrança da época de um adolescente inexperiente no seminário preparatório para iniciantes. House não tinha esquecido.</p><p>Ele soluçou novamente, pressionou a cabeça contra o peito de House e murmurou um não grave, mas comovente e fervoroso. Os dedos perfuraram seus bíceps. Apesar dos olhos fechados, o rosto jovem agora mostrava medo. Foi difícil para ele aceitar. Ele ainda não havia recuperado o entendimento de sua sexualidade. E, por incrível que parecesse, dada a perfeição externa de Chase, ele desprezava tudo o que tinha a ver com seu corpo. Comportamento não incomum para vítimas de abuso.</p><p>House passou as pontas dos dedos pelo músculo ilíaco. Com a outra mão, ele o tocou de uma maneira que era bela e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo. Lento, descobrindo e ainda massageando proficiente aumentou um desejo desconhecido que queimava quase dolorosamente enquanto sua imaginação estava em pleno andamento. Intimidade. Ele sentira falta dela. Oh Deus e quanto.</p><p>Imagens de membros entrelaçados apareceram nos olhos de sua mente, sem que ele quisesse. Braços bronzeados e vigorosos que o seguravam, dedos longos, macios e depois agarrados em seus cabelos, que vagavam deliciosamente sobre seu corpo, acariciaram-no e fecharam-se ao redor dele, pegando seu suco resinoso. Respeitoso e ainda exigente.</p><p>É você, é isso que faz você se sentir. Porque ele pode fazer coisas contra as quais você não quer se defender.</p><p>Algo como um soluço fracassado saiu de sua garganta; ele lutou contra as lágrimas e tentou impedir que House fizesse o que podia, mas falhou. Seus movimentos eram seguros; ele sabia exatamente como trazê-lo à tona.</p><p>Chase uivou. Atordoado por ter reagido quando House alcançou seu ponto mais sensível e não pensou em interromper o estímulo sem ficar grosseiro. Não eram apenas lágrimas de vergonha. Os lábios de House em sua têmpora o fizeram jogar a cabeça para um lado.</p><p>"Shschsch ... você é ótimo. Farei bem para você, você não precisa ter vergonha. Somos parceiros, você queria, lembra? Você disse que fazia parte de um relacionamento sério. Não quero mais nada com você. "</p><p>"Você ... zomba de mim."</p><p>"Não", ele disse. “O que lhe propus ainda é válido. Eu não vou deixar você ir. Não enquanto você precisar de ajuda. Pelo meu bem, você pode precisar de proteção pelo resto da sua vida. Até então, você é você mesmo novamente. "</p><p>Grandes perspectivas! No entanto, ele não estava interessado no momento. Seu núcleo oscilava como a corda de um instrumento musical que House tocava, e era muito mais emocionante do que pensar no futuro.</p><p>Ele gemeu, enrijeceu os tendões e torceu a cintura ansiosamente no movimento de House para intensificar o estímulo, e chutou o travesseiro no final do sofá. Era tão proibitivo livrar-se do medo que ele não conseguiu reprimir um grito. As sobrancelhas dele arquearam e ele jogou a cabeça no ombro de House e dobrou a espinha, um arrepio feliz após o outro, antes de tropeçar no clímax em questão de minutos. Em seu tumulto, ele escapou se o homem mais velho estava ganhando seu dinheiro se aliviando, mas de repente a casa estava calma novamente.Ele beijou a parte desgrenhada da cabeça quase gentilmente, acariciando seus cabelos para trás. O garoto se inclinou contra ele, ofegante; suas mãos, segurando os braços de House, caíram relaxadas.    </p><p>"Como você se sente?"</p><p>"Bom", ele sussurrou, ardendo de vergonha e ainda confortavelmente exausto quando se virou de lado, como se adormecesse no local sobre House. "E sujo."</p><p>"Você não está sujo. Você deu um grande passo. Pare de chorar e olhe para mim. "</p><p>Limpando o rosto, Chase se levantou incerto; ele parecia infeliz, com os olhos vermelhos de choro. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com culpa e evitou os olhos de House.</p><p>"Oh Chase, vamos lá. Você gostou. Se Deus tivesse proibido você de fazer sexo, ele não lhe daria suco. E não me diga que ele está lá apenas para criar filhos. "</p><p>Isso foi demais. Com um suspiro, ele se virou, correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta.</p><p>Embora House  permanecesse imóvel no sofá por um longo tempo , Chase nunca voltou. O chuveiro ficou bravo, e mais tarde ele provavelmente se deitaria no banho para dormir e machucá-lo todo, uma descoberta para Cameron.</p><p> Dessa vez, porém, ela teria pelo menos motivos para suspeitar de uma ofensa. Ele havia seduzido seu assistente médico. Se rendeu a ele.</p><p>Ele não tinha dúvidas sobre a exatidão da ação. Foi emocionante assistir à reação de Chase, dar-lhe a sensação de seu corpo que não merecia ser negligenciada. Mas talvez fosse muito cedo.</p><p>Ele entrou no quarto e apagou a luz. Em vão, esperou até de manhã um Chase tímido entrar e o colchão ranger um pouco.</p><p>No café da manhã, ele era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Ele ainda evitava o olhar, mas tinha uma boa aderência, exceto por amassar os joelhos e os cotovelos.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chase se distanciou dele nos próximos dias. Ele foi muito sutilmente, levou-o à clínica como de costume, fez os melhores diagnósticos, trabalhou com seus colegas com cuidado e até se esforçou mais no setor interpessoal do que estava acostumado e esperado. O contato com o paciente não era mais um problema.</p><p>House o viu várias vezes sentado na lanchonete com Foreman e Cameron, discutindo ansiosamente os sintomas. Se ele teve sorte, ele ouviu sua risada. Isso parecia diferente do que estava reservado para ele. Menos exuberante, mas sem dúvida um som de alegria. A mudança deveria tê-lo feliz, mas não o fez. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.</p><p>Ele classificou o fato de liderar os outros pelo nariz e o deixou um pouco orgulhoso. Mas ele, seu professor, seu pai ? Não parecia justo para ele. Ele finalmente devia o que era para ele. Por que ele não falou com ele? E por que ocorreu a ele tão difícil falar com ele sobre?</p><p>Você não quer machucá-lo , ele respondeu sua pergunta silenciosamente. Não faça ele se sentir como se estivesse espionando ele. Porque senão ele também anda fisicamente. E porque você sofreria como um cachorro.</p><p>Ainda assim, não era Chase, que estava sentado à mesa, escutando atentamente, e não mais se entregando à distração. Estranhamente, ele gostara mais do que era complicado.</p><p>Quase não havia oportunidade de falar com ele sozinho. Especialmente no trabalho. Recentemente, ele passou a noite lá fora, protegendo-o contra encontrar amigos. Até onde ele sabia, ele não tinha ninguém na cidade além de seus colegas. A menos que ele ganhou novos. Um rival? Um rival? Bobagem! Ele estava realmente ficando paranóico. Mesmo se fosse esse o caso, ele não possuía nenhum certificado de propriedade de Chase, admitindo que gostaria de escrever um. A servidão não era a pior das peculiaridades que a humanidade havia criado.</p><p>Quando Cuddy a soltou regularmente à tarde no final da semana e Chase o escapou novamente, ele se apoiou nos calcanhares e o seguiu silenciosamente até a biblioteca. Isso era incomum. Ele enfiava o nariz nos livros o tempo todo. Uma noite em um bar teria parecido mais esclarecedora e inebriante. O céu entende o Dr. Robert Chase.</p><p>Ele perdeu na biblioteca. Prateleiras até onde os olhos podiam ver, atrás das quais se podia esconder perfeitamente.</p><p>Frustrado, ele voltou para casa sabendo que Chase ficou longe até ter certeza de que House estava cansado demais para uma conversa séria. Ele notou que havia começado a beber um copo demais à noite, o que o deixou com sono. Cronometrando no momento certo, ele desenvolveu uma habilidade incomparável.</p><p>Em seu retorno, ele entrincheirou-se no quarto, que trancou depois que House o procurou e o sacudiu para quebrá-lo. Como sempre, ele respondeu com desdém, alegando que precisava pesquisar um artigo que logo seria publicado na Doctors Weekly . Mas ele deveria saber disso, porque nenhum dos três publicaria um relatório médico por conta própria.</p><p>Ele não queria pensar nas noites. Chase se afastou o mais longe possível, se ele dormisse na mesma cama. Como se ele tivesse lepra ou peste. Muitas vezes fingia estar dormindo quando House acordava à noite, sacudindo-o. Ou ele acenou e disse que estava exausto demais para falar.</p><p>No entanto, ele o pegou quando sentiu uma necessidade urgente uma noite e caiu na cama depois de ir ao banheiro, porque a sala estava obviamente muito fria. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o pescoço de Chase. Ele começou e colocou os espinhos.</p><p>"Você precisa de férias?", Perguntou House. "Por que você me evita ou mente para mim quando eu quero falar com você? Eu pensei que poderíamos conversar sobre qualquer coisa. "</p><p>Por um longo tempo, apenas o hálito apressado de Chase pôde ser ouvido. "Você começou a beber. Isso me assusta. "</p><p>House acendeu a luz e sentou-se tão abruptamente que Chase gemeu.</p><p>"Eu tenho bebido desde que você agiu tão estranhamente. Foi tão ruim se deixar ir? Eu sei que seu deus está atormentando você com culpa, mas você já pensou em como eu me sinto sobre isso? Quero ajudá-lo a se aceitar novamente. Seu corpo é parte de você e seria um desperdício castrar uma parte tão maravilhosa. Você não se enganou, nem naquela época nem comigo. E nós dois tivemos algo disso. Não posso imaginar que seu Todo-Poderoso seja tão hostil ao prazer, mas se ele for, isso não aumentará seu apelo a mim.</p><p>"Não é isso", Chase sussurrou; de repente ele se virou, seus olhos brilhavam. "Eu não posso morar com você. Você é um homem e, às vezes, o sedutor, Satanás ... Uma risada incrédula e severa o interrompeu, mas ele não deveria se deixar levar. "Você se veste, finge ser útil e afetuoso, mas você ... você quer minha alma ... porque você já tem meu corpo ... e eu não posso imaginar ter uma família diferente de você. Você ... me envenenou. Então eu tenho que ir antes que seja tarde demais ".</p><p> Algo lhe disse que era mais sensato levar Chase a sério. Suas acusações, por mais tolas que pareciam a princípio, o atingiram com força porque ele sabia que Chase não estava apenas dizendo. Eles faziam sentido para ele, eram de uma lógica que ele não conseguia entender, mas não podia ignorar se queria Chase de volta. E ele queria isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. </p><p>"Por favor, me escute. Eu sei que não sou um anjo. Mas definitivamente não é o diabo. Eu gosto de você, mesmo que atualmente esteja escapando de uma ilusão religiosa. O que eu lhe dou - tente doar - não tem nada a ver com tentação demoníaca. Eu quero curar sua alma e seu corpo, não possuí-lo ou destruí-lo. "</p><p>Ele suspirou e olhou brevemente para o teto. A educação católica de Chase acabaria se tornando um problema. Um problema para ele, assim como seu belo visual de surfista. Agora estava na hora. Pena que ele nunca tinha lidado extensivamente com o misticismo. Ele não havia convencido seu desesperado australiano. Então ele saiu todo.</p><p>“Eu amo você, é por isso que quero mantê-lo, ajudá-lo. O diabo pode amar Eu acho que não. "</p><p>"Ele pode mentir", Chase insistiu firmemente. "Mais convincente do que ninguém."</p><p>Finalmente, finalmente ele o admitiu, e sua superação foi tão profanamente negada! Ele não achava que era capaz de amar alguém. E interpretou isso como prova de uma forma celestial falhada.</p><p>É certo que ele nunca mostrou um lado particularmente caloroso e fez campanha por Chase mais do que nunca, mas ele tinha que ser acusado de estar em aliança com Lúcifer? Quase pior para ser?</p><p>"O que você vai fazer agora? Fala dez Ave Maria contra mim? Polvilhe-me com água benta e jogue uma estaca no meu coração? "</p><p>"Está frio aqui", disse ele estoicamente, preparando-se contra ele.</p><p>“Chase!” A voz, não alta, mas assustadora, chamou atenção.</p><p>"Deixe-me", ele implorou. "Por favor me deixe em paz. Eu vou embora amanhã. Só esta noite ... o aquecimento do meu apartamento não está mais funcionando. "</p><p>Não importava se o álcool ou a bobagem de Chase eram tão indignados. Enfim, ele estava tão assustado que agarrou o cabelo de Chase e o puxou para cima. Ele quase deu um tapa na cara dele, mas conseguiu se controlar no último segundo quando o medo cintilou nos olhos que pareciam alarmados.</p><p>"Seu filho estúpido e arrogante! Eu sou o único a quem você pode ir. Se você não fosse um britânico tão maldito, teria entendido isso há muito tempo. Mas aceitar ajuda está abaixo do seu nível, certo? É melhor você imaginar, eu vou te azarar. Ponha em perigo sua justa inocência. Sim, eu sei, mas apenas porque sei melhor que você o que é bom para você. "</p><p>Ele jogou fora, e não exatamente com sensibilidade. Ofegante, Chase se apoiou nas palmas das mãos, o cabelo caiu sobre o rosto, não dava para saber se ele estava confuso, triste ou assustado. Provavelmente tudo ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>De repente, ele foi tomado pelo arrependimento. Ele o machucou. O garoto de ouro dele. E arruinou tudo.</p><p>"Robert ..."</p><p>De fato, ele levantou a cabeça. Uma fina gota de sangue escorreu de seu nariz e encravou no arco do cupido do lábio superior. Ele bateu nele? Oh Deus, o que havia acontecido com ele? Ele não era propenso a violência. Não é muito físico. Ele os odiava desde cedo. E naquele momento ele percebeu o quão desprezivelmente fracos esses bandidos eram. Chase era fisicamente incapaz de revidar. Humilde e implorando, ele se aproximou dele de quatro, invocando repetindo seu nome.</p><p>"Estou bêbado, minha perna dói e não sei o que estou fazendo. Isso não pretende ser uma justificativa, mas seja indulgente comigo. Eu não queria te machucar, eu juro. Venha aqui, por favor, estou te aquecendo. Estou preocupado se você não voltar para casa à noite.</p><p>Sem entusiasmo, ele o empurrou contra o peito. "Seu bastardo", ele gritou, surpreendentemente se agarrou a ele, quase o atacando. Como se tivesse que provar a si mesmo ou derrubá-lo, mas não o fez.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo e exalou o ouvido maltratado de House com os dentes, fazendo o sangue escorrer pela lateral do pescoço. House ralou sua dor e lembrou-se de um amour fou, que era o tema desses filmes franceses da Nouvelle Vague, nos quais atores medíocres exageravam suas letras e tendiam a ser completamente inacreditáveis em relação à histeria. Não é tão inacreditável desde hoje. De alguma forma ele teve que apaziguá-lo. Mas como Ele não se atreveu a tocá-lo enquanto Chase envolvia seu pescoço. Como um animal selvagem e assustado, que só parecia seguro em sua árvore. As próximas palavras, no entanto, sugeriram o contrário.</p><p>"Eu não quero ser seu", disse ele, paradoxalmente pressionando contra ele e encorajando-o a balançar com ele. Flexível, doce e incrivelmente comovente, um forte contraste com os dentes fortes, que felizmente haviam danificado superficialmente sua orelha. Em vão, ele lutou com uma reação traiçoeira no colo e lentamente levantou as mãos para segurá-lo. Chase suspirou quando sentiu os dedos de House em volta da cintura.</p><p>"Perdoe-me", ele murmurou, abraçando-o. "Santa Mãe de Deus, tem piedade de mim."</p><p>Ele começou a gritar a Oração do Senhor enquanto House o abraçava com força e passava o queixo pelo cabelo, tentando moderá-lo. Chase deixou acontecer, mas sua voz tornou-se visivelmente estridente quando ele pediu para ser libertado do mal.</p><p>House virou a cabeça para o lado e falou com a bochecha de Chase, que tinha uma sombra de barba. Ele não fazia mais a barba regularmente.</p><p>"Eu não sou o diabo. Você não precisa me derrotar pedindo ajuda divina. E eu não tenho direito a você. Você pertence a si mesmo e ainda faço uma sugestão para que você ouça. Vou lhe dar um tablet Valium se você me disser em que mergulhador você esteve e quem o enviou nessa viagem louca. E então eu vou deixar você dormir, e amanhã você ficará bem, vencerei o cara que está com você em sua consciência.</p><p>"Não", ele sussurrou no ombro de House. "Sem drogas. Eu não tenho ... eu vejo mais claramente do que nunca.</p><p>"É exatamente por isso que estou perguntando. O que foi isso Heroína? Cocaína? Algum corte? Você sabe melhor ... "</p><p>Ele não obteve resposta; o garoto se afastou. Por um momento, sua pressão arterial subiu a alturas inimagináveis até que ele descobriu que tinha acabado de adormecer depois de palpar a artéria carótida. Pulso e respiração não causavam preocupação.</p><p>Atordoado na cama, ele balançou Chase e torturou seu cérebro por uma solução. Ele quase esperava ir a uma boate com conscientização através das drogas. Ter algumas horas de visão parecia a melhor alternativa para ter uma teia constante de fantasias. Por outro lado, ele se dirigiu para um abismo se lhe ocorresse acalmar seu conflito com as drogas. Como ele com álcool. Teve que parar. Ele acordou o pequeno Robbie dos mortos aparentes e não queria isso. Era desnecessário traumatizá-lo novamente nessa direção. Os bebedores eram mais assustadores do que um chefe dependente de pílula que ele aprendera a lidar.</p><p>Mas Chase também teve que morder a bala. Amanhã ele o confrontaria.</p><p>Depois de um tempo, ele o colocou cuidadosamente na metade da cama. Ele era tão versado em lidar com Chase que poderia ter procurado uma carreira como enfermeiro. Apenas um pequeno suspiro escapou da garganta de Chase antes que ele voltasse a dormir alegremente, com o rosto imóvel voltado para ele. Com a ponta do lençol, que ele umedeceu com cuspe, ele gentilmente limpou o sangue da boca e do nariz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele não estava lá quando House acordou e não tinha certeza se não havia sonhado tudo o que o teria aliviado. Mas a colcha ao lado dele foi jogada para trás e ele viu sangue em travesseiros e lençóis. Chase 'quando ele brutalmente lhe deu um tapa na cara. Com raiva de sua superstição cheia de poder.</p><p>Oh Deus, ele pensou, passando as duas mãos pelo rosto, que o encarava cinzento e emaciado com olhos de aro vermelho no espelho. Você é um monstro</p><p>Uma dor de cabeça latejava atrás da testa; ele teve uma boa ressaca e já era tarde demais. Havia mensagens na secretária eletrônica e na secretária eletrônica de Cuddy, Wilson e Cameron, que se perguntaram sobre sua ausência.</p><p>Ele fez café em paz, chamou Wilson de volta com o fone entre a orelha e o ombro e imediatamente caiu na casa com a porta.   </p><p>"Chase está na clínica?"</p><p>"Claro que ele está lá. A questão é onde você está ? Sua equipe está esperando. "</p><p>"Você não notou nada sobre ele? Ele não é de alguma forma diferente? "</p><p>"Chase? Não, não mesmo. Ele parece um pouco pálido, mas por outro lado está bem. Ele me parece ainda mais fácil de lidar do que ... A moeda de Wilson caiu de repente. "Oh, que você quer dizer! Eu amo como ele se reúne com Cameron e Foreman depois de todo esse tempo. Sua influência parece ter um efeito positivo contrário às expectativas. No outro dia eles concordaram em jantar juntos, você estava lá? Isso seria sensacional - "</p><p>A campainha tocou e ele engasgou a conexão. Ele agora sabia o que queria saber. Chase correu pelo hospital, vivo e bem, ele não estava interessado em mais nada.</p><p> Na frente da casa, o funcionário da FedEx ofegou exageradamente, um pacote não muito grande ao lado dele.</p><p>"Um Dr. mora aqui Robert Chase? "</p><p>"Hum", ele murmurou, olhando desconfiado para o pacote ao reconhecer o recibo. Não parecia difícil. O cara era uma mimosa. Assim que House assinou, ele partiu para evitar arrastar a carga para o corredor. House entendeu que o atendimento ao cliente era outra coisa. Quando ele se abaixou para carregá-lo, ele ofegou de surpresa. Ele a arrastou pelo chão até o corredor, onde leu o remetente.</p><p>Amy Chase. Melbourne, Austrália.</p><p>A tia dele? Ele havia lhe contado sobre ela em Montreal. Aparentemente, ela era o único parente vivo com quem ele tinha contato esporádico e tinha um bom relacionamento. A correspondência era nova para ele, no entanto.</p><p>Ele deveria abrir o pacote? Afinal, seu endereço foi dado como destinatário. Até o nome dele. O c / o que ele poderia ter esquecido teórica. Enganando sua consciência dessa maneira, ele se armou com uma faca de cozinha e rasgou a caixa. Livros em massa. Teológico, edificação, livros didáticos, inúmeras pastas e pastas para a preparação do seminário. Os registros antigos dele. Atordoado, ele o colocou de volta na caixa e desdobrou a carta que estava presa no topo da Bíblia com uma fita adesiva.</p><p>Tia Amy ficou satisfeita por ele estar voltando ao caminho da virtude, embora ela lamentasse sinceramente que ele quisesse deixar seu emprego como intensificador e diagnosticador, porque ele também atuava como médico a serviço da humanidade .</p><p>Seu pai estava tão orgulhoso de você.</p><p>Isso foi óbvio. Nem uma vez o Dr. Rowan Chase, um renomado reumatologista Junior visita. Nem mesmo se um congresso médico tivesse se reunido nos estados para os quais ele compareceu e foi levado a meio mundo. </p><p>Tanto para o orgulho paternal.</p><p>Ele tentara ser mais atencioso do que o velho ossificado (que não fora um grande feito), e anteriormente acreditava que ele havia feito bem seu trabalho. O pacote da Oceania, no entanto, destruiu sua esperança, quase sua auto-imagem. Com ênfase em quase.</p><p>Essa escapada, nascida em uma reação de curto-circuito, o expulsaria. Mas a decisão foi realmente tão louca? Chase certamente pensava nisso há algum tempo. Ações espontâneas não correspondiam ao seu caráter.</p><p>Se ele tivesse escutado com mais atenção, ele teria notado. A extraordinária simpatia que ele teve recentemente com pacientes e colegas, com os quais repentinamente competiu com o coração suave de Cameron, comentários que o intrigaram, mas que ele não achou digno de consideração. No final, foi ele quem deu o impulso muito antes de perturbar Chase mais uma vez, pressionando-o a fazer algo que não gostava do católico nele?</p><p>Eu acho que você me colocou no caminho certo .</p><p> Na sua ignorância, ele assumiu que finalmente se sentiria em casa com ele, consideraria uma estadia mais longa (sua proposta de coabitação) e o elogiaria. Na verdade, ele fez uma escolha que o alienou.</p><p>Antes, sirva a Igreja do que o diabo em forma humana. Como um padre contaminado e sensualmente tocado, cujo passado tinha manchas escuras, nenhuma das quais podia ser aprendida. Talvez sua empatia no confessionário se beneficiasse se almas martirizadas lhe confiassem um destino semelhante (se você fizesse isso com a confissão de pecados, ele não sabia muito sobre isso).</p><p>A inscrição envolveu exames médicos para determinar que o candidato a sacerdote ainda era moralmente perfeito? Então ele falharia miseravelmente pela segunda vez. E então se sobrecarregue com ainda mais culpa.</p><p>Chase e sua crença ingênua.</p><p>A Bíblia triturou em suas mãos enquanto ele a deformava com raiva na frente do nariz. As cartas dele estavam ruins.</p><p>Ele invadiu o PPTH com bandeiras, passando por um chefe de clínica atônito e por Wilson não menos perplexo que o alcançou e correu a seu lado.</p><p>"Casa! Você está atrasado e não diz bom dia? Cuddy não vai deixar você escapar disso. Há pelo menos dez horas de expediente. "</p><p>"Cadê o Chase?"</p><p>"Onde ele estará? No consultório ou com seu novo paciente, eu acho. Que, se eu estiver devidamente informado, você ainda não o conheceu. Não que eu esteja surpreso, mas você nem olhou para o arquivo dele. Diga o que há com você Você não vai acreditar, mas eu sou seu amigo e gostaria de descobrir o que o incomoda. Este não é o seu caminho. "</p><p>House parou quando Wilson pegou seu braço, bravamente ficou no caminho e recebeu um golpe não intencional com a bengala. Os olhos fiéis pregaram os dele.</p><p>"O que é isso?"</p><p>"Ele está ficando louco", ele disse categoricamente. "E eu fico parado e assisto."</p><p>"Você está brincando. Ele está mais equilibrado do que nunca. Até Cameron parou de suspeitar de você. Ela acha que quem trata as pessoas com tanta gentileza não pode sofrer violência. O bom Cameron. Tudo parece rosa quando ela vê o que quer ver. "</p><p>"Você está sugerindo que eu tenha algo com Chase?"</p><p>Wilson levantou as mãos confortavelmente. "Pelo amor de Deus. Só quero dizer que a síndrome do ajudante é uma reação típica das vítimas, assim que elas se recuperam um pouco do choque. Isso ou catatonia total. Você pode estar feliz que ele começa a superar isso em vez de o declarar louco. É certo que eu não o classificaria assim, mas todo mundo é bom em surpresas, por que não Chase? "</p><p>"Ele acha que eu sou a pessoa corporal."</p><p>O oncologista pensou por um momento antes de encarar House da cabeça aos pés, divertido. "E? É você Há muito a ser dito sobre isso. "</p><p>"Isso não é uma piada. Ele realmente acredita nisso. Um pacote veio de sua tia esta manhã. Ele quer continuar o seminário que terminou, e eu lhe disse isso. Ele não tinha certeza na época, mas agora que acha que sabe quem eu sou, está falando sério.</p><p>Wilson lembrou-se de sua função de consciência culpada e se agarrou ao topo de sua saia. Até agora, ele não foi de grande ajuda e não fez nenhum esforço para mudar isso.</p><p>"Deixe ele. A decisão é dele. Se você tentar manipulá-lo, sua descrença será confirmada. Contenha-se, dê a ele sua vontade. Não é de sua responsabilidade. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele recupera os sentidos, no mal que você precisa se separar dele. Diz-se que um funcionário geralmente procura um novo emprego ou área de eficácia. Pode ser que ele tenha acabado de descobrir seu verdadeiro chamado em busca de si mesmo. Ele cresce, assume o controle de sua vida. Você contribuiu para isso. Na verdade, isso deve deixar você orgulhoso. "</p><p>"Se ao menos", House rosnou, acenando com o sorriso do rosto de Wilson instantaneamente.</p><p>"O que? Você acha que ele toma drogas? Alucinado? "</p><p>"Parecia exatamente o mesmo ontem à noite. Ele estava realmente histérico por não mudar sua suposição absurda. Perdi a paciência e eu ... Envergonhado, ele inclinou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Wilson diretamente. "... bata nele."</p><p>O olhar nos olhos castanhos era mais indignado do que ele imaginara. Resplandecente. Como se ele tivesse que agir como um vingador.</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>"Eu sei que estava errado. Mas ele estava tão convencido dessa idéia fixa. Eu estava bebendo e estava cansado. "</p><p>"Com licença. Diga a ele que você era ruim e não sabia o que estava fazendo. E jure o álcool, ok? Não vai bem com suas pílulas. "</p><p>"Eu tenho. Ele ainda acredita que seria melhor ir embora. Invente alguma coisa. Eu não quero perdê-lo. Ele não é apenas um bom médico. "</p><p>"Mas também -...?</p><p>"Você sabe, eu sempre tenho que repetir? Você obtém satisfação sexual com isso, estou certo? "</p><p>Wilson ricocheteou na última observação. De fato, ele observou a relação entre seu amigo de longa data e seu jovem assistente médico, a quem ele injustamente não levara a sério antes de se familiarizar, com um riso e um olho que chorava. Foi bom para House que, depois de Stacy, ele tivesse entrado em um relacionamento novamente e Chase, apesar de sua inexperiência juvenil, aparentemente o devolveu muito a esse respeito, mas o tempo das noites dos homens medíocres em íntima união era coisa do passado.</p><p> "... seu único cuidador. Por quase um ano antes de mim. Ele me empurrou para fora do pódio, como você diz tão bem. E você está me pedindo todas as coisas para fazer todo o possível para forçá-lo a ficar? "</p><p>House manteve a boca aberta. "Você está com ciúmes?"</p><p>"Claro que estou com ciúmes. O mundo inteiro gira em torno da Gregory House. Feliz é a pessoa que é um pequeno átomo disso. "</p><p>"O sarcasmo não combina com você, Jimmy."</p><p>E ele deixou lá. Wilson balançou a cabeça e virou para o outro lado. Coçando o pescoço, ele correu pelo corredor até a oncologia.</p><p>Ele não estava no escritório. Foreman e Cameron refletiram sobre o arquivo. Quando ele entrou, ela o bombardeou com sintomas e adivinhações, enquanto Foreman latia preocupadamente, franzindo a testa e colocando a bola de feltro na mesa com a qual ele havia brincado um pouco sem jeito. House tirou uma nota de cinco dólares do bolso interno da jaqueta e a entregou ao seu imunologista excessivamente zeloso.</p><p>"Você já tomou café da manhã? Eu odeio quando as pessoas se tornam tagarelas antes das oito. Encha sua boca hiperativa com um pãozinho e ovos mexidos, pelo menos é usado com sensatez. Eu quero a mudança de volta. E não tente me rebater. Eu tenho os preços na minha cabeça. "</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele, inquieto. "O que?"</p><p>Colocando a ponta do bastão nas costas dela, ele a empurrou para fora.</p><p>Foreman era mais fácil de ver do que Chase; ele tinha algo em mente que não tinha nada a ver com o caso. Pelo menos não diretamente. Seus olhos redondos estavam agradecidos por House. Ele teria estourado se não tivesse vindo. Cameron ainda não sabia sobre o ataque de Chase, e eles concordaram que sim. Como quatro conspiradores. Ele, capataz, Cuddy e Wilson.</p><p>"Ela se foi, você pode conversar. É sobre Chase? "</p><p>Com um suspiro, Foreman pegou a bola novamente, mas depois de uma rápida mudança de coração e um olhar quase temeroso para o chefe, decidiu pela caneta inocente no suporte da caneta e a tocou nervosamente.</p><p>"Ele é estranho, House. Ele tem tentado muito nos últimos dias, tenho que reconhecer isso sem inveja, mas algo está errado com ele. Quando expressei a suspeita de que o paciente pudesse sofrer de esquizofrenia ( ilusão religiosa , estampada como o primeiro sintoma no quadro da escrita esquisita da esquerda de Foreman), ele defendeu o sujeito com dentes e garras, sussurrou e desapareceu sem deixar rasto. A história médica revela abuso sexual. Anos atrás, mas o cara tem falado com fantasmas desde os tempos. Chase prevê um distúrbio metabólico, mas a TC não estaria errada. ”</p><p>"Então faça isso. Estou procurando por Chase."</p><p>“Casa!” Ele se virou no meio do caminho. Foreman consertou o bloco da mesa. Seus dedos doíam à procura do santuário, House o reconheceu pela abertura furtiva de seus olhos na bola.Nervosismo era algo em seu neurologista que nem sempre era visto.</p><p>"Você ... deixa ele em paz, não é? Quando você está sem trabalho, quero dizer. Ele passou por muita coisa. "</p><p>"Aparentemente demais", rosnou House quando saiu.</p><p>Agora ele estava ficando louco. Cunhou a doença do paciente e, portanto, não a considerou patológica.</p><p>Onde ele poderia estar não era difícil de adivinhar. Embora ele espiasse obedientemente na sala comunal, ele foi intuitivamente atraído para a capela.</p><p>Chase estava na terceira fila. House esperava encontrá-lo em oração silenciosa, mas ele se virou às pressas quando ouviu o som familiar da bengala. Quando o viu, House percebeu o quão difícil era para ele não cruzar o peito.</p><p>Em vez disso, ele passou a mão sob a gravata e a camisa e segurou algo lá, como se sua vida dependesse disso. As veias e ossos das costas da mão se projetavam plasticamente.</p><p>House fingiu não se importar e teve a audácia de se sentar ao lado de Chase e colocar a mão casualmente em sua coxa assustadoramente se contorcendo. Respirando fundo, Chase inclinou a cabeça depois de colocar o pé firmemente no chão. Seus dedos ainda estavam mexendo na gola.</p><p>"Você planejou tudo com cuidado e não acho que faça muito sentido tentar mudar de idéia. Eu faço assim mesmo. O pacote da sua tia chegou hoje. Por favor, pense em paz - sussurrou House; no silêncio do pequeno salão, parecia quase alto demais, mesmo depois de pigarrear.</p><p>"Eu posso imaginar como fica dentro de você, mas não é o que você pensa. O homem é psicótico, você não pode mudar isso. O que você pode mudar é você. Sua atitude em relação à vida, para mim. Que eu te machuquei tanto alguns dias atrás é lamentável e um erro. Eu queria te ajudar. E eu gosto de admitir que me divirto um pouco com você. Eles são lindos e tão apaixonados que seria pecado não fazê-lo. Não jogue fora sua juventude. Você não tinha muito disso, então o que há de errado comigo estragando você um pouco? Antes tarde do que nunca. Eu sei que você quer isso. Você não precisa usar uma máscara comigo. "</p><p>Isso soou como bajulação diabólica novamente? De alguma forma. Como ele recuperou sua confiança abalada?</p><p>"Não se preocupe, não vou lhe oferecer frutos do conhecimento ou cair do penhasco. Tudo que eu quero é salvar você de decepções. Temos muito tempo e agora sei que você não gosta das coisas difíceis. Você é mais o cuddler, mas tudo bem. Então nos abraçamos, você também é bom nisso. Eu só não quero te perder. E quero que você fique longe das drogas e não vá a boates desonestas. (Agora ele parecia um pai rindo.) Para o seu próprio bem. Não peço mais, Chase. Você pode determinar como deve ser o nosso relacionamento ".</p><p>Deus, ele falou como um livro, era imparável. Chase ainda estava olhando para frente, pressionando pensativamente sua corrente de surfista. Ou um amuleto cruzado no pescoço.</p><p>A pele do arco da mandíbula tremeluzia violeta-azulada, e House foi inspirado pelo desejo sem sentido de que o hematoma fosse causado pelo jogo de luz dos painéis de vidro colorido. Havia sangue no lábio inferior.</p><p>Não era de admirar que Foreman sentisse o cheiro do ar da manhã e Cameron tivesse vontade de conversar. Ele teria que aturar seus tímpanos depois da viagem à cantina. Provavelmente, graças a Chase, ela não o atacou imediatamente com um chicote e uma espada. Quem poderia trapacear se ele colocasse nele. Para pessoas que gostavam de mentir.</p><p>"Você deveria ter me contado naquela noite. Que você se sentiu envergonhado e surpreso. Uma sexualidade realizada é uma das poucas alegrias que ela tem a oferecer na minha vida. Eu também tenho a impressão da sua. Sinto muito por estar errado. E que eu me esqueci ontem à noite não acontece novamente. Eu me torno asceta quando você se sente melhor. Sem sexo, sem álcool, sem pílulas. Você tem que substituí-lo por mim. Ok? "</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>"Diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. "</p><p>Ele piscou hesitante, devagar. O tempo todo antes parecia que seus olhos estavam secos. Como se ele já tivesse chorado demais pela inocência perdida que lhe fora roubada por um homem, o diabo . Ele não virou a cabeça, falou com o banco à sua frente.</p><p>"Você pode ficar com meu pau. Não preciso mais dele. - Sua voz ecoou profunda e levemente pela capela.</p><p>Ele não se sentiu surpreso, nem um pouco. Foi emocionante com House, mas ele nunca seria capaz de lhe dizer isso. O medo do homem que ele admirava o excitou ainda mais. Quando ele pensou em admitir para si mesmo, ele corou.</p><p>"Eu preciso de você", respondeu House, que não esperava uma resposta tão rude. Por que de repente ele prestou mais atenção e compreensão a todos que não a ele? Porque ele era mau, o que era mau . "Você ainda acha que estou possuído por demônios? Então eu deveria realmente me contorcer aqui, certo? Você nunca viu o Exorcista ? "</p><p>"Estou voltando para o meu apartamento", disse ele letargicamente. "Ou para o hotel. Amanhã você tem minha demissão na mesa. "</p><p>Não, obrigado por tudo . Porque você nunca agradeceu a Satanás.</p><p>Determinado a não demonstrar consternação, House se levantou. Ele poderia ser persistente; ninguém tinha que lhe mostrar como fazê-lo. Ele o acomodara mais que o suficiente.</p><p>"Arrume suas coisas e vá embora. Não quero mais te ver aqui. "</p><p>Chase não o chamou de volta como Foreman ou Cameron, e com muito menos razão.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seu caderno estava sobre a mesa de trabalho; ele tinha esquecido, não tinha aparecido no escritório. Até a jaqueta de couro preta - muito legal para a estação, mas legal, o que era mais importante - ainda estava pendurada no cabide.</p><p>Cameron, é claro, lera os levitas, Foreman mantinha um olhar desconfiado sobre ele, e o paciente, um magro de trinta e poucos anos chamado Clark (ele havia esquecido seu sobrenome, ou não?). Era um caso para o maluco, e conversar ao redor não ajudava. Quando ele não estava no meio de visões do céu, ele gritou com sua alma após o único médico inteligente, que havia desistido hoje.</p><p>Já passava da meia-noite e ele tinha medo de voltar para seu apartamento vazio, que estava nublado e deprimente sem Chase, que brilhava sem esforço em sua cabana.</p><p>Ele cuidadosamente abriu o caderno. Sentindo um mal-estar na boca do estômago, ele esperou o computador iniciar com um som muito alto e espiou pela porta de vidro. As irmãs da noite passeavam de um lado para o outro, algumas cumprimentadas com um aceno estressado, mas respeitoso. A hierarquia era elementar no Hospital Plainsboro.</p><p>Ele precisava de uma senha para a caixa de correio; Chase não tinha olhos azuis para salvá-lo automaticamente. A primeira coisa que ele tentou foi House , e ele teve que rir com relutância e amargura quando descobriu que não era a coisa certa a fazer. No que diz respeito à humildade, ele poderia aprender muito com Chase.</p><p>Com o dedo sobre a boca, contemplando seu reflexo na parede de vidro, ele considerou. O que era importante para ele, o que não deveria ser esquecido? Tinha que haver uma maneira de verificar os e-mails sem invadir o computador.</p><p>Seus animais de estimação anteriores. A data de nascimento. Que ele surpreendentemente manteve. Eles não o celebraram, seu dia de honra porque Chase não disse nada, mas ele sabia quando nasceu que era tão dolorosamente jovem. Estava em seu arquivo e ele notara. Embora ele fosse realmente péssimo sobre isso.</p><p>Dandylion021279</p><p>A caixa de correio estava cheia de rascunhos, cartas de aplicação, respostas. Respostas das universidades jesuítas.</p><p>Dois manifestaram interesse. Wheeling Jesuit University em West Virginia e Marquette University em Milwaukee / Wisconsin. As mil regras nos sites das duas universidades podem ser reduzidas aos seguintes dogmas:</p><p>Encontre Deus em todas as coisas. Ajude outras pessoas a promover seus talentos dados por Deus. Faça do mundo um lugar melhor.</p><p>Ele não podia acreditar. Ele queria gritar de raiva ou correr contra a parede; ele cerrou os punhos e apoiou a testa neles. Deus tomou sua querida dele. Como Abraham Isaac foi levado, Jacob Joseph. Com a diferença de que os pais tribais haviam sido postos à prova apenas e seus filhos foram finalmente autorizados a mantê-los. Essa felicidade não seria concedida a ele.</p><p>Além disso, as frases impressionantes em seus ouvidos soavam como promessas efervescentes de uma seita, contra a qual Chase tinha que ser protegido.</p><p>Gemendo, ele torceu as mãos no colo quando uma dor invulgarmente aguda irritou os nervos da perna doente. Para não gritar, ele bateu na mesa com a mão plana. Ele estaria sozinho novamente. Sozinho com suas pílulas.</p><p>Por que ele pediu para mantê-lo privado também? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o exemplar Chase teve que deixar essa oferta imoral trazer consequências que seu chefe não gostava. Se ele não o tivesse apresentado tão rapidamente, pelo menos ele ainda o teria à sua volta na clínica.</p><p>A propósito, Cuddy também choraria por sua demissão. Mas, contra sua vontade, nem ele nem ela conseguiram convencer um funcionário a ficar.</p><p>Sob a pasta Rascunhos , entre uma dúzia de outros, ele encontrou um assunto que o fez abrir o arquivo. Pessoalmente .</p><p>Dr. Casa,</p><p>A decisão de sair não é fácil para mim. Gostei de trabalhar no seu departamento e neste hospital e aprendi muito. Eu gostaria de transmitir esse conhecimento, usá-lo para ajudar os outros. Assim como você me ajudou, não apenas como cientista, mas como alguém que vê a pessoa toda e nem sempre segue as regras da medicina convencional.</p><p>Sei que você pensa de maneira diferente da minha, suas motivações não seriam minhas, mas o que importa é que você fez isso. Sem você, eu não teria encontrado o meu caminho para acreditar em Deus e em mim mesmo.</p><p>Em tudo o que aconteceu, as lembranças de você, a visita ao zoológico, a viagem a Nova York e também uma reunião privada que eu nunca esperava predominar em minha memória. Que você sempre esteve lá para mim.</p><p>Não foi fácil, talvez mais difícil para você do que para mim. Mas em nenhum lugar eu fui tão livre quanto com você. Lamento que tenha sido tão difícil para mim mostrar isso a você e não encontrar as palavras certas quando estou de frente para você, então, por favor, leve esta carta infelizmente patética como um agradecimento.</p><p>Vou sentir sua falta.</p><p>Quando ele terminava de ler a carta com a qual Chase aparentemente ainda estava mexendo (não havia cumprimentos obrigatórios , Dr. Chase . Além disso, ele reformulava a versão em sentenças sóbrias, pois o rascunho aparentemente servia para servir a si próprio. para confessar seus sentimentos) havia lágrimas nos olhos e ele percebeu que havia mordido os nós dos dedos ao longo do caminho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dor melancólica e de despedida falava das falas de Chase e o infortúnio de ter que se separar de algo que você não estava pronto para deixar ir. Como seus pais naquela época. Coisas que um jovem como ele não deveria saber.</p><p>"Você não precisa desistir disso. Fica comigo Este é o seu caminho, garoto, não esse sacerdócio frígido e a hipocrisia de um mundo melhor. ”</p><p>"Você ligou?"</p><p>Como se fosse pego, House fechou o caderno. Ele conversara com Chase como um tolo sem amor que não estava lá. Quem apareceu foi Wilson, como sempre, no lugar errado e na hora errada. O que mais ele queria aqui? Ele se recostou, cruzou os braços atrás do pescoço e tentou parecer o mais despreocupado possível. "Apenas ri alto."</p><p>"Hum. Risada engraçada. Esta com fome Estou a caminho da cantina. "</p><p>Ele se aproximou, preocupado, porque House não respondeu. "Meio estranho. Você afirma ter rido, mas parece desesperado. Então foi provavelmente uma risada desesperada. Um que é frequentemente lido em romances ".</p><p>Às vezes ele era incrivelmente diplomático. "Vamos lá, vamos ao refeitório e conversamos, ok? Eu doo um primeiro café da manhã. Parece-me que você poderia usá-lo. E assustadoramente sensível.</p><p>"Você falou com ele?"</p><p> House tomou um gole apático da caneca quente e xingou. A testa de Wilson franziu. "Eu falei com ele. Não era realmente uma conversa. Ele vai irrevogavelmente. Essa foi a única coisa que eu consegui obter dele. "</p><p>Wilson mexeu o café com preocupação até que House enlouqueceu de assistir e pegou a colher da mão. Wilson suspirou e enterrou a mão no cabelo.</p><p>"É uma pena. Ele pode não ter sido particularmente popular, mas fez um bom trabalho. Alguém como ele não é fácil de substituir ".</p><p>"Isso é tudo?"</p><p>"O que você quer ouvir?"</p><p>" Ele vai pensar sobre isso - eu o trago de volta, custe o que custar - chore no meu ombro , algo assim."</p><p>"Hm ... eu prefiro a verdade, que às vezes é dolorosa. Você vai superar isso. "</p><p>"Obrigado pelo seu conselho."</p><p>Ele levantou-se abruptamente e mancou de volta ao escritório para bater na poltrona por algumas horas antes de começar a trabalhar. Uma surpresa o esperava diante da porta de vidro: Chase estava no escritório, guardou o caderno no bolso e tirou a jaqueta do gancho, no qual pendurou o graveto e depois vagou pela sala para uma inspeção final. Finalmente, ele olhou para a mesa, soltou um suspiro leve e pegou a bola de feltro, girando-a distraidamente, quase sonhadora em suas mãos. Vê-lo brincar com ele, perdido em pensamentos ou pensativo, sempre teve um fascínio indescritivelmente meditativo em House. Chase tratou o brinquedo usado com tanto amor como se fosse um ser humano.</p><p>De repente, ele se sentiu mais constrangido do que nunca na presença do garoto. Ele rapidamente se afastou para que Chase, que estava olhando para cima, não o notasse. Tarde demais. Infelizmente, o graveto escorregou dele e deslizou no chão de linóleo recém-polido. O barulho de chocalho causado pelo contato ecoou no crânio de House.</p><p>Chase virou a cabeça como um ladrão em território não autorizado antes de colocar a bola de volta e decidir fugir para a frente.</p><p>"Dr. Casa? "</p><p>Qual era o sentido de se esconder quando você já estava localizado? Além disso, sua reação foi mais do que ridícula. Ele ainda era o chefe e, como tal, havia concedido autoridade. Gemendo, ele se inclinou para a bengala e empurrou a porta totalmente aberta. A pele delicada de Chase sangrou de repente. Ele ficou triste, realmente não o esperava.</p><p>"Você ainda está aqui", disse ele, subitamente sem fôlego.</p><p>"Você também."</p><p>Espero que ele tivesse fechado a caixa de correio corretamente no PC. Se Chase descobrisse que ele cheirou seus e-mails, a confiança se foi para sempre.</p><p>"Eu esqueci uma coisa. Boa noite. Breve, hostil, sem sequer olhar para ele. Quando ele passou por ele, House segurou seu braço levemente.</p><p>Ele resmungou com relutância. Uma sutil fragrância masculina mudou as frentes, misturou-se à dele quando Chase girou nos calcanhares e agora o encarava de frente. Tão tremendo quanto uma criança zangada, ele não era mais e sempre seria, pelo menos para ele. Uma rajada caiu no rosto estreito e uniforme que nem podia ser machucado, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás em uma mistura de raiva e medo. "Deixe-me."</p><p>"Não vá. Eu não posso deixar você ir. O que eu disse anteriormente não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu te levo para casa. Nossa casa. Você dorme na cama, eu no sofá. Nós continuamos assim, ok? Não vou tocar em você de novo. "</p><p>Ele certamente prometeu demais, mas isso era irrelevante no momento. O que importava para ele era a promessa, não importava o que significava que era forçada.</p><p>As expressões faciais de Chase refletiram incerteza quando ele desviou o olhar e trabalhou no lábio, que então começou a sangrar novamente. Ele limpou o sangue mecanicamente com os dedos. Aleluia. Ele pensou sobre isso. Ele continuou encorajado:</p><p>"Você não é um padre e nunca pode se tornar um. Isso seria negar a si mesmo, renunciar a coisas que são suas. Foi estúpido o que eu disse há algumas semanas. Os sectários de Wheeling e Milwaukee são teimosos. Santos autoproclamados. Você não se encaixa lá. Não fique triste. "</p><p>"Como você sabe que eu me inscrevi lá?"</p><p>Droga, ele havia se afastado. Que isso tinha que acontecer com ele! Seu cérebro mudou automaticamente para turbo.</p><p>"Eu pensei que sim. Estas são as faculdades jesuítas mais exclusivas do país. E já que o melhor é bom o suficiente para meus funcionários ... "</p><p>O ceticismo ainda não havia sido vencido. "Como você sabe disso?"</p><p> "Eu sei de tudo ( sou o príncipe das trevas, ele apenas mordeu de volta). Você não está mais olhando. Você já alcançou seu objetivo. Você está em minha casa, não sabe? Não quero te controlar, não quero te restringir. Basta estar lá para você um pouco. O jeito que você está lá para mim. Nós nos complementamos. "</p><p>Ele apertou impulsivamente o aperto no braço enquanto pegava o queixo com a outra mão e diagnosticava o hematoma. O gelo não estaria errado, a pele estava um pouco inchada. Ele ficou chocado por ter atingido tanto. Ele deve estar muito bêbado. Se ao menos não se repetisse.</p><p>Chase olhou para ele com pânico aberto, como se estivesse paralisado. House aproveitou sua condição e o empurrou de volta para a mesa em que ele o levantou. Vários arquivos, a bola e os utensílios de escrita foram deixados de lado, e Chase soltou um grito impotente que o incitou, mas ele se forçou a se mover com calma para não assustá-lo.</p><p>No calor da batalha, ele ocasionalmente tendia a ser cru, mas estranhamente, a aparência vulnerável e o passado traumático de Chase desafiavam o romântico nele. Somente quando ele percebeu que o garoto era praticamente destemido (ele nunca estava completo) e podia se emocionar um pouco, ele se permitiu mais do que Chase permitia. </p><p>“Você não será aceito no Wheeling ou no Marquette. Eu vou cuidar disso. "</p><p>Envergonhado e ansioso (uma combinação atraente, como House descobriu), ele pressionou o rosto no ombro de House, os braços em volta do tronco, como se não tivessem outro lugar. Às vezes, achava assustadora a naturalidade que Chase irradiava quando estava com ele, porque isso o tornava uma espécie de intoxicação e ele não gostava de perder o controle sobre si mesmo. Como se por si só, ele abriu as pernas com a intenção de deixá-lo se aproximar. Serviu-se relaxando os músculos. E mostrou a ele que ele não se importava. Que ele o amava de uma maneira que ele não podia pronunciar verbalmente, apenas em cartas sentimentais, compreendendo o silêncio e, às vezes, ousado esforço físico.</p><p>Oh Chase, é exatamente assim que eu quero você. Você não precisa me dizer nada. Você pode mentir com palavras, mas agora é honesto.</p><p>A boa vontade foi esquecida. Com um suspiro profundo, quase animal, House explorou a boca ainda desesperadamente fechada do garoto, que ele então abriu, puxou o lábio superior, provou a pele salgada e o hálito puro. Gentilmente, mas com uma intenção clara, ele empurrou contra ele, agarrou sua pélvis para que não deslizasse sobre o tampo da mesa.</p><p>"Por favor," Chase implorou sob sons abafados e entusiasmados com os quais ele reagiu a todas as ações do homem mais alto. "Não aqui ... não desse jeito."</p><p>Ele ainda o estava segurando enquanto House o puxava para trás até que sua cabeça pendesse sobre a mesa e ele beijou sua garganta, onde a posição desconfortável pressionou seu pomo de adão contra sua pele. Seu coração bombeava sangue rapidamente através da circulação e batia loucamente em seu peito, fundindo-se com o ritmo de seu próprio batimento cardíaco. Ele sentiu as pernas de Chase se fecharem ao seu redor, apertando seus rins e levantando a pélvis, puxando-se sobre ele. A dor maçante não era desconfortável.</p><p>Aprovando, ele acariciou o rosto de Chase com a parte externa de seus dedos.</p><p>"Você vai ficar? Diga sim Infelizmente não tenho nada para chantagear você. Exceto pelo desejo de carne. Você gosta de mim, não é? Isso é bom. Eu instalei uma câmera de vídeo na parede. Para minha coleção particular. Mas isso pode mudar rapidamente. "</p><p>Chase riu completamente inesperadamente; Diversão emparelhada com emoção obscureceu seus olhos. Ele não tinha certeza sobre o escopo da mensagem de House. "Você não tem."</p><p>"Você acha que eu estou mentindo?"</p><p>Divertido, ele o levantou de volta à vertical, onde Chase pressionou contra ele, ofegando. Mais uma vez ele literalmente rastejou em seu ombro, tenso e engasgado como se estivesse doente. No início, House estava contente em apenas dar-lhe uma parada.</p><p>Líquido encharcou sua camisa. A perseguição acabara de ser despreocupada, mas agora o pecado desabou sobre ele como uma força primordial. Casa reconfortante acariciou seu pescoço. Ele estava um pouco suado, como uma criança esquentando brincando.</p><p> "Sch ... você não precisa chorar. Isso é bom. "</p><p>"Nada é bom", ele fungou. "Você fez de novo ... e eu não ... te rejeitei."</p><p>"Porque você gosta de mim. Não é um erro. Aguarde e você terá muito mais fácil. Por que você está tornando a vida tão complicada? Já é bastante difícil. Eu também gosto de você. Pense novamente antes de sentir pena da sua decisão. Pelo meu bem, você volta para o seu apartamento, mas é indispensável aqui no hospital.</p><p>Fazendo beicinho, ele ajeitou o cabelo. "Você nunca mais me verá. Eu tenho muito de Washington. Você não precisa se preocupar com referências. Eu posso conseguir o emprego sem a sua recomendação. "</p><p>Ele o empurrou para longe. Ele quase caiu.</p><p>Olhos grandes, com pupilas dilatadas, exigiam compreensão e também tentavam desprezar o que ele não sentia. Não depois de todos os meses. Era difícil para ele odiá-lo. Talvez ele tivesse poderes mágicos dos quais não fazia ideia.</p><p>Chase agarrou o lábio inferior graciosamente, mas com os olhos vidrados de confusão e emoção, da mesa, pegou a alça da bolsa na cadeira, puxou um envelope do bolso do paletó, que ele colocou abruptamente na mesa. Então ele saiu, limpando o nariz com as costas da mão e passando as mãos pelo rosto com as duas mãos. Então ele desapareceu do seu campo de visão. Como um pecador que se atormenta.</p><p>Ele nem tinha lhe dado a oportunidade de se justificar.</p><p>Abrir o envelope salvou House. Ele apoiou as duas mãos contra o painel de vidro, a cabeça inclinada. Água ou suor coçavam ao longo da ponte do nariz, e um soluço estridente subiu em sua garganta; um som que o sacudiu.</p><p>Ele estragou tudo. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Quando ele voltou para suas quatro paredes hesitante e levemente embriagado à tarde, Chase não estava mais lá, seus pertences e sua mala de viagem desapareceram. Tudo o que lhe restava era sua fragrância fascinante, que desapareceria em algumas semanas, deprimida por suas próprias exalações mais nítidas. Por um tempo, ele estava apenas encostado na parede do quarto, onde estava mais intensamente consciente dele, olhos fechados, narinas sopradas.</p><p>Até a escuridão do outono engolir a sala, ele permaneceu no mesmo local e sentiu pena de si mesmo.</p><p> A carta de demissão de Chase foi recebida com quase alívio pelos colegas. Foreman não tinha mais um concorrente, e Cameron finalmente conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho e no chefe novamente, que, no entanto, havia caído consideravelmente a seu favor desde que ele "fez coisas" com Chase. Felizmente, quem agora tinha puxado o cordão.</p><p>Eles acreditavam que o desejo de variedade de Chase (e a dependência doentia das palavras de House-Cameron) os levaram a outro hospital, e ele os deixou acreditar neles. Cameron ficaria triste se descobrisse que sua devoção ao Todo-Poderoso não era mais pelo mundo das mulheres (se ela soubesse quem realmente se beneficiou dele nos últimos meses).</p><p>Seu antigo apartamento foi abandonado. Provavelmente porque ele não queria arriscar House tocando violão à noite e incomodando os vizinhos.</p><p>Ele passou várias vezes depois do trabalho, sem obrigação, e nunca havia luz acesa, nem sinal de vida. É claro que o toque dele na porta da frente ou no telefone também não foi ouvido. Ele não pôde ser contatado pelo telefone celular e os e-mails não foram recebidos. Era preocupante, como se Chase tivesse ido embora. No mosteiro - ou onde quer que ele fosse - os babados técnicos provavelmente eram coisas do diabo e foram imediatamente confiscados.</p><p>Ele não falou com a caixa de correio; Chase saberia de qualquer maneira que ele tentava ligar para ele todos os dias e não respondia por desafio (ou autoproteção).</p><p>Curiosamente, o resto de sua equipe mudou rapidamente para a agenda. Isso o surpreendeu, pois Chase tratava Cameron e Foreman quase intimamente nas últimas semanas. Eles eram da faixa etária, Cameron da mesma idade, apenas um pouco mais nova que Chase, Foreman como o irmão grande e protetor de ambos.</p><p>Pareceu cruel para ele que eles não sentissem sua falta, não perguntassem mais sobre ele. Ele avaliara Cameron em particular de maneira diferente. Por um longo tempo, ela estava atrás do colega inacessível, e agora que ele estava de pé e longe sem deixar vestígios, ela parecia aliviada de grande preocupação.</p><p>Ao contrário dele. Ele uivou atrás dele como o cachorro dedicado ao seu mestre perdido. Se pelo menos ele tivesse notícias dele, saberia que estava bem. Então ele poderia dormir mais pacificamente. Como conseqüência de seus distúrbios do sono, ele aumentou a dose de seus comprimidos. Não foi realmente útil.</p><p>O que ele temia o tempo todo havia acontecido. Chase cresceu, como Wilson havia dito. House tinha sido apenas uma parada no caminho. Mas ele não queria ser uma experiência, nem uma perseguição adulta com um comportamento confiante, olhos contundentes, ombros largos e bochechas com a barba por fazer em caminhos inseguros que o levavam a algum lugar onde ele talvez não pudesse se libertar de sua própria força porque se superestimara. Ele queria o filho de volta. Quem assistiu desenhos animados com ele e chorou sua dor de sua alma. Encantado e cheio de admiração, ele ouviu tocar no piano ou violão e ficou agradecido por qualquer atenção. Suas decisões não estavam em dúvida. E quem deu a risada mais maravilhosa do mundo inteiro.</p><p>Sem Chase, ele foi um fracasso em nível humano.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Por um longo tempo, ele não pôde ficar no apartamento sem companhia à noite. Chase nunca tinha falado muito, na maioria das vezes a televisão havia assumido o controle, e ainda assim estava muito quieto sem ele. Não há mais jovialidade, não mais medos que o distraem e tiram o maior: o medo de envelhecer por conta própria. Agora ela estava de volta, mais poderosa do que nunca. A dor na perna piorou por estar sozinho, e ele procurou o Vicodin cada vez mais para entorpecer-se.</p><p>Uma noite, a luz o acordou no corredor. Ele voltou! Ele saiu às pressas, tremendo por todo o corpo pela alegria de se encontrar novamente.</p><p>"Chase?"</p><p>Ninguém mais estava no apartamento, o que era ainda mais desdenhoso à noite. Ele tinha esquecido de desligar o interruptor quando foi para a cama. Ele quase chorou de decepção. Mas ele o ouviu falar. Em algum lugar ele sussurrou com seu sotaque australiano.</p><p>Eu voltei Eu não aguentaria sem você. Eu não quero ser um jesuíta, diversão é uma palavra estrangeira para eles. É muito melhor para você. Eu sempre quero ficar agora, se puder.</p><p>Você pode, Robbie. Você precisa. Volte para o papai.</p><p>"Chase! Onde você está? Ele se virou, desesperado, rugindo até sentir tontura. Alguém bateu na parede com a vassoura.</p><p>"Ei, vizinho! São quatro da manhã! Pessoas sensatas precisam dormir! "</p><p>O que lhe deu a ideia de ligar para alguém. Ele não estava tão abandonado quanto se sentia agora.</p><p>Pouco tempo depois, Wilson estava de pé no tapete com uma bolsa de ombro, bocejando e esfregando os olhos inchados.</p><p>"Eu não sei do que se trata, House. Não posso substituir o Chase por você. "</p><p>"Entre. Você pode dormir imediatamente, eu simplesmente não posso ficar sozinho. O apartamento é grande demais para um.</p><p>Sonâmbulo, Wilson cambaleou para o sofá.</p><p>"Não era no passado."</p><p>Perplexo, House olhou para ele. "O que você está fazendo?"</p><p>"Execute seu comando. Estou cansada E eu idiota pensei que era sobre a vida e a morte, assim como você choramingou no telefone. Agora estou imediatamente feliz por estar errado. Boa noite casa Bom resto da noite. "</p><p>Ele não podia estar falando sério. Ele pensou que seria ajudado se roncasse a quilômetros de distância de si mesmo? Então ele poderia ter ficado em casa.</p><p>“Você não precisa dormir no capacho, caso contrário eu dificilmente teria trazido você aqui.” Ele acenou em direção ao quarto. Wilson gemeu e seguiu seu olhar através do corredor.</p><p>"Você está falando sério? Eu deveria dormir na sua cama? "</p><p>"Espero que você não tenha pés frios ou algo desconfortável em mim que durma."</p><p>"Mas eu não posso-"</p><p>"Chase não era tão chato quanto você", disse ele, interrompendo o debate e mancando à frente.</p><p> </p><p>A crista que apareceu debaixo das cobertas na manhã seguinte não era loira, mas morena e desgrenhada. Certo, ele notificou Wilson quando a dor de separação de Chase o devorou. Deus, ele foi realmente feito e um tolo. No entanto, pela primeira vez desde o adeus de Chase, ele dormiu bem, pelo que agradeceu a Wilson. No entanto, o esplendor do cabelo de Wilson despertou a saudade dos cabelos loiros e macios de Chase. Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Wilson, que parecia mais sedoso do que parecia. Quase tão bom quanto Chase '. Mas apenas quase.</p><p>Acorde. Eu bebo meu café preto e sem açúcar. "</p><p>"Huh? Onde ... o que? "</p><p>“Hospedagem e hospedagem gratuitas estão disponíveis apenas em troca. Eu lidei dessa maneira com ele, não vai ser diferente com você. Vamos, levante-se e tome café da manhã. "</p><p>“Eu não estou aqui voluntariamente se eu pudesse lembrá-lo!” Era realmente Wilson.</p><p>"Ergo, você é minha escrava. Não quero brigar de manhã cedo. E tomar um banho. Você fede. E você ronca também. "</p><p>Com um lamento, Wilson desapareceu no banheiro e depois na cozinha. Ele o havia prejudicado. Não fedia, mas não cheirava a Chase. Mais como ele de manhã: sem lavar, depois de suor azedo.</p><p>Com uma roupa boba, ele trocou a roupa de cama e enfiou a usada com o aroma de Chase nas dobras, como estava no armário. E seriamente considerado a construção de um santuário. Como pais atingidos pelo destino, cujo filho havia morrido em um trágico acidente e cujo altar familiar do ente querido ajudou na perda. Mas não restava muito de seu ex-companheiro de quarto com quem ele poderia ter equipado o santuário. Tudo o que ele havia gradualmente depositado no pequeno apartamento tinha ido com ele. Ele tinha vergonha das lágrimas invisíveis e da idéia absurda.</p><p>Se Wilson o pegasse assim, ele imediatamente lhe daria psicoterapia crônica.</p><p>O que talvez ele precisasse. No período que se seguiu, ele sofreu ilusões e foi incapaz de reduzir o Vicodin, para que o assombrassem todos os dias, às vezes à noite. Mas havia pelo menos Wilson, cuja voz sonora era como uma pílula para dormir ou que o enchia de Valium quando a própria noite de sono estava em risco.</p><p>Ele viu Chase na cidade várias vezes. Sempre a pé, sempre seguindo o caminho oposto. Aparentemente de propósito, para que House não pudesse segui-lo.</p><p>Ele carregava sua bolsa e um casaco escuro, meio comprimento, além desse cachecol sem sentido. Nada com uma roupa casta. O programa de estudo parecia bastante secular. Provavelmente estava enganado sobre os graduados de uma escola jesuíta. Mas o que mais ele queria aqui? Ele não disse que estava treinando em Washington?</p><p>A primeira vez que Chase o imaginou, ele parou subitamente, espantado na rua, sem se preocupar com o motorista trêmulo atrás dele, que quase havia atingido sua traseira.</p><p>Ele mancou ao redor do carro e atravessou a rua. Ele não podia estar longe ainda. Um ônibus freou na parada do quarteirão. Ele o reconheceu entre os passageiros. Ele subiu as escadas levemente.</p><p> Como se fosse sobre a sua vida, ele correu, ofegou e ofegou, e por pouco sentiu sua falta. Sua bengala teve que dar lugar ao pneumático da porta. Dentro do ônibus que partia, no entanto, ele não viu mais Chase. Ou ele também o havia notado e se entrincheirou atrás da multidão de presos, ou na verdade viu fantasmas.</p><p>No entanto, ele passou na parada todos os dias no mesmo horário. Como um ritual. Gradualmente, os passageiros o conheciam, cumprimentavam ou olhavam meio divertido e meio irritado, já que ele nunca entrava, apenas observavam atentamente.</p><p>Um louco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Também era um mau hábito (como se ele já não tivesse o suficiente) parar em um pub virgem, onde ele tinha problemas para não se embebedar. Ele não foi mais a José. A bodega tinha muitas lembranças de Chase.</p><p>Você começou a beber. Isso me assusta.</p><p>"Você não precisa ter medo, Robbie. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. "</p><p>Ele se agachou à sua frente na mesa do bistrô e observou-o atentamente. House não estava muito surpreso, embora ele não o tivesse ouvido subir e seus níveis de adrenalina enlouqueceram por um momento. "Você tem certeza?"</p><p> "Absolutamente."</p><p>Ele brindou a ele. Quão fresco ele parecia e quão desiludida era sua expressão. Um pouco preocupado também. De repente. A luz fraca banhava sua pele em um tom sedutor de ouro, assim como os cabelos que ele jogava para trás com uma rápida volta de cabeça como um potro indomável. Ele mudou, sofreu uma lavagem cerebral? Difícil dizer. Apenas alguns dias atrás eles se viram pela última vez, mas House parecia uma eternidade.</p><p>Ele usava um suéter vermelho escuro por baixo do casaco, e House viu a cruz de prata deslizando para fora. Um sorriso zombador brincou em sua boca quando ele pegou o uísque novamente. Chase, que notou seu olhar, parou, olhou para si mesmo e enfiou o trailer sob o suéter. Finalmente, apoiou o cotovelo no prato e o queixo, que foi raspado novamente. Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas olhou para ele. Chase. Ele era ainda mais atraente do que se lembrava, e estava determinado a não deixá-la desaparecer. Se ele tivesse uma câmera com ele, ele o teria fotografado. Cego por sua beleza, ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando ele abriu novamente, ele ainda estava sentado lá. Aquele sorriso que torceu sua boca aveludada! Como antes.</p><p>"Posso convidar você?"</p><p>Silenciosamente, mas sorrindo educadamente, ele disse que não.</p><p> "Oh, querida, agora você é um abstencionista casto. E olhe para mim pecador patético do cavalo alto. Eu apenas esqueci. "</p><p>“Você mudou.” Sua mão jovem estava subitamente em seu braço. A visão ficou turva, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dedos delgados e longos. As unhas eram lisas e mais claras que a pele, como se ele as tivesse manicurado ou surfado duas semanas nas Ilhas Maurício.</p><p>Em geral, ele parecia invejável, cheio de vitalidade.</p><p>Apesar da separação e do fato de que ela se machucaria ainda mais após a aparição de Chase, House se sentiu melhor com o equilíbrio do jovem. Ficou claro para ele que ele não tinha pedido asilo. Mas finalmente ele teve a certeza de que seu protegido não estava perdendo nada. "Pare com isso. Com o Vicodin e o álcool. Pelo meu bem. Você se quebra. Eu sei como começa. "</p><p>O barman apareceu e House pediu uma cerveja de malte para a pessoa com quem estava conversando. Chase acenou com a cabeça para o barman e voltou para House com um grande sorriso. Os dentes perfeitos brilhavam.</p><p>"Eles não têm cerveja de exportação aqui", disse House com pesar. “Mas você sempre gostou de beber esse lixo aqui.” Dando um tchau , ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca entendi isso. E não é só isso. Você sempre foi um mistério para mim, Chase.</p><p>“E agora não sou mais uma?” Ele parecia quase decepcionado.</p><p>"Eles não estão mais lá. Qual é melhor. Para você Você parece bem. A existência frugal parece te pegar. Você está se sentindo do jeito que me parece ou está interpretando o cavalheiro purificado para mim?</p><p> "Sinto sua falta", disse ele. "Você é a única coisa que sinto falta. Eu tenho muito o que fazer, mas penso em você com frequência. Ele riu brevemente; um som de bufo. "Estou com saudades de casa. É por isso que eu queria ver você. "</p><p>"Isso não é cruel?"</p><p>A cerveja veio; o barman bateu no meio da mesa redonda e deu a House um olhar estranho que pedia a identidade do garoto bonito e estranho. Ele não achava que os funcionários eram tão indiscretos. Chase fez a coisa certa: ele puniu o barman com ignorância.</p><p>"Eu não posso impedir. Foi legal com você. Talvez o melhor momento da minha vida. Definitivamente o mais emocionante. "</p><p>"Agora me lisonjeie", comentou House; ele não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos porque tinha medo de encontrar algo nele; uma centelha de atração erótica que abalou sua decisão de vê-lo. "Você sempre foi bom nisso."</p><p>"Antes. Eu aprendi a ser honesto. Esta é a primeira lição, mas também é a mais difícil. O que vem a seguir não pode me assustar. "</p><p>"Então você aprendeu rapidamente. Como eu. "</p><p>House ficou surpreso ao descobrir que as palavras tocaram Chase; ele abaixou os olhos e engoliu. "Eu não queria ir. Mas estou convencido de que é o melhor para nós dois. Se está tudo bem com você, ainda quero vê-lo novamente. De vez em quando. Talvez faça algo com você, como - bons amigos. Tenho muito a agradecer e não me parece justo simplesmente te esquecer. "</p><p>"Oh. Eu não sou mais mau? "</p><p>Um pouco envergonhado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, na qual a luz das velas refletia tão lindamente. Ele resistiu à tentação de atravessar.</p><p>"Eu esperava que você não falasse mais sobre isso. Isso foi estúpido. Histérico. Perdoe-me? " </p><p>“Tudo, Chase.” Um olhar em seus olhos foi suficiente para tranquilizá-lo no tom do peito que ele realmente quis dizer isso.</p><p>Aliviado, Chase empurrou o banquinho para trás, girou a alça de couro da bolsa sobre a cabeça em um movimento e saltou para o chão. "Vejo você em breve."</p><p>Secura espalhada na boca de House. Ele queria ir? Agora?</p><p>“Outra bebida?” Ele não havia tocado a cerveja. "Conte-me sobre seus estudos. Eu quero ouvir sua voz e olhar para você. Não, sinceramente me importo com o que você faz. Fique mais cinco minutos. Ou você come comigo? A conta está em mim. "</p><p>Desprezível como ele atrasou a despedida. Havia pressão em seu peito que quase o deixou sem fôlego. Um sorriso arrependido dizia mais que um não, mas era a mesma coisa.</p><p>"Posso pelo menos ligar para você?"</p><p>"Melhor não. Eu sou difícil de alcançar. Vou entrar em contato com você. "</p><p>"Chase!"</p><p>Ele se virou, surpreso, suspirando na ponta dos pés. De repente, ele pareceu ter pressa. As sobrancelhas franzidas deram um pouco de impaciência. Ele ainda tinha que aprender o oposto. A próxima lição depois da honestidade.</p><p>  "Você não está em Washington. Então onde você está? Aqui em Princeton? Eu preciso saber onde você está se escondendo ... "</p><p>"Então não seria mais um esconderijo," Chase concluiu maliciosamente. "Vá para casa. Wilson está preocupado com você. Quão maduro isso soou.</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse correr atrás dele em seu banho, Chase rapidamente atravessou as mesas até a saída e se foi.</p><p>Quando o garçom dançou novamente, ele perguntou se estava assistindo aonde o jovem que acabava de se sentar à sua mesa tinha ido. O sujeito, um homem musculoso de dois quilos, deu a ele um olhar de pena, em vez de uma resposta, enquanto limpava os anéis secos nos copos em cima da mesa, equilibrando a cerveja de malte na outra mão. Ficou claro como ele pensava sobre a situação. Um bastardo medieval e solitário bebeu de um garoto de linha formal. Não é exatamente lisonjeiro para a reputação do novo local.</p><p> "Sem ofensa, mas se eu puder lhe dar um conselho, senhor: vá para casa. Se você ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, pegue o ônibus. House deslizou suavemente a chave do carro nos dedos trêmulos do gigante.</p><p>No caminho para casa por ruas escuras, ele foi dominado por um feitiço de choro; algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Foi aterrorizante e libertador ao mesmo tempo. Sua respiração tropeçou, quase hiperventilando quando os batimentos cardíacos aumentaram rapidamente. Ele suspeitava da interação entre álcool e medicamentos como causa. Chase estava certo: ele tinha que fazer algo sobre isso. Não havia lógica em se deixar levar assim. Além disso, ele realmente não queria assustá-lo, espancando-se como sua mãe fazia naquela época.</p><p>A reunião lhe deu um impulso, embora não parecesse.</p><p>“Deus do céu!” Wilson, que havia se transformado em dona de casa, o pegou na porta quando não conseguiu mais soltar a bengala da campainha depois de várias tentativas de encontrá-la. "Entre com você antes que os vizinhos percebam alguma coisa. Você sabe que horas são? "</p><p>"Ele está aqui", choramingou House no colarinho de Wilson. "Aqui na cidade. E foge de mim. Eu pensei que estava ficando louco ... "</p><p>Gemendo, seu amigo o arrastou para o sofá, onde ele caiu como uma árvore, e tirou o tênis dos pés. Espero que ele não o faça cantarolar com músicas folclóricas em ídiche.</p><p>"Chase? Não pode ser Ele está em Spokane / Washington. Mais de duas mil milhas daqui. E você está impiedosamente bêbado. Por que você está fazendo isso? Ele não ouvirá seus gritos ao longe, embora isso não me surpreenda. Eu acho que ele ficaria horrorizado por você ser tão chorão. "</p><p>Gemendo, House colocou um braço sobre o rosto. A escuridão que o envolvia era boa para ele, ele não estava mais tão animado. Seu peito subiu e caiu dolorosamente, e Wilson (bom Wilson) começou a desacelerar a respiração massageando a artéria carótida. Finalmente ele voltou ao corpo, sentiu os braços e as pernas novamente. Infelizmente também a náusea. Ele vomitou e Wilson fez uma careta. "Eu limpei o tapete hoje", ele resmungou com um encolher de ombros. "Ele realmente precisava disso."</p><p>"Ele estava na sede " , House murmurou. "Eu falei com ele. Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo, Wilson? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu só queria que ele se sentisse confortável comigo ... eu o assustei e não sei o que fazer com isso ".</p><p>"Casa! Finalmente, pare com o lamento abominável. O Chase está fora há mais de uma semana e, desde então, você zomba do amante enfraquecido. Tome drogas, fique bêbado e Deus sabe o que mais. Quem se surpreende por ter delírios ?!</p><p>"Ele estava lá", ele insistiu. "Tão bonito ... e tão limpo ... ele diz que sente minha falta."</p><p>Wilson ouviu atentamente enquanto conjurava um balde de algum lugar que House vomitava novamente. "Então. Não é fácil colocar palavras na boca da sua querida imaginária que você queria ouvir? "</p><p>"Você acha que eu o imaginei."</p><p>“Ei.” De repente, sua voz se suavizou. Ele até se aventurou a dar um tapinha no ombro quando as lágrimas subiram novamente nos olhos de House. "Você está triste porque o tempo com ele acabou, você bebe demais por causa disso - isso não é legal, mas não é uma vergonha. Isso mostra que você tem sentimentos. Que ele significa algo para você - "</p><p>Não diga agora que você vai superar isso.</p><p>"- Você vai superar isso. Em algumas semanas, seu comportamento atual será embaraçoso. Mas é bom que você o solte, por pior que seja. Se você precisa de alguém com quem conversar: sabe que estou sempre lá. Ele se esforçou para bocejar. "Eu vou dormir de novo. Você apenas fica aqui, ok? "</p><p>"Eu preciso que você fale", House chamou quando todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Wilson parou de responder. Sem querer, lágrimas correram pelo rosto novamente. Purificando, lavando toda a miséria até de manhã. Ele chorou inconsciente e dormiu como um homem morto.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Me ligue quando estiver acordado</p><p>Uma mensagem típica de Wilson em um post-de-rosa na geladeira.</p><p>Ligue para mim , ele teria satisfeito completamente seu pedido, porque sabia ler muito, mas não dormindo.</p><p>Já era tarde da manhã; Wilson não o acordou. Um sol pálido brilhou na cozinha atrás das janelas polidas quando ele se levantou, derramando um bule cheio de café em si mesmo para lidar com a ressaca quando uma dor intensa percorreu sua perna. Ele cambaleou até a mesa e derramou metade do conteúdo da caneca. Sua marcha piorou, cada passo torturado. Se ele estava sem um graveto, ele teve que segurar a perna direita e levantá-la com as mãos. Pendia em seu corpo como chumbo. Amaldiçoando baixinho, ele se sentou e massageou.</p><p>Wilson provavelmente tinha se saído bem com o tempo debitado, mas ele preferiria se dispersar com o trabalho. Em sua condição, ele foi acorrentado à casa; além disso, lembrou-se sombriamente de que um gigante havia roubado a chave do carro na noite anterior.</p><p>Quando ele se levantou laboriosamente para servir um uísque com uma consciência culpada, não pôde deixar de sentir que estava sendo vigiado. Um caso típico de paranóia. Ele já estava mais longe quando tentou contar a Chase. Quem não tinha acreditado nele de qualquer maneira.</p><p>De volta à mesa, ele jogou uma pílula e começou a enxaguar o álcool. Uma mão se fechou suavemente em torno de seu pulso e ele olhou para cima. Chase estava lá. Florescendo, brilhando como uma aparição. De jeans, camisa e camiseta. Suas roupas de trabalho. Só faltava o empate.</p><p>O cão dedicado sacudiu o rabo de alegria e soltou um gemido feliz.</p><p>"Não", Chase disse suavemente, mas com urgência. A tristeza em seu rosto deu à alegria um forte amortecedor. Ele não queria vê-lo entristecido! "Chega de uísque."</p><p>"Chase ..." Sua voz áspera murmurou o nome como uma fórmula mágica. "Você está aí, certo? Eles não vão mais embora. "</p><p>"Estou aqui", ele confirmou, e sentou-se depois que House colocou o copo de volta intacto. "O que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que não era pelo menos tão indiferente a você que você não iria me ouvir. "</p><p>"Eu ... quero sair, mas é difícil ... estou com dores, maior do que antes. Se ao menos eu tivesse você ... não estou apenas bebendo por causa da dor. Eu estou sozinho. "</p><p>Ele não entrou nisso. "Você pode afastar a cadeira da mesa, por favor?"</p><p>Chase caminhou lentamente até ele, agachou-se na frente dele e agora tinha que olhar para ele. O que ele fez de uma maneira que House não conseguiu interpretar. Havia algo perverso em seus olhos? Deus, ele não queria explodi-lo como uma distração? Ele colocou a mão cuidadosamente no tecido cicatrizado da coxa. O calor acalmou os nervos ali, e ele estremeceu quando a dor diminuiu um pouco. Isso foi quase tão bom quanto o seu primeiro palpite. A mão direita de Chase percorreu os contornos da paisagem da cratera humana, depois a esquerda, ambas ao mesmo tempo. Massagearam a dor da perna, com cuidado, sem muito barulho. Segure mais firme. A pressão era tão grande que não doeu. Tremendo, ele fechou os olhos.</p><p>"Você não precisa fazer isso."</p><p>"Eu quero isso. Eu gosto da sua perna, você não precisa ter vergonha disso. Gosto de tudo em você, mas gosto mais da sua perna.</p><p>Sua voz subitamente veio de cima, mas ele não largou as mãos. Só agora eles agarraram seu pescoço. Com uma ternura inigualável, ele se acomodou na coxa de House, deslocando gradualmente o peso da nádega esquerda para a direita, doente, a pressão permanecendo lá mais forte, mas variando conforme Chase continuava se movendo.</p><p>Ele gemeu. Mas foi bom, de alguma forma. Estimulante também. Era estranho, mas ele estava atormentado por luxúria e dor e pensou que estava tudo bem. Como se Chase tivesse que puni-lo por seu comportamento impossível em relação a ele. O que ele não fez, como se viu. A esse respeito, Chase não era tão draconiano quanto ele. Ele não se importava com a vingança. Antes indiferença, que ele não sentia por House.</p><p>"Sch ... no começo não é tão agradável, mas vai melhorar em um momento. Confie em mim. "</p><p>Lábios suaves em sua testa enquanto Chase se levantou brevemente para lhe dar uma demonstração que ele preferiria não fazer depois: a dor retornou tão violentamente que ele uivou e pressionou Chase bruscamente em seu colo.</p><p>No momento ele estava quase sem dor. Quando Chase se moveu novamente dessa maneira gentil e monótona, o resto da dor escapou como se estivesse sob força maior.</p><p>"Não", Chase murmurou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto deslizava em volta do colo de House. "Algo está errado ..."</p><p>"É ... perfeito", House respirou, mas Chase mudou de posição, beliscando a coxa com as duas pernas para concentrar a força de seus músculos no tecido danificado. E era mais perfeito que perfeito. O joelho de Chase pressionou contra sua área mais sensível, e ele ficou duro de excitação, o que Chase não pareceu notar ou ignorou com tato.</p><p>House enfiou os braços embaixo de Chase e enterrou o rosto no ombro bem torneado, cheirando a roupa nova. Ele não sabia se estava chorando por reunião ou por seu milagre. O fato é que ele queimou como um bebê. Logo a camisa de Chase estava encharcada na área dos ombros.</p><p>Ele pegou a explosão de espanto de House com facilidade. Tudo o que ele fez foi sentar-se em um movimento constante, balançando suavemente e segurando-o até que todas as lágrimas secassem. Ele quase gostou do fato de que ele era fraco para variar e que Chase estava fisicamente perto dele, sem nenhum sinal de excitação.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Chase fez uma pausa, permaneceu completamente calmo para dar à perna a oportunidade de se acostumar com os impulsos enviados. A renovada onda de movimento depois de uma pausa o excitou; não apenas por causa da dor, que inicialmente aumentou novamente.</p><p>House balançou soluçando quando a perna era dele novamente. Não parecia ser um problema para Chase. Em primeiro lugar, foi sua ajuda que ele testou com sucesso o objeto sofredor. Para se sentar com mais segurança, ele pegou as duas pernas novamente.</p><p>"Você vai ter que ficar comigo aqui para sempre", brincou House com lágrimas. "E fui espancado com uma ereção permanente".</p><p>Chase levantou o torso, que ele havia encostado em House. Ele riu um pouco, mas não parecia feliz. “Todo o segredo é a terapia Bowen. Massagem de pressão que relaxa os nervos e tendões contra o fluxo muscular. Ainda não se estabeleceu na medicina convencional, mas é eficaz e não é difícil; peça ao Wilson para ajudá-lo. "</p><p>"Como você? Pelo contrário, pode ser dividido em quatro. Além disso, não tenho certeza se devo permitir que ele faça isso.</p><p>"As mãos são suficientes", Chase admitiu deliciosamente envergonhado. "Eu queria fazer você feliz."</p><p>Tocado, House pegou o rosto entre as mãos e puxou o pescoço para trás. Chase o considerou atrás de tampas semi-fechadas.</p><p>"Você conseguiu. Eu não sei como ... - Sem palavras, oprimido, ele pressionou a cabeça de Chase para si mesmo. "Você me salvou."</p><p>"Você não precisa me agradecer. Estou feliz que funcionou. O resto é com você. Eu ficaria muito orgulhoso se você não exagere no álcool. Sua próxima risada, profunda e masculina na garganta, foi quase a mesma. "O que vamos fazer agora?"</p><p>"Como assim?"</p><p>"Pensei que poderíamos ter um bom dia juntos. Faça uma excursão a Atlantic City, assista à TV, vá ao parque ... o que quiser. "</p><p>Confuso, House o segurou um pouco longe dele para que ele pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos onde ela brilhava. "E seus irmãos do mosteiro? Você não vai sentir falta deles? "</p><p> "Eu tenho meu dia de folga", ele disse com um encolher de ombros. "Eu não queria que fosse usado."</p><p>"Eu quero ir para a cama com você", House disse corajosamente. "Assim mesmo. Isso seria bom o suficiente para mim. "</p><p>Um lampejo de olhos nublados de Chase, suas bochechas brilhando. Mas ele rapidamente deu a volta.</p><p>"Ok", ele concordou quase casualmente em um tom plano. E já estava a caminho do quarto.</p><p>Espantado, House o seguiu. Ele não tinha imaginado isso tão fácil. Que pena. Isso provavelmente falou por uma alucinação. Ele tinha que estar em guarda e lembre-se de desligá-lo quando Wilson chegasse em casa. Mas isso seria apenas à noite. Até então, ele esperançosamente estava claro na cabeça novamente. De qualquer forma, não se enganava: a perna havia se recuperado. Era mais fácil andar.</p><p>A partir da moldura da porta, ele estudou sua ilusão, que estava se tornando cada vez mais popular. Chase meio ajoelhou-se na cama e tirou a roupa exterior até a camiseta. Não queria amassá-la. Que fofo. Então ele tirou a calça jeans (o deslumbrante short branco, que chegava logo abaixo dos ossos do quadril, abraçou com força suas nádegas apetitosas, que ele gostaria de tocar, para expor lenta e lentamente e cobri-las com beijos impressionantes e possessivos ) e rastejou confortavelmente sob as cobertas com um suspiro.</p><p>"Eu senti falta da cama."</p><p>"Você pode ter de volta. Também senti sua falta. "</p><p>O sorriso ensolarado com o qual ele reconheceu a resposta valia qualquer coisa no mundo. House derreteu.</p><p>"Vamos lá. Ou você quer esperar até eu cochilar? "</p><p>Nada que eu preferiria fazer. Eu amo ver você fazendo isso.</p><p>Ele não se atreveu a tocá-lo. Talvez ele não fosse a lugar nenhum. Enquanto ele apenas ouvia a respiração de Chase, ele não queria arriscar nada. "Eu não entendo, Chase. Porque voce esta aqui Eles queriam ir para Washington. Eu pensei que finalmente tinha te perdido depois do nosso último encontro na clínica.</p><p>Chase, de bruços, colocou a mão na perna sob as cobertas, acariciando-a por cima da outra. Ele não mentiu sobre sua doença, o que realmente o fascinou. Não na turnê desajeitada de pena, mas porque ela representava externamente uma parte do House que não era perfeita e a tornava visivelmente mais parecida com o aluno muitas vezes rasgado e em dúvida. Ele podia esconder toda a sua imperfeição interior, mas não a perna. E Chase sabia que, de certa forma, era sua falha em ser humano com erros. Se sua perna estivesse saudável e ele fosse tão fisicamente bonito quanto Chase, ele seria muito intimidador e o menino nunca seria capaz de se abrir para ele do jeito que ele fez. Era a ponte entre o resto da casa e Chase,</p><p>Chase olhou para ele pensativo enquanto virava o rosto e fazia a pergunta que o atormentava por dias. "Eu te perdi?"</p><p>"Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu tenho que ser muito claro ".</p><p>"Sinto muito pelo que fiz. Eu queria te abraçar. Foi o caminho errado, mas eu estava desesperado. Você é o único que significa alguma coisa. "</p><p>"Você tem o Dr. Wilson ".</p><p>Ele bufou com desdém. "Wilson. Ele é - um amigo, mas não como você. Não é tão versátil, tão imaginativo. Às vezes, acho que ele é um filisteu sem esperança que só pode me suportar para garantir sua entrada no livro da vida eterna ".</p><p>"Isso seria melhor do que nada, melhor do que não ter um amigo. Não seja injusto - respondeu Chase, subitamente parecendo sonolento, parando de acariciar e descansando a mão silenciosamente na coxa. "Eu não acho que ele é hipócrita. Você não pode permitir que alguém goste de você por si mesmo. Então você teria que gostar de Wilson, o que você gosta, mas nunca admitiria. "</p><p>Interessante. Ele já havia ocultado o próprio lado psicológico de House. Ou os jesuítas haviam lhe ensinado isso? Por outro lado, ele tinha um aguçado senso de observação com o qual não vendia, mas absorveu esse conhecimento para avaliar melhor seus semelhantes. Como casa.</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o assunto, ele interrompeu novamente. Provavelmente tudo já foi dito. De qualquer forma, ele resumiu o relacionamento de House com Wilson nessas poucas declarações.</p><p> "House, não quero ser grosseiro, mas não fechei os olhos ontem à noite ... o estudo para estudar e nossa reunião no pub ... foi muito cansativo e perturbador. Eu realmente gostaria de conversar com você e saber como você e os outros estão indo e me dizer o que estou fazendo, mas ...</p><p>Ele bocejou abertamente. House puxou seus cabelos quando ele se aproximou e se enrolou.</p><p>"Está tudo bem", ele sussurrou, resistindo à tentação de abraçá-lo.</p><p>"Eu senti falta do seu cheiro", Chase murmurou chocantemente honesto. "E, na verdade, muito mais quando penso dessa maneira."</p><p>Logo depois ele adormeceu. House estava tão empolgado que ele não conseguiu. Ele acariciou a bochecha, incrédulo, por cima dos cabelos brilhantes e do ombro ao braço. Ele se sentiu tão vivo que definitivamente estava aqui. Quando ele suspirou e estava prestes a se afastar dele, House imediatamente teve que devolvê-lo. Era simplesmente essencial olhar para ele. Ele não queria mais do que isso. Ele prometeu Chase. E, estranhamente, ele achou relaxante apenas ficar ali deitado e tocá-lo sem segundas intenções para apreciar sua presença.</p><p>O celular tocou e ele rapidamente abriu o estojo antes que Chase acordasse.</p><p>Wilson choramingou. "Está tudo claro para você? Você deveria entrar em contato ou não viu minha mensagem na geladeira? "</p><p>"Eu estou bem. Ainda não estou acordada ainda, então não liguei. ”Ele acariciou a pele quente de Chase, o zumbido invisível, desenhando círculos em seu ombro enquanto o garoto ficava inquieto com sua voz, o que deve ter interferido em seus sonhos. Era tão convidativamente suave que ele estremeceu. Como um pêssego fofo que você teve que morder por puro prazer, querendo ou não.</p><p>"Hum."</p><p>"Você tem certeza que Chase foi para Washington?"</p><p>"Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa senão seu ex-ex?"</p><p>Como eu pude? Ele está na minha cama.</p><p>Um suspiro soprou do outro lado da linha e Wilson abaixou a voz; talvez Cuddy tenha entrado, ou Foreman, que foi ao oncologista se ocorressem complicações, se House não estivesse disponível.</p><p>"Não faça nada estúpido, ok? Apenas fique em casa e tenha um dia de descanso. Sei o quanto é difícil para você, mas às vezes podemos ficar sem você. Você estava muito cansado esta noite. "</p><p>Ele desligou sem dizer uma palavra. O fôlego regular de Chase era sua caixa de música, cuja melodia ele derivou para o reino de Morfeu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Casa?"</p><p>Apanhado em flagranti, ele olhou para cima e consultou o relógio, sonolento. Ele passou quase vinte horas na cama! De repente, a lembrança da manhã caiu sobre ele. Chase o ajudou a superar a dor. De uma maneira tão sensual que ele quase sentiu seus músculos no restante do tecido da coxa. Depois disso ... ele havia subido na cama com uma nudez deliciosamente desavisada, porque ele desejava isso. Jesus! Apressado, ele jogou as cobertas para trás e sentou-se. Wilson estava na frente da cama como um poodle regado e proverbial. Algo em suas expressões faciais era diferente; seu músculo da mandíbula se moveu sob um tique nervoso.</p><p>"Estou com fome e fui inspirado pela esperança sem sentido de que você cuidaria do nosso bem-estar físico."</p><p>Um cheiro de gordura rançosa deu a House um palpite de que Wilson estava tonto. Ele conhecia ele e suas miseráveis habilidades culinárias muito bem e estava fora de casa.</p><p>Falando em continuar: Chase não estava mais aqui. Ele tinha ouvido Wilson e agora estava escondido no armário? Ou ele acordou muito antes dele e saiu furtivamente? Suas roupas, que estavam no braço da cadeira, também desapareceram. Com um gemido resignado, ele se afastou e pressionou o calcanhar da mão nas órbitas oculares.</p><p>Sem alucinação, por favor!</p><p>Ele se sentiu tão bem. Um leve aroma de algodão e amaciante fez cócegas em seu nariz, que o congelou por um momento. Ele não tinha alucinado! A menos que o nariz dele fizesse isso agora. Mas isso seria novo para ele.</p><p>O órgão extraordinariamente energético de Wilson o puxou de volta à realidade. "Está tudo bem com você? Eu queria estar lá mais cedo, mas você sabe como é ... há outra reunião, há um paciente sem aviso prévio ... e então tive que manter sua equipe afastada ".</p><p>"Você não precisa se desculpar", disse House. De repente, ele sentiu algo por seu velho amigo que ele nunca havia notado. Carinho. Nem em termos físicos, nem intelectuais (ele imaginou estar muito à frente de Wilson nessa área). Mas sua expressão arrependida e a maneira como ele balançava as caixas de papelão para entendê-lo suavizavam-no, e é por isso que ele tentou criar uma dinâmica que parecia anos-luz de distância. Ele teve que animar Wilson.</p><p>"Vamos comer. Eu já esfriei a cerveja. O Campeonato Mundial de Boxe começa hoje. "</p><p>Que nem ele nem Wilson estavam interessados.</p><p>"Eu não sabia que você era fã de javalis sangrentos", Wilson murmurou depois que House ligou a televisão. O que o estava incomodando?</p><p>"Eu também não", disse House, abrindo a caixa estúpida de macarrão de vidro frito, cujo sabor evaporou sob uma camada de glutamato. "Você não teve um dia particularmente bom, teve?"</p><p>"Então foi", ele respondeu vagamente em seu recipiente de isopor.</p><p>"Não consigo comer minha comida sem cerveja", disse House, mancando até a geladeira. Onde foi Ele sabia exatamente que havia comprado apenas algumas latas recentemente. Olhando rapidamente para o armário, ele também notou a falta da garrafa de uísque que ele havia escondido tão bem atrás dos suprimentos. Chase, é claro. Como parente próximo de um bebedor, ele conhecia os esconderijos. Enquanto House dormia, ele se levantou e aparentemente destruiu tudo o que continha alta porcentagem.</p><p>"Droga", ele disse enquanto olhava de volta para a geladeira, como se seu olhar concentrado pudesse mostrar as latas novamente.</p><p>De repente, ele se sentiu abraçado por trás. Antes de sua mente ouvir o que estava sendo tocado, seus cabelos na parte de trás do pescoço se ergueram. Wilson pressionou contra ele, mãos no peito, rosto na nuca.</p><p>Parecia estranho e não combinava com Wilson, que havia desgastado duas esposas nos dez anos em que se conheceram. Também não combinava com Wilson. Havia um espaço entre eles que o deixava desconfortável, mas não podia ser imaginado. Chase o teria abraçado de maneira diferente.</p><p>"Whoa", ele disse, engolindo em seco. "O que é isso?"</p><p>"Eu ... achei que você gostou ..." Wilson gaguejou tão desajeitadamente quanto seus avanços. "Eu quero ser legal com você."</p><p>“Você quer ...?” Ele estava tão rígido quanto sua bengala, mas Wilson ainda o estava segurando. Como um que a Guarda Costeira acabara de salvar de afogamento.</p><p>"... apenas seja legal. Só não seja muito rude comigo. Isso seria - uma nova experiência ... então, se você for cuidadoso, poderá - "</p><p>"Você acha que eu sou gay? E, portanto, me pede para lutar? "</p><p>Agora que a palavra indecente fora dita, ele o soltou e House se virou. Com os braços cruzados e um olhar febril inquieto, Wilson olhou para as pontas dos sapatos.</p><p>"Você murmurou o nome de Chase enquanto dormia. O primeiro nome dele Você não nomeia ninguém no seu time pelo primeiro nome, então isso significa muito mais para você do que eu pensava anteriormente. Eu pensei que se você estivesse sofrendo muito com a separação, poderia ser mais do que amizade. Que você sente falta dele fisicamente. Bem, eu não sou Chase, mas sou seu amigo. Mais tempo que ele. Talvez você ... - Quando ele percebeu que estava bagunçando, ele parou e levantou as mãos. "Eu entendo. Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você. Eu queria te fazer um favor, nada mais. Apenas esqueça. "</p><p>A noite acabou quando os raios atingiram a TV e a distraíram da coisa estúpida. Seu melhor amigo suspeitava que ele fizesse o mesmo. E de alguma forma ele estava certo, isso era ruim. Não, não com seus colegas. Com Chase, que de alguma forma não era o mesmo. Mas Wilson não entenderia isso. Como ele poderia explicar isso sem se fazer de bobo? Pelo canto do olho, ele o olhou de lado. Wilson olhou sem hesitar para a tela, como se estivesse seriamente interessado na exibição ousada de corpos massivos e suados. E, infelizmente, House achava que Wilson sentia que estava assistindo partidas de boxe por esse motivo. </p><p>Com um clique no controle remoto, ele desligou o programa.</p><p>"Pegue duas garrafas de cerveja", disse ele. "Eu não tenho a chave do meu carro, senão eu dirijo. E então nós temos que conversar. "</p><p>"Eu escuto."</p><p>"Ele é atraente. Um bom garoto. "</p><p>Nenhuma entrada brilhante no interrogatório, muito menos diplomática. Cada cabeça oca ouvia o entusiasmo pelo médico assistente pela voz. Wilson não era um deles. Ele estreitou os olhos ao aceitar com relutância a garrafa de vidro que House desconectara para ele. Ele sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no sofá. Como Chase costumava fazer, apenas de uma maneira mais elegante: Wilson era mais pesado, mais largo. Essa era outra razão para nunca beijá-lo. Wilson era um homem e nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo como o frágil Chase feminino com sua boca sensual e cabelos macios. "Ele estava passando por um momento difícil e estou convencido de que foi bom ele ter vindo até mim".</p><p>"Claro", Wilson concordou ironicamente, ainda desconfiado em sua voz. "E porque ele estava passando por um momento tão difícil, você o deitou. Para que ele possa esquecê-los de uma vez por todas, porque você é um grande pique e pode administrá-lo sem dor ".</p><p>House não podia ser esquecido. Para fazer isso, você teve que levantar armas mais pesadas. Ele pensou que sabia que Wilson já havia disparado em grande parte seu pó sob a acusação.</p><p>"Foi bom para nós dois. Você mesmo disse que eu havia mudado positivamente. Eu cheguei mais perto dele algumas vezes, sim. Mais perto do que eu deveria, especialmente como chefe dele. Mas ele - ele estava tão desamparado. Sem autoconfiança, especialmente depois dessa coisa de estupro. Ele precisava de mim e eu estava lá. "</p><p>Wilson atordoou a garrafa sobre a mesa.</p><p>"Você pensou que poderia curá-lo, levando-o para a cama com você ?! Você realmente não é apenas um nojo, você também é o médico mais estúpido que eu já encontrei. Você provavelmente ainda estava divertido com o medo dele. O que ele certamente teve. "</p><p>House se forçou a ficar calmo. Explodir agora seria o maior erro que ele poderia ter cometido. Então Wilson saberia que se sentia culpado.</p><p>"Eu não quis. Eu só queria que ele ficasse calmo e tivesse vergonha do que aconteceu pela vida toda. Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando. Nós dois vimos vítimas de abuso mais do que suficiente. Alguns podem lidar com o ato de forma justa, outros não. Chase teria desistido. Não sei por que e quando de repente havia mais. Talvez ele até tenha começado, eu não posso te contar (não, isso era mentira. Ele se lembrou daquela noite em que comprou Chase a prostituta que o incomodara tanto que House se esforçou tanto). Ele é tão inseguro por trás de sua fachada da criança rica e mimada, tão cheio de vergonha quando percebe que não pode resolver um conflito pessoal sozinho. Ninguém pode gerenciar o que aconteceu com ele por sua própria iniciativa. Ele não queria um psicólogo, também por vergonha. Mas ele confiou em mim porque eu estava lá depois que aconteceu. Talvez isso me irritasse. Mas nunca cruzei uma linha que o machucaria mental ou fisicamente.</p><p>"Se tudo está tão cor de rosa entre você, por que essa retirada de você agora? Por que ele viu o diabo em você? Não o conheço tão bem quanto você, mas ele não é propenso a conclusões irracionais sem uma razão. Qual foi o gatilho? "</p><p>"Se eu soubesse disso, você não estaria sentado aqui."</p><p>Se alguém não tinha medo de falar claramente com ele e olhar nos bastidores, era o Dr. James Wilson. Além disso, por causa disso, a amizade deles sofreu a maior tensão. Sob cuidados fáceis, imaginava-se algo diferente de House.</p><p>Wilson ainda não estava assustado. O que Chase havia dito estava correto. Ele deveria apreciar sua amizade em vez de tirar vantagem dela.</p><p>"Não acontece, coincidentemente, que ele te admire, seja dedicado a você, seja impotente, sem vergonha e bonito?" Dizem que há homens cujos hormônios começam a aumentar quando o instinto protetor é despertado.</p><p>Agora ele tinha que ceder se não quisesse perder sua credibilidade na frente de Wilson. De qualquer modo, não teve mais um papel importante; ele vira isso há muito tempo.</p><p>"Ok, eu fiz algo estúpido. Eu o ofereci para ficar comigo. Para sempre. Eu pensei que nós dois nos beneficiaríamos. Mas ele tem essa idéia da vida familiar tradicional ... eu - eu queria provar para ele - que ele - hum ... "Ele olhou nos olhos de Wilson, que estava inclinado para frente, inclinando-se sensacionalmente para os lábios. "... mesmo que um casal não convencional não precise prescindir de nada."</p><p>Wilson cobriu a boca com a mão, suas pupilas cresceram. "Todo-Poderoso! Seu bastardo realmente dormiu com ele. "</p><p>House bufou.</p><p>"Ele teria muito medo disso, eu também, a propósito. Embora eu às vezes pense que seria um choque curativo para ele. Talvez não possa ser indolor, mas não seria brutal como esse açougueiro. Ele sempre finge que o sexo não é importante para ele, mas teme que sua vida amorosa com o estupro tenha acabado. Então eu dei a ele ... "</p><p>Ele limpou a garganta; mesmo antes de Wilson, não era fácil dizer o que estava em sua língua. Isso pareceria uma quebra de confiança. Seus momentos íntimos, por mais sensuais que parecessem, pertenciam a eles, Chase e ele. Ninguém tinha o direito de combatê-los verbalmente, fazendo-os parecer algo sujo, nem mesmo Wilson. Felizmente, ele veio com uma descrição discreta.</p><p>"...- um pouco de luxúria. Um pouco afiado. Não era realmente sexo. Eu queria afastar o medo dele e mostrar a ele que ainda pode ser agradável de tocar. "</p><p>Ele meio que esperava uma "Casa!" Indignada e se esquivou automaticamente, antecipando uma explosão teatral de raiva, mas o amigo não disse nada.</p><p>House estalou os dedos na frente do rosto vazio. "Você ainda está aí? Não foi um crime. Ele gostou disso. Pelo menos naquela noite. Então ele entrou nessa coisa espiritual. Você sabe como eles são, católicos. "</p><p>Gradualmente a vida voltou a Wilson. A voz e as expressões faciais mostraram que os ombros caíram para a frente. Ainda assim, ele não o julgaria completamente. Sua honestidade o desarmou. Espero que sim.</p><p>"Eu não sei o que fazer disso. De tudo o que você me contou, ele teve um relacionamento perturbado com a intimidade desde essa história com os homens. E você o força a se render de uma maneira que até eu teria atingido. "</p><p>"Ele não lutou. Talvez ele estivesse surpreso, um pouco assustado também, mas que diabos? O que importa é a diversão que ele sem dúvida teve. Mais provável do que qualquer um de seus conhecidos garotas. Ele gosta de mim e sabia que eu não o machucaria. Que eu tenha cuidado. Era mais uma terapia do que um ato sexual, infelizmente sem o sucesso desejado. Você também se ofereceu a mim alguns minutos atrás. "</p><p>Wilson ficou balançando a cabeça. "Porque eu pensei que você era um casal. Livre escolha, com acordo mútuo. Você é pervertida, casa. Prisão significa abuso. Eu posso entender a motivação de Chase para deixar você. O que você acabou de confessar pode ser usado contra você no tribunal. E se Chase conhece um bom criminoso, parece escuro para você. Você sabe que tenho contatos com advogados. Eu poderia conseguir uma boa para Chase ou ir a tribunal em seu nome, como você fez por ele logo após essa coisa de apostar em cavalos.</p><p>Ele fez um som divertido e desesperado. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Quando o denunciou, ele era mais moral que o papa.</p><p>"Não seja ridículo. Abuso! Ele concordou, eu não o droguei ou o elogiei. Que diferença faz se eu tomo a iniciativa ou ele? Fora isso, ele não iria me processar. Acredite, ele não é tão inexperiente quanto parece. E ele é fisicamente atraído por mim. Eu poderia lhe contar mais de uma história que faria seus ouvidos caírem do calor.</p><p>"Oh. E é por isso que você está convencido de à ser até o seu para sempre? "</p><p>"Não faz tanto tempo. Mas desde que ele não confie em outra pessoa, por que não? Eu posso substituir o papai por ele. Você não vai acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto disso. Eu até acho que sou melhor que Chase sênior.</p><p>Wilson gemeu e parecia que estava subitamente doente. Ele rapidamente pegou a cerveja e a colocou de volta sem tomar um gole.</p><p>“Porque os pais gostam de dar prazer aos filhos de vez em quando . Especialmente aqueles que carregam um transtorno de estresse pós-traumático com eles ".</p><p>"O que há de errado nisso? Seu pai biológico está morto, tenho o direito e até o dever de aparecer como psicólogo ao mesmo tempo, assim que uma base de confiança for estabelecida. Estamos no caminho certo. ”Ele articulou a última frase, padrão para sessões de terapia, em termos medicinais untuosos. Wilson não estava com disposição para piadas. Em defesa, ele levantou as mãos.</p><p>"Eu me sinto doente. Não quero mais ouvir nada. "</p><p>"Abraça um pouco? Sou muito bom agora, você ficaria surpreso.</p><p>Foi o suficiente por hoje. Wilson acenou.</p><p>"Você me dá nojo. Eu estou indo para casa novamente. E não imagine que estou voltando. "</p><p>"Então eu fico bêbado e acidentalmente tomo uma overdose de pílulas para dormir."</p><p>Wilson suspirou e caiu no sofá, acariciando seus cabelos com as duas mãos. "Sim, você faria. Só para me fazer sentir culpada. Tudo bem, eu vou ficar. Mas não espere que eu durma na cama com você novamente. "</p><p>"Você estaria mais disposto que Chase", disse House. "Ele nunca me excitou de uma maneira tão desajeitada quanto você."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>A vida cotidiana o alcançava, mas ele não estava lá. As histórias do paciente o cansavam, sua equipe não conseguia ficar sem Chase e ele não o conhecia mais. Ele xingou o álcool, ou melhor, os olhos de Wilson e a mão de ferro fizeram com que ele parasse de beber, embora uma boa dose o tivesse trazido de volta a Chase.</p><p>Ele decidiu que uma perseguição de sonhos era melhor que nenhuma. Alguns dias ele não conseguia comer nada do luto e sentia como se estivesse exausto por falta de sono. Se não fosse Wilson que estava incansavelmente cozinhando ou trazendo algo para ele, ele provavelmente teria entrado em greve de fome.</p><p>Quanto mais infeliz ele se sentia, mais alegres Foreman e Cameron se comportavam. Eles brincaram e riram juntos, mesmo em seu escritório, que era completamente atípico. Depois do trabalho, ele muitas vezes a via sair do hospital juntos; Foreman arrastou sua bolsa como um cavaleiro da velha escola. Um escravo no fundo do coração.</p><p>Uma noite, Cameron havia sido parado por um exame de tecidos e Foreman estava saindo mais cedo do que ela, ele a visitou no laboratório. Movendo-se na frente do microscópio, o ar saiu de seus pulmões quando ele silenciosamente ficou atrás dela, cruzou as mãos com as quais se apoiou na bengala e respirou suavemente na parte de trás do pescoço. Seu cabelo estava descuidadamente preso, o nó já estava meio desamarrado. Ele gostava mais se ela não tivesse penteado seus cabelos de maneira tão estrita, o que geralmente ressaltava seu tipo já de tia. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver arrepios em seu pescoço.</p><p>"Nossa, casa! Você tem que se esgueirar assim? "</p><p>" Você está atualizando o Foreman agora? "</p><p>Afetada, ela riu e tirou os óculos da professora. Ela não conseguiu esconder sua irritação. Cameron era um livro aberto, no qual as linhas apenas ocasionalmente pareciam ilegíveis. House costumava fazer a conexão rapidamente. Embora ela não fosse de caráter desinteressante, ela não estava tão emocionalmente afetada quanto Chase. O benfeitor Cameron queria melhorar o mundo. Altos ideais, áridos e completamente irrealistas.</p><p>"Ciumento?"</p><p>"Você está atrás de Chase, não está? Essa seria uma das raras primeiras vezes. "</p><p>Abruptamente, ela se virou para o microscópio e olhou para dentro para negar o triunfo do rubor repentino de sua pele. Havia dobras profundas nos cantos da boca, o que revelou sua falta de vontade de ser condenada.</p><p>"Ou não é puro o suficiente para você agora que eu o tenho? Isso me surpreenderia. Eu pensei que você gostava de caras que estavam quebrados por dentro e por fora.</p><p>"Eles não tiveram nada a ver com ele", disse ela em tom de convicção, mas ele ouviu o tremor. “Você brincou com ele, usou-o para os jogos psicóticos que você gosta de fazer. Se você tivesse um relacionamento igual, eu poderia ter feito pouco contra isso, porque Chase estaria com você voluntariamente e eu teria aceitado. Não posso manipulá-lo como você. Isso provavelmente surpreende você ainda mais, mas é assim que eu vejo. De qualquer forma, estou feliz que ele tenha conseguido se afastar de você. Eles não eram bons para ele. Eu não acho que você é bom para ninguém. "</p><p>Seu respeito por ele, sua paixão secreta, ela estava surpreendentemente bem sob controle. Ele silenciosamente tirou o chapéu para a demonstrativa falta de emoção dela.</p><p>Seu insulto ricocheteou nele como um bumerangue. Além de ser um livro aberto, ela também era uma garota inofensiva que cuidava de filhotes órfãos e abandonava filhotes. Como mulher, ele não podia aceitá-la por completo, embora ela não fosse atraente e o adorasse.</p><p>"Você está em contato com ele?"</p><p> "Chase? Não. "Ela mentiu. Caso contrário, não seria tão envolvido. Além disso, não era do seu agrado deixar o funcionário - por quem sentia mais do que uma amizade amigável - apenas ir embora. Ele tinha sido estúpido em assumir isso. “Até onde eu sei, ele está bem; isso é tudo que me interessa. Ele será ouvido em algum momento, eu acho. Assim que ele se estabelecer. Eu sei como é quando se muda de casa. Você não chega a lugar algum. "</p><p>Ele deveria dizer a ela que estava treinando em uma universidade espiritual para se tornar padre? Ela ainda acreditava que ele continuava trabalhando como médico.</p><p>"Nada perceptível nas células do fígado. A hepatite C pode ser descartada ”, disse ela.</p><p>Ele não fez. "Mantenha-me atualizado."</p><p>Ele digitou uma frase. Ele não se importava com o que o paciente estava trabalhando e nem sabia se Clark ainda estava gritando no departamento fechado ou se eles tinham um novo caso. É claro que eles o informaram, esfregaram os arquivos debaixo do nariz, mas quando? Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar. Em princípio, isso não importava para ele.</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>Ele parou com a cruz empurrada. Algo em seu tom o alarmou.</p><p>"Você ficou muito distraído desde que ele partiu e parece mal. Você sente falta dele, estou certo? Você gostaria dele novamente. "</p><p>Ele não se virou. “Onde ele está?” Sua voz era um sussurro perigoso, mas ela o entendeu de qualquer maneira.</p><p>"Eu disse que não sei. Você não deve levar isso a sério. Chase cresceu, você nem sempre pode tratá-lo como seu garotinho e esbarrar nele. E como você não quer ver mais nada nele, o melhor é que ele foi embora.</p><p>Ele tentara em vão se livrar de seu jeito furtivo desde que ela foi contratada. Era o antídoto dela para combater o sarcasmo dele. Ocasionalmente, ele achava divertido, mas hoje - como na maioria dos dias - irritante e desrespeitoso.</p><p>De onde ela tirou o menino? Certamente não de Wilson, o que não parecia tão improvável quando ele pensou nisso por um longo tempo. Ela e ele eram confidenciais, às vezes confidenciais demais . Quem sabia o que ela estava discutindo com ele quando a encontrou em pé no corredor com expressões de culpa e bocas silenciosas? Ou ela estreitou o relacionamento entre Chase e ele para que ela estivesse livre da "bagunça" que ele pensava que ela era propensa?</p><p> Agora ele se virou e acusadoramente apontou o pau para ela.</p><p>“Ele poderia ter tirado férias para uma viagem de autodescoberta à Índia. O que eu o teria financiado generosamente se tivesse visto que ele precisava (Cuddy precisaria). Saia disso. O que você está tocando aqui? "</p><p>Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, House."</p><p> Não havia sentido discutir com ela. Se suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, ele podia ver por si mesmo com seus próprios olhos.</p><p>"Terminar por hoje. Eu te levo para casa. Não, não, mas não. "</p><p>Manchas vermelhas apareceram em suas bochechas pálidas novamente. Ela provavelmente pensou que estava no destino de seus desejos. Uma noite romântica com o chefe foi tão fácil de conseguir. Ou seja, quando você menos esperava. No entanto, era muito complicado, isto é, feminino demais para não decepcionar o instinto de caça masculino. Além disso, ela tinha todos os motivos para segurá-lo, se ele estivesse certo. "Estou lá com meu próprio carro ..."</p><p>"Deixe-o lá."</p><p>Ele a pegou bruscamente pelo braço e a empurrou para fora. Relutante, mas com os olhos brilhantes olhando para ele, ela tropeçou ao lado dele.</p><p>"Eu não estou preparada para uma visita."</p><p>"Eu posso lidar com sua bagunça. Não precisa se mudar com você na primeira noite. "  </p><p>Ela pegou suas coisas no vestiário antes de julgar que ele não a seguiria até lá (em quais fantasias desinibidas ela mergulhou!). Ele ouviu um murmúrio do lado de fora da porta entreaberta. Ela estava no telefone. Muito suspeito. Ele abriu a porta com a bengala e se inclinou o mais longe possível na sala sem arquear as sobrancelhas, quando ela deu um pulo assustado e fechou o celular. </p><p>"Você quer preparar a faxineira para mim? Me dê o telefone. "</p><p>Ela balançou a cabeça teimosamente. "Para quê?"</p><p>"Eu quero saber para quem você ligou."</p><p>Sabendo que ela era inferior a ele como funcionária, mesmo que, estritamente falando, não estivesse preocupada com sua vida privada, entregou-lhe, mal-humorada, o que queria.</p><p>O número do capataz piscou no visor. Sem emitir nenhum som, ele a fez falar. Muito defensiva, ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.</p><p>"Tivemos um compromisso. Eu sei que não é legal deixá-lo zumbir por você, mas ele entende. Era importante informá-lo antes que ele passasse a noite inteira esperando por mim.</p><p>Abalado pelo oportunismo dela, ele devolveu o celular. "Você realmente fala sério, não é? Você é uma menina alegre. Pelo menos estou obviamente no topo da sua lista de tarefas.</p><p>Ela guardou o celular, envergonhada.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Eu vou cozinhar algo para nós", disse Cameron, logo que ela abriu a porta da frente com dedos trêmulos e correu ansiosamente para a cozinha. "Decole e sinta-se em casa."</p><p>O apartamento era a figura de proa de Cameron. Sofisticado e preciso. Estampas florais nas paredes, plantas bem cuidadas em vasos de barro bem arranjados. A parede estava pintada em um ocre claro e chato, e na sala havia um console da mesma marca que Chase possuía. A brincadeira de seus funcionários era meio que agradável, combinava com ele. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que os três eram mais parecidos com ele do que parecia à primeira vista.</p><p>Mas o que o fez pensar foi o desaparecimento instantâneo de Cameron na cozinha separada. Ao fazer isso, ela deu a ele praticamente a luz verde para procurar no apartamento. A propósito, desiludidamente, ele não cheirou o menor indício de Chase. O cheiro era neutro; ela poderia entregá-lo a um quarto de hotel para não fumantes.</p><p>Depois de olhar furtivamente para a cozinha, ele propositalmente cumpriu sua tarefa, mancando por todos os cômodos, um mais bonito que o outro, projetado como uma bela revista viva. Não o surpreenderia se um enorme urso de pelúcia tivesse vigiado sua cama.</p><p>Um cheiro de frango frito subiu ao nariz. Ele quase tinha uma consciência culpada que ela estava tão exausta por causa dele.</p><p>Foreman teria apreciado mais sua energia. Estranho que os homens fossem frequentemente os chefs mais experimentais. Lembrou-se melancolicamente da troca selvagem de receitas entre Chase e Wilson, que logo se tornaria um esporte, capaz de evocar os pratos mais exóticos da mesa. Ele se beneficiou deste concurso. Wilson cozinhou - ele teve que admitir - um pouco melhor, mas a excitação que faltava na panela estava no sangue de Chase. Assim, a pontuação balançou novamente. Mais do que isso, Chase, para ser mais preciso, teve um avanço.</p><p>Numa gaveta em que ela jogara lingerie e camisola, ele encontrou seu brilho de esperança na forma de um suéter azul escuro para homem. Ele pensou que o viu no Chase há muito tempo. O tamanho veio à tona.</p><p>Ele mancou na cozinha com sua presa. Cameron estava suando na frente de uma panela de pressão na qual estava cozinhando batatas e cortando legumes em uma tábua de madeira. O frango já estava no tubo. Queria mostrar a ele que combinação perfeita ela era. Foi quase tocante.</p><p>“Essa é sua?” Ele estendeu a roupa para ela. Ela deixou cair a faca aterrorizada. O rosto dela estava vermelho vivo; se por esforço ou vergonha não poderia ser julgado.</p><p>"De onde você tirou isso?"</p><p>"Pertence ao Chase, certo? Quando ele esteve aqui? "</p><p>Ela afastou as mãos do avental e depois uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.</p><p>"Cerca de um ano atrás? Logo depois que ele foi até você. Nós nos conhecemos antes e agora. Quando notei que ele estava terminando, roubei dele. - Pedindo desculpas, ela sorriu para ele. "Eu queria uma lembrança. Ele não o encontrou e eu esqueci completamente que ainda o tenho. Gostaria de levá-lo com você? Talvez ele lhe dê algum conforto. Isso me ajudou. Ou talvez ... Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. "... estamos nos confortando?"</p><p>Aquele era Cameron; parecia ser verdade. Se Chase tivesse estado aqui recentemente, ele teria encontrado mais traços.</p><p>Ele jogou o suéter para ela. "Mantenha seu fetiche. Eu tenho que ir. "</p><p>Atordoada, ela deixou cair as mãos. "Mas ... a comida estará pronta em breve."</p><p>"Convide o Foreman. Ele definitivamente tem algum gesso pronto para o conforto. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Parte 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson não estava em casa quando chegou devido ao representante de um colega imprevisto; na secretária eletrônica, sua voz soou fantasmagórica do outro lado da sala. "Não faça nada estúpido", acrescentou ele à sua mensagem.</p><p>Falado sabiamente. Ele realmente ficou louco. Alguns meses atrás, ele teria rido de especulações de que ele tinha sentimentos profundos por Chase, zombou de si mesmo atrás de sua armadura para se proteger. Ele desejou que ainda fosse assim. Sentimentos foram feridos. Se você não tivesse um, não poderia se machucar. Era tão simples assim. Chase tinha lhe dado sentimentos. E então fugiu. A decepção foi cansativa. Chase não foi explorado em seu relacionamento. Foi ele. Tinha sido explorado e não havia percebido a tempo que Chase era o mais frio dos dois.</p><p>O apartamento causou uma impressão tão deprimente que ele logo o deixou depois de um vagar inquieto para ir à sede , onde agora conhecia o barman musculoso pelo nome. Se ele estivesse perdendo a cabeça lentamente, poderia acelerar o processo comendo o resto miserável.</p><p>Fred levou uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos de gelo para a mesa. "Vá para casa. Desde que você não se revolte e compartilhe comigo. Hoje, ele parecia estar tendo um dia agradável. Um brilhante brilhou em seu incisivo em sua boca sorridente.</p><p>"Você é infeliz, não é? Mulher fugiu? "</p><p>Ele suspirou. "Eu não sou casado."</p><p>"Você não precisa. Melhor ainda, eles não podem te prender à pensão alimentícia. As mulheres são todas iguais. Você não pode com eles, você não pode sem eles. Eu sempre digo que tudo seria muito mais fácil sem eles. Então, não que você pense que eu sou gay ou algo assim, mas de alguma forma as mulheres, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tornam a vida um inferno para nós, homens. Eles podem ser tão adoráveis no começo. Se eles nos tornarem idiotas, eles nos explodirão e nos destruirão. Exceto nossas mães. O que é estranho, porque eles não tratam nossos pais de maneira diferente do que as mulheres fazem conosco.</p><p>Ele descansou o queixo cansado nos nós dos dedos. De repente, ele ficou ridiculamente agradecido por Fred estar lhe fazendo companhia; como ainda era cedo, o pub estava praticamente vazio. Ele podia se dar ao luxo de deixar um pouco o fracasso. Fred não o conhecia, nem seu nome nem sua reputação como médico. Ele não podia falar com Wilson sobre isso, ele pensava que era tolo de qualquer maneira e esperava que a fase de sua "doença do amor" terminasse rapidamente para que ele pudesse voltar para seu próprio apartamento.</p><p>Além disso, para variar, foi bastante relaxante encontrar um filósofo da cozinha em vez de um psicólogo da cozinha . Seus comentários absurdos pareciam divertidos, ele gostaria de ouvir mais sobre isso, então decidiu se envolver em uma conversa se o cara fosse bom o suficiente para conversar.</p><p>"Eu perdi alguém que estava mais perto de mim do que qualquer mulher."</p><p>Fred deu um tapinha nas costas e serviu o copo ao mesmo tempo. "É amargo. Essas pessoas não podem ser substituídas. Parente? "</p><p>"Hum."</p><p>"Acho que não posso lhe oferecer uma fórmula mágica. Minha irmã perdeu o filho quando ele tinha onze anos. Afogado na piscina. Faz vinte anos, mas ela sonha com ele todas as noites. Toda a família sofre com isso ".</p><p>"Ele ainda está vivo", House corrigiu e tomou um longo gole. O uísque correu mordidamente pela boca. "Sua irmã está melhor. Se eles ainda estão vivos e você não pode mais vê-los, eles estão discutindo com um extremo do mundo ou no outro extremo do mundo, para que não precisem mais encontrá-los. ”</p><p>E isso doeu mais do que uma despedida final. Depois de um tempo, as pessoas lamentaram os mortos, embora ele soubesse que Chase seria diferente. O pensamento doeu. Ele nunca seria capaz de lidar se o garoto tivesse que dar um passo à sua frente por qualquer motivo. Ele provavelmente entregaria a colher logo em desespero. Nos momentos em que parecia, ele estava prestes a fazê-lo. Então era melhor como era. </p><p>Mas ele sempre teve que se perguntar o que Chase estava fazendo, se ele era saudável, alguém estava cuidando dele. Ele não estava pronto para enfrentar o mundo sozinho. Ele tentou a vida inteira até agora e falhou. Fingiu ser tão maduro e adulto, e não era sábio por experiência própria. Por que ele estava orgulhoso demais para receber a ajuda de House? Eles já haviam percorrido juntos uma distância tão longa e bem-sucedida.</p><p>"Então você o aborreceu?"</p><p>Ele olhou para a frente. Estranhamente, o interesse de um estranho era bom para ele. Não importa se ou para quem ele contou a história de House.</p><p>"Eu sou o culpado pela separação, sim. Ele não me dá a oportunidade de pedir desculpas, mas talvez eu não mereça.</p><p>"Aquela loira esbelta estava sentada à sua mesa na primeira noite em que você esteve aqui?"</p><p>Sua memória era mais fenomenal do que o sujeito parecia, ou ele instantaneamente se apaixonou por seu belo assistente médico.</p><p>House virou-se para ele, eletrificado. Se o cara tinha visto Chase ... então ele era - House - não louco! "Você se lembra disso?"</p><p>"Claro. Do jeito que ele sorria. ”Empurrando, ele coçou atrás da orelha. "Eu pensei que ele era seu ... pretendente ou algo assim. Em qualquer caso, mais do que um parente. Eles estavam bebendo bastante, estavam enganando coisas estranhas e eu pensei antes de fazer qualquer coisa em que me envolvesse. O que era supérfluo, porque então ele partiu sozinho. Ele era bem jovem, talvez ainda não tivesse idade, e eu não queria reclamar ... como um local de encontro para negócios ilegais ... você entende. Eu o teria devolvido se você me dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Com um uísque decente, algumas brigas podem ser resolvidas - se for maior de idade, é claro. Quem sabe se ele não deveria ter sido persuadido, afinal. Você não parece tão ruim. Você não deve deixar a esperança ir.</p><p>É bom que ainda houvesse essas pessoas. Havia um Cameron masculino atrás do homem musculoso.</p><p>"Sobre as nossas perdas", disse House, indulgente, e bateu os copos com ele.</p><p>Poucas horas depois, o local estava lotado. Fred dançou em sua mesa; O suor escorria por seu rosto rechonchudo.</p><p>"Me dê sua chave, amigo", disse ele. “Eu cuidarei disso até amanhã, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.” Ele entregou a ele um maço de pequenas coisas. "O táxi é encomendado. Você estará na cama em dez minutos, ok? "</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ele demonstrou soprar sua bandeira no rosto de Wilson quando ele abriu a porta da frente e fez uma careta. "Eu não estou perguntando onde você esteve. Você cheira a 16 quilômetros contra o vento. "</p><p>"Está sem vento. Uma noite de lua clara. Perfeito para uma pitada de romance. E você é o colega de quarto mais chato que você pode imaginar. Não é à toa que todas as mulheres se tornaram infiéis a você. Quero Chase de volta. Minha doce e pequena australiana com cabelos bonitos e pele macia ... "</p><p>Desmoronando, ele arrastou Wilson para o chão, que se arrastou por baixo dele, e com toda sua força o arrastou para o apartamento e para a cozinha para lhe entregar um copo de água que ele deixou cair. Os cacos ... e o espirituoso Chase, que subiu em seu peito do pé e pressionou contra ele, selvagem e emocionante. E concurso para morrer.</p><p>"Volte ..."</p><p>Wilson o sacudiu com a intenção de recuperá-lo. "Que vergonha. Não acredito no que aconteceu com você. Então, eu estou entediado. Ok Então faça o que você faria com o Chase agora. Vamos lá, apenas não seja tímido. Sua condição deve facilitar um pouco para você, certo? Venha Pegue para mim. Você quis dizer isso? "</p><p>Tremendo de excitação, ele se ergueu na frente dele. Ele abriu o cinto e voou antes de chegar a House. Congelado no pilar de sal, ele o deixou ir. O que foi aquilo? O que ele estava fazendo? O ritmo agitado de seus movimentos o deixou tonto e com visão dupla. O tremor realmente não ajudou a esclarecê-lo. Mas o que Wilson estava fazendo o deixou desconfortável. Mesmo em um frenesi. Ele gostava de Wilson como amigo, não como amante. Os dois se sentiram desconfortáveis com isso, então por que a cãibra?</p><p> "Whoa. Lentamente ... "</p><p>"Porque?" Vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu não quero ter que suportar seu gemido a noite toda. "</p><p>Ele enfiou a mão nos cabelos de Wilson, puxou o pescoço para trás e o avaliou, lutando para se concentrar. Não parecia certo quando Wilson o atacou como se tivesse que enfrentar um rolo compressor ou jogar um lutador de sumô no tatame. Ele quase conseguiu, House não tinha mais o pau. Apenas o abraço de Wilson o impediu de bater no chão. Ele nunca teria confiado nele para ter tais poderes. Seus lábios tocaram a barba por fazer, mordiscando a pele. Sua respiração ofegante cheirava um pouco suja, como costumava acontecer com os acordados. Horrível. Um pesadelo. Se pelo menos ele não sentisse nada. Mas ele sentiu nojo. Apesar disso, ou precisamente por isso, ele permaneceu esperando.</p><p>Cru, as mãos de Wilson mexeram com as calças, puxando a bainha por baixo da cintura. Balançando apaticamente sob sua grosseria, House ficou de pé com as calças caídas no meio da sala e tinha vergonha de Wilson, que, apesar de sua aparente relutância, seguiu em frente. Você não poderia culpá-lo por ser sensível, o que poderia ter sido bom em outras circunstâncias, mas, ao contrário de Chase, ele não estava lá com todos os seus sentidos. Sentia-se que Wilson sentia que tocar era uma prova irritante de amizade, que ele teve que cumprir obedientemente para confortar House sobre Chase. Mas não foi o que ele pediu. Ele ficou quase chocado com tanta audácia. E percebeu que o mundo emocional íntimo de Wilson permaneceria fechado para ele para sempre e estava feliz com isso.</p><p>Então ele o viu. Agachado no bufê da cozinha, pernas esticadas, braços em volta dos joelhos sobre os quais ele havia deitado a cabeça. Seu rosto estava escondido, mas ele estava tremendo, e certamente não do frio, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas vestindo shorts e camiseta.</p><p>Por um momento terrível, House pensou que tinha dormido na cama com Wilson, mas havia algo mais que poderia ser deduzido de sua linguagem corporal. Ele foi ferido pelo comportamento de House.</p><p>Eu acho que a lealdade é muito importante, me chame de antiquado.</p><p>"Não chore", ele perguntou suavemente, olhando para ele. "Não por favor. Eu não quero te machucar. "</p><p>Wilson seguiu com espanto, olhando para o bufê e depois para House, cujo rosto ele se virou para encará-lo. Uma vértebra cervical rachou, confirmando sua alegação sobre os cônjuges divorciados de Wilson. Deus, o que foi estranho!</p><p>"Casa? Você está bem? O que você tem Eu não estou chorando Ainda não. "</p><p>"Mas eu sei", ele murmurou, afastando distraidamente o amigo. "Eu não gosto disso. Você não é ... não é Chase. "</p><p>"Claro que não sou Chase. Eu quero distrair você. "</p><p>Quando ele olhou para o buffet novamente, Chase não estava mais lá. Rigorosamente, ele puxou as calças e fechou o cinto. No entanto, ele queria chorar. Talvez o barman estivesse tão bagunçado, tão bêbado com gim que você não sabia dizer, e ele tinha a mesma visão que House. Ou alguém que parecia Chase havia chegado à sua mesa e tentado excitá-lo.</p><p>"Estou dormindo no sofá", disse ele a Wilson.</p><p>Wilson o soltou tanto em suas habilidades. "Eu queria aliviar sua dor de separação", ele defendeu sua ação. "Não precisa estalar entre nós. O principal é que você esqueça sua ligação. Eu não acho que fui ruim na primeira tentativa. No entanto, um pedaço de madeira provavelmente me daria mais prazer.</p><p>Ele não entendeu, e House não podia nem culpá-lo por isso. Em primeiro lugar, ele havia debatido o medo da intimidade de Wilson Chase, onde seu amigo foi forçado a interpretar sua fraqueza por poder e manipulação. Mas não era isso, ele não se importava. Em Chase, ele tinha um parceiro que poderia ser facilmente tudo o que precisava e vice-versa. Ele não teria se aproveitado de sua condição atual porque uma perseguição domiciliar bêbada evocava lembranças assustadas e ruins da infância. A conclusão de Wilson de que ele estava sedento por Chase agora tinha um erro: se ele não o tivesse perdido, não teria começado a beber demais. Então ele nunca seria capaz de forçar Chase a fazer coisas</p><p>Fora isso, ele estava exausto demais para responder a qualquer coisa. O único que poderia tê-lo estimulado um pouco o evitou e estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância.</p><p>"Boa noite", disse ele quando Wilson correu para o quarto. "Você quis dizer isso bem, mas eu não quero estuprar você ou Chase."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Um leve brilho de luz entrou pela porta, que se abriu e fechou novamente imediatamente. Seu especialista Foreman não poderia ter acesso profissional.</p><p>O intruso era estreito, caso contrário a porta ficaria aberta por mais tempo. Ele pensou no que fazer. Apenas finja estar dormindo e espero que você não o note? Dê o alarme, arraste o celular para baixo das cobertas e notifique a polícia? Ou você está tentando pegá-lo sozinho? No entanto, ele não tinha visto se ele estava armado. Com uma bala na cabeça, sua superioridade física seria de pouca utilidade.</p><p>O homem se mudou com segurança no apartamento, apesar da escuridão, como se a tivesse inspecionado em uma visita anterior em uma ocasião anterior. Dada a silhueta que apareceu logo antes da janela mais clara, as preocupações de House evaporaram-se. Aparentemente, ele não tinha arma e era consideravelmente menor que ele.</p><p>Finalmente, sentou-se no banquinho em frente ao piano e virou a tampa para cima e para baixo novamente.</p><p>"Casa? Você está acordado? "</p><p>Foi perseguição!</p><p>"Sim", ele sussurrou, jogando o cobertor para trás. Enquanto ele mancava pela sala em direção a ele, o garoto se levantou. Seus olhos estavam nele, e ainda assim o olhar estava nervoso. Seus dedos, apoiados nos quadris de ambos os lados, ocasionalmente apertavam. Ele começou quando House acendeu a lâmpada de assoalho do instrumento. "Você gostaria que eu tocasse para você?"</p><p>Ele já havia feito isso muitas vezes, no passado. As melodias, jazz ou clássicas, sempre acalmaram Chase.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu. "Você acordará Wilson. Só estou aqui porque ... queria ver você. Ele não conseguia mais se controlar; soluçando, ele se jogou nos braços de House. "Cometi um erro terrível. Essas - essas pessoas da universidade - são santos. Eu nunca vou chegar lá, e também não quero. O que devo fazer agora? "</p><p>House dirigiu-lhe um passo para trás, ergueu-o no piano, Cole Porter na parte de trás da cabeça. Foi assim que ele sentou Chase na época e começou o Let's Misbehave , no qual seu claro teor havia ocorrido após algumas estrofes.</p><p>"Eu não posso ajudá-lo", disse ele, lamentando-o. Magia ainda entre eles. Seus lombos formigavam. Chase pressionou sua bochecha contra ele e as mãos debaixo dos braços contra as omoplatas. "Foi sua decisão. Ou posso fazer alguma coisa? "</p><p>"Tocar", ele insistiu. “Por favor.” Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para deixá-lo ir, apreciou a união estreita e há tanto tempo quanto ele. House acariciou o arco zigomático com beijos intoxicados. A pele fina sob os olhos, a fina cicatriz em forma de foice.</p><p>"Fique comigo. Será como antes. "</p><p>"Você não vai parar de beber por minha causa", Chase murmurou. "Minha mãe também não fez isso ..."</p><p>"Eu faria", ele prometeu, baixando o rosto nos cabelos perfumados de Chase, ele literalmente entrou nele e respirou fundo. Isso era verdade? Ele tinha bebido em meio delírio quase todas as noites desde que Chase se fora. Do ponto de vista médico, não deve ser tão fácil desistir, especialmente não para uma pessoa habitual e viciada como ele.</p><p>Chase não disse mais nada. Ele se aconchegou até House tão firmemente como se quisesse se fundir com ele. E nada melhor poderia acontecer com House. Ele retornou a pressão enquanto Chase balançava as pernas.</p><p> "Jogo", ele repetiu ambiguamente. E House tocou, deitou-o sobre o piano, no piano de cauda e inclinou-se sobre ele. Chase rebateu com um gemido confortável quando House deslizou seu suéter e camiseta por cima da cabeça em dois passos fáceis. Ele ainda carregava o crucifixo que caiu sobre a pele brilhante do poço. O suor se acumulou no recesso, que House lambeu. Os cílios grossos flutuavam sobre os olhos ligeiramente torcidos; House só podia ver a parte inferior da íris.</p><p>“Está tudo bem?” Ele perguntou em seu ouvido; suas mãos brincavam com o cinto do jeans de Chase. Deus, ele poderia levá-lo do jeito que era, se ele levantasse a pélvis um pouco. Sem obstáculo anatômico. "Eu vou parar se isso o incomoda."</p><p>Era quase tarde demais. Ele estragaria o piano. Pelo menos as calças dele. Que diferença para a lamentável tentativa de Wilson!</p><p>"Vá em frente", Chase sussurrou, respirando pesadamente, alcançando uma partitura no piano, amassando os lençóis. A outra mão apertou como se estivesse em um espasmo. "É ... legal. Eu não tenho medo. "</p><p>Mas ele fez. Suas mãos o traíram.</p><p>"Sch. Bem devagar Coloque seus braços em volta de mim. Doía vê-lo sob tanto estresse, mas ao mesmo tempo o aqueceu, pois ele teve que admitir sua vergonha. Se ele o abraçasse, suas mãos ficariam mais calmas e ele se sentiria mais seguro, não pairando tão miseravelmente no ar. “Nós nos divertimos um pouco juntos, nada mais. Nós apenas jogamos. Ok? "</p><p>"Ok ..."</p><p>Qualquer coisa, menos descontraído ou infantil inocente, ele se esfregou contra ele quando percebeu que Chase estava um pouco relaxado e o abraçava como uma criança confiante que dormia no ombro de seu pai. O que o diferenciava, no entanto, era o desejo claro, expresso nos sons de saudade que ele abafava na camiseta de House.</p><p>Por um momento fugaz, ele pensou em Wilson dormindo ao lado dos justos. Esperançosamente ele seria capaz de se controlar e não acordá-lo com um grito de alegria.</p><p>Os lábios quentes e macios encontraram os dele como se estivesse com febre, abertos de bom grado sob sua agressividade secreta. Sua boca tinha gosto de ervas azedas, sal e limão, e a perseguição que ele conheceu assim que respondeu fisicamente a House. Picante e picante. Ele queria mais disso. Sua língua deslizou em profundidades emocionantes. Se ele tivesse sido capaz de fazer isso, ele teria comido Chase de boca em boca. E depois se arrependeu de ter comido.</p><p>Por seu próprio bem, ele se afastou dele antes de desmaiar de felicidade; hoje a proximidade sensual do garoto era quase demais para ele. O sabor em sua boca deve ser suficiente por enquanto. Chase, no entanto, não estava satisfeito por apenas ter as mãos para cima e contra ele, ele estava se movendo embaixo dele, mudando inquieto.  </p><p>De repente, ele sentiu uma perna esticada no ombro direito; o outro era angulado, o Chuck Converse cinza golpeou suave mas incontrolavelmente contra o abdômen de House.</p><p>Como ele admirava a agilidade do garoto. Ele só percebeu sua intenção com atraso, ou seja, quando esticou a perna direita sobre o outro ombro, curvou-se sobre as costas e depois deixou as duas pernas deslizarem sobre ele de lado. Ele teria puxado as calças para baixo rapidamente, e as pernas magras e dóceis voltariam ao lugar em que pertenciam tão rapidamente quanto ele quisesse. Intimidade com ele.</p><p>Tremendo por todo o corpo, ele se aproximou dele novamente e engasgou com um grunhido no peito de Chase. Os tensos músculos abdominais se contraíram embaixo dele, e House colocou a mão no estômago liso e liso, acariciando-o suavemente. Ele mal podia respirar e não podia acreditar na sorte. Chase virou a cabeça para o lado agora.</p><p>"Isso é - uma oferta?"</p><p>"Se você quiser ..." Sua voz soou estranha, excitada e ocupada ao mesmo tempo. Como se ele estivesse lutando para chorar.</p><p>"Não é a coisa mais importante para mim", disse ele, acariciando o rosto de Chase, que estava realmente molhado. Não foi por sua vontade que ele se atormentou por causa dele. "Somente se for importante para você. Se você tem certeza. Eu quero que você fique comigo, não para machucá-lo. É bom do jeito que é, realmente. Não sinto falta de nada com você. Fico feliz que você voltou ... "</p><p>"Eu quero", Chase sussurrou. "Eu quero, por favor ... quero você ..."</p><p>Ele gentilmente colocou a perna direita de Chase por cima do ombro, sentiu os tendões musculares sonhadores que vibravam sob o tremor animado da sensação sedosa e brilhante. De baixo para cima, ele desenhava círculos na pele sensível, macia e ainda tão firme, quando o garoto estremeceu, em cujo fecho inconfundível ele mergulhou e mais do que disposto a embaçar seus sentidos. Tinha gosto de sensualidade total, suor salgado e um tempero delicado que sua língua não conseguia se cansar. Com um assobio agudo, Chase sugou o ar enquanto dirigia sobre sua coluna e subia a entrada sedosa. Tão apertado. Tão apertado. Então ... virgem. Isso o separaria, mas estranhamente o pensamento o excitou, mesmo que ele não tivesse intenção de fazê-lo. Sua ereção foi quase dolorosa. Para se aliviar, House abriu apressadamente o cordão da calça, acostumando gradualmente o garoto ao sentimento de excitação, deslizando lentamente para cima e para baixo sem penetrá-lo. Chase riu um rosnado; um som que parecia muito irritante, pois ele nunca ouvira nada parecido pela boca.</p><p>Foi o paraíso. Ele poderia ter morrido naquele momento e não se arrependia.</p><p>Chase e seu corpo, tremendo de endorfinas, puxando-o para dentro e para fora, exigiram mais. Mais uma vez, o mais novo envolveu a outra perna ao redor do meio, pressionou-o e, com o pé da perna levantada, bateu com força na omoplata, enquanto se adaptava um pouco impetuosamente aos movimentos lentos de sonho. Ele alcançou as mãos de House, envolveu os dedos estreitos e poderosos com os dele, e deu-lhe a coragem de se aventurar ainda mais em algo que o dominava com uma força ansiosa que combinava com o aroma doce e azedo de frutas e almíscar o nariz quase enlouqueceu. Ele foi forçado a associar um jardim intocado pelo homem, no qual ele, como feliz descobridor, foi autorizado a desfrutar de seus tesouros naturais e permanecer neles. Com pressa, não se podia entrar nem sair. Você tinha que ficar e se divertir, a beleza e a beleza únicas que ela oferecia não a devastaram.</p><p>Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto ao pensar em ter sido feito antes. Foram lágrimas de tristeza pela integridade de Chase, suas feridas, mas acima de tudo lágrimas de felicidade agridoce. Ele começou a empurrá-lo com muita delicadeza e seguiu em frente, sustentando o ritmo suave e hipnotizante com pequenos e exigentes sons Ah-ah, enquanto alcançava vigorosamente a carne firme de suas nádegas para puxá-lo para ele e tudo o que havia dentro. senti-lo. Para passar nele.</p><p>Por mais nova que tenha sido a experiência, ela também foi eficaz. Provavelmente, Chase estava mais agitado do que ele, mas sua vontade, o desejo de torná-lo especial, rendendo-se e confiando-se a ele, merecia a satisfação que ele desejava ter. Sem dor desnecessária, sem medo e humilhação que ele já havia sofrido e que House gostaria de ter esquecido dele.</p><p>Ele tinha que ter cuidado, mesmo que fosse difícil não cair como um furacão sobre o corpo esbelto e pronto que brilhava como um convite sobrenatural no piano preto. Lentamente, ele foi mais fundo e sentiu como se acalmava e Chase também transmitia uma certa harmonia e segurança. Após a estreiteza involuntária, que ele quebrou em etapas e com controle final, Chase estava úmido, pulsante e suave, por dentro e por fora. Ele estava suando encharcado. E linda.</p><p>O calor o cercou, um agradável e relaxante que de repente se fechou alegremente como um cobertor de veludo. Como se você estivesse congelado de uma longa caminhada de inverno até uma xícara de vinho quente em sua casa, junto à lareira acesa. Gradualmente, arrepios atingiram seus braços, costas, coxas e couro cabeludo. Nada com calor ardente como ele esperava. Foi melhor assim. Muito melhor</p><p>Chase deu um suspiro baixo e sem medo que se transformou em um gemido lascivo quando House balançou seu corpo para frente e para trás. Gentil, como embalar um bebê para dormir. Sua expressão era meio extasiada, meio sonhadora. Nenhum traço de medo ou dor.</p><p>“Ok?” Ele garantiu, embora a alegria de seu assistente fosse mais do que visível. Como parte ativa, nunca foi fácil expressar os sentimentos do parceiro passivo, mas com Chase seu conforto e satisfação eram mais importantes do que seu próprio prazer. Embora ele não pudesse reclamar disso; Chase era natural. Após o primeiro susto sem fôlego sobre o contato anteriormente desconhecido, ele brilhou em seus olhos. Ele parecia tão jovem, tão surpreso e ao mesmo tempo tão alegre como nunca o tinha visto antes. Ele teve que olhar novamente para se certificar de que era Chase.</p><p>"Como é a sensação?", Absurdo que ele perguntou.</p><p>"Eu estava ... sempre com tanto medo ... e com você isso não é ... ruim."</p><p>"É assim que deve ser", disse ele, surpreso com sua empatia.</p><p>Finalmente, ele o segurou, indeciso, sob uma tensão cansativa. Ele deveria? Ele foi autorizado? Era quase tarde demais para recuar. Chase o ajudou. Ele só sentiu resistência por segundos antes de todos os músculos ficarem macios e macios sob uma respiração profunda e liberada.</p><p>Ele não tinha pensado muitas vezes sobre isso com o Chase fazer , mas se ele faz este pensamento audacioso tinha permitido um espetacular queima de fogos com um rugido e um raio tivesse caído em sua imaginação. Agora era muito diferente. Silencioso, é claro, quase irrelevante.</p><p>De repente, ele chorou porque era tão maravilhoso, mais bonito do que ele sonhara para os dois, e Chase, tão corajoso.</p><p>Mais do que isso, ele gostou; ele até riu um pouco quando seus olhos encontraram os de Chase e House enxugou suas lágrimas com sons suaves.</p><p>Ele não poderia ter dado a ele um elogio maior em palavras.</p><p>"Está bom?"</p><p>Ele tinha que saber disso, apesar da excitação que tomou conta dele.</p><p>Chase sorriu para ele animadamente.</p><p>Ele fez certo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parte 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A luz gritante atrás das pálpebras o fez fechar as mãos em sinal de protesto. Wilson abriu os blinds sem nenhuma consideração.</p><p>"O que no mundo ...? Urgh ... cheira a ... "Com uma expressão aguçada, ele pegou a partitura amassada de Beethoven e colocou na outra partitura. "Você não ...?"</p><p>De repente, ele estava bem acordado. Chase! Onde ele estava</p><p>"O quarto está uma bagunça, House! Eu só limpei anteontem. Agora veja isso! "</p><p>Tudo o que havia sido colocado no piano, um busto do reverenciado compositor alemão, um copo de vinho esquecido (meio cheio), alguns livros e arquivos foram espalhados pelo chão. O copo, é claro, sem conteúdo derramado sobre o tapete. Ele se aproximou e descobriu que nada mais parecia derramar, pelo menos não no piano. Entre as pernas dele. Inapropriadamente pudico, Wilson desviou o olhar.</p><p>"Vá tomar um banho - completamente! - e se vista - ele retrucou. "Esse fedor é ... insuportável! Puxa, você não tem mais doze anos! Quero dizer, se você estivesse no banheiro ... eu entenderia, mas aqui na sala, quase debaixo do meu nariz - isso é nojento! "</p><p>Sua insistência afundou em busca de Chase, nem metade dela atingindo seu cérebro. Ele acariciou a superfície refletora da asa como se ainda pudesse sentir o calor de sua pele ali.</p><p>Mas não havia nada, nem mesmo impressões de mãos. Ou talvez um dos pedaços cinzentos no chão que ele poderia ter perdido, como o sapato de ouro da Cinderela.</p><p>"Casa ..."</p><p>"Você o viu? Chase? "</p><p>Por um tempo, Wilson olhou para ele com a boca aberta. "Você não está falando sério agora! Você teve um sonho molhado, no qual Chase desempenhou o papel principal e devastou metade da sala ?! Estou realmente preocupado. "</p><p>“Você prefere ter desempenhado o papel principal?” Sua resposta parecia irreverente, mas de repente ele se sentiu esgotado com melancolia e decepção. Ele não poderia ter sonhado. Era tão real, tão físico com ele. "Além disso, não foi um sonho. Ele estava lá. "</p><p>Eu não poderia ter amado o piano sem deixar vestígios .</p><p>Wilson voltou para o quarto e logo depois o deslumbrou com uma luz. “Alunos aumentados são sintomáticos de alucinadores. Você estava bêbado ontem à noite. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você o imaginasse bêbado. Ele está desaparecido há mais de três semanas e não voltará tão cedo, muito menos para você. Finalmente veja isso. Estou fazendo café da manhã. E você desce da sua viagem. Fora para o banheiro com você. Você cheira como um cachorro no cio. " </p><p>Não importava para ele que Wilson o designasse como um vilão travesso. Ele se sentiu melhor depois de um banho sóbrio. O café estava fino, mas ele se absteve de criticar Wilson por isso. Ele estava empolgado o suficiente.</p><p>"Acho melhor você vir ao hospital hoje. Eu tenho você sob supervisão, mesmo que Foreman e Cameron não fiquem entusiasmados com suas fantasias e você pareça que a melhor coisa a fazer é entrar como paciente. Espere, ok? Nem uma palavra sobre Chase. "</p><p>Seus olhares compreensivos e simpáticos lhe disseram que Wilson a havia informado antecipadamente sobre seu chefe, que se tornara insensível à doença do amor. Cameron, em particular, brilhava pouco para encobrir sua suavidade. Ela perdeu a próxima melhor oportunidade de falar com ele em particular no escritório, quando ele flertava com a bola de feltro, perdida em pensamentos. Por um capricho, ele jogou para ela. Em vez de pegá-lo, ela se encolheu, assustada, segurando a pasta do paciente contra o peito, depois deu a ele um sorriso artificial para mostrar que havia entendido a piada. No entanto, isso não teve nenhum significado.</p><p>"Dr. Casa? Posso falar com você brevemente? "</p><p>"Se você perguntar assim, na verdade não."</p><p> De cabeça grossa, ela se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele, o sorriso enterrado em seus agradáveis trens de marionetes. Mas sua boca de lábios estreitos era severa e mostrava determinação.</p><p>"'Na verdade não' é um eufemismo para 'não'", disse House. "Saia daqui."</p><p>"Eu sei o que você está passando. Eu também sofri muito tempo quando Chase me deixou. Ele é assim. Mas você deve considerar isso um pouco mais branda. O medo do relacionamento não é estranho para você. "</p><p>"Eles só queriam o corpo dele", disse House. "Chase não era mais para você do que para mim minhas prostitutas. Deixá-la foi a decisão não profissional mais inteligente que ele já tomou. Estou quase um pouco decepcionada por ele ter aguentado você por tanto tempo. Chocada, ela se endireitou, com a testa franzida. "Seu espanto fingido deixa você velho."</p><p>"Mas ... foi Chase quem me deixou - e você - pendurado".</p><p>“Porque ele vê rapidamente o que está sendo tocado. No seu caso, você não precisa se surpreender. "</p><p>Ela pegou a isca. "E na sua?"</p><p>"Não, eu não estou surpreso. Eu sei por que ele fez isso. Seus motivos para deixar você e eu são fundamentalmente diferentes, Cameron. E estou quase com medo que seja minha culpa que eu o tenha perdido. "</p><p>O cenho novamente. Com trinta e poucos anos, ela injetava botox. "Até que ponto? Mal o vi em particular desde que ele morou com você.</p><p>Ele teve sua hora comunicativa e disse que ela merecia se sentir um pouco sobre sua justiça própria. "Porque eu não queria o que ele te deu. Porque eu tentei vê-lo como um humano. "</p><p>“Você de todas as pessoas?” Ela cruzou os braços zombando. "Você pode contar para outra pessoa, mas eu não."</p><p>"Você conhece Chase? Não estou falando da aparência dele, que é inegavelmente atraente. Eu falo por dentro. Onde você nunca olhou, com medo de descobrir algo que o obrigaria a desistir de seu sonho de um objeto sexual impecável. Temendo que isso ficasse muito complicado para você. Mais um filhote de cachorro para cuidar, que teria excedido suas habilidades. Onde seu marido morto, os pacientes e eu já estamos crescendo sobre sua cabeça. "</p><p>"Como você fala comigo?"</p><p>"Eu pensei que você me conhecesse."</p><p>Tentando não demonstrar sua confusão, ela se inclinou para a frente e tocou seu braço vigorosamente. Ele não o afastou, mas estava desconfortável com a desajeitada confidencialidade dela. "Eu quero te dizer o quão bem eu te entendo. Chase é uma pessoa legal sob sua fachada indiferente.</p><p>"Nós concordamos com isso", ele concordou, afastando-se dela. Um pombo arrulhou na janela. Ele odiava os bichos que estragaram a borda. “Mas o que o diferencia é o medo de ser ferido e sua sensibilidade, o que o impede de lidar com isso. Eu não queria machucá-lo, diferente de você. Eu fiz isso sem querer. Porque muita atenção o inflige tanto quanto indiferença. "</p><p>"Oh Deus, casa. Você ainda está se tornando filantrópico nos seus velhos tempos. "</p><p>"Ninguém deveria entender isso melhor do que você. E agora marche. Foreman espera ansiosamente por você no armário das vassouras. Como se tivesse cometido um erro, ele colocou a mão sobre a boca. "Caramba! Quero dizer, é claro, no laboratório. "</p><p>Quando saiu, inclinou-se para pegar a bola de feltro e jogá-la para House com muito impulso (ele a enfureceu). Ele não entendeu. Ele pensou na conversa, na qual seu imunologista havia desistido de seu caráter verdadeiro e inadvertidamente jogado em suas mãos, antes que seus pensamentos se voltassem novamente para o intensista perdido. Ou seja, todos alegaram estar desaparecidos. Ele realmente não podia acreditar depois desta noite. Não que ele realmente acreditasse nisso.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Alguém tocou a campainha. Ele meio que esperou a bengala bater, o que inevitavelmente começaria a menos que você corresse para abrir. Mas não veio, então Chase gemeu e se levantou da mesa no escritório onde seus livros foram empilhados e embaralhados no corredor. Ele não gostava de seu asilo, mas não estava em posição de ser exigente.</p><p>Foreman havia dito a ele para não deixar ninguém entrar (não o abra para que o negro não o buscasse), mas ele se sentiu trancado o dia inteiro e não teria aversão a conversar com o carteiro. Talvez ele soubesse algo interessante para relatar.</p><p>Quem estava no limiar não era o carteiro, mas o Dr. Wilson, como um agente de seguros. Chase olhou à esquerda e à direita e o deixou entrar rapidamente. Ele parecia ruim, meio enrugado. Embora ele provavelmente não tenha se saído melhor; Ele havia se levantado meia hora atrás, ainda com a barba por fazer, sem pentear e de roupão.</p><p>"Café? Eu apenas fiz algumas ".</p><p>"Obrigado", disse Wilson, pegando a xícara fumegante com as duas mãos. "Está frio hoje."</p><p>"Será inverno", ele respondeu um tanto severamente, imaginando se Wilson estava praticando conversa fiada. O que seria estranho. Como oncologista, ele tinha que ser um mestre nisso e, tanto quanto o conhecia das visitas a House, ele também era. Ele não via nenhum colega há muito tempo, Wilson estava quase um pouco em casa. Ele ficou surpreso com o fato de pensar que sim. Ele ainda não havia terminado, não estava pronto para deixar tudo para trás. Um desejo irreprimível por seu ex-mentor o fez estremecer convulsivamente. Envergonhado, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, amarrou o cinto da jaqueta branca que era grande demais para ele e depois esticou o queixo. "Como está a casa?"</p><p>Ele temia secretamente e esperava que o trouxesse com ele. Wilson assumiu seu lugar desde que ele se foi. Talvez ele tenha esperado do lado de fora por Wilson resolver o problema. O pensamento o deixou tonto. De repente, ele pensou que cheirava House em Wilson. Louco, mas foi assim. Ele estava quase cansado de querer vê-lo.</p><p>"Ele é a razão pela qual estou aqui. Ele se sente pior todos os dias. Eu esperava que ele superasse isso, mas ele ... ele é muito apegado a você. Esse é o problema das pessoas que não fazem facilmente contatos mais profundos. Se alguém quebra, eles caem. Ele começou a beber. "</p><p>"Eu sei", ele interrompeu Wilson às pressas. "Eu o vi no bar que ele visita todas as noites."</p><p>"Você sabia disso? E nunca tentou falar com sua consciência? Você deveria saber melhor o que o álcool faz.</p><p>"É por isso que eu não queria me envolver", disse ele, escovando os cabelos para trás. Com o peito do pé direito, ele esfregou graciosamente a panturrilha esquerda. Seu sotaque parecia mais descuidado do que o habitual, como se ele não precisasse mais se articular de maneira compreensível. Afinal, ele não havia adquirido uma gíria negra do gueto com essas abreviações que nenhum homem branco blasé entendia. “Você ainda não tem idéia do que o suposto apoio de parentes e amigos desencadeia. Não melhora. Pior. "</p><p>Seus gestos falaram trepidação, mas também insubordinação. Wilson notou o quão estreito, quase infantil, ele parecia. Ainda assim, ele teve que admitir que Chase e a casa gigante eram um casal bonito.</p><p>Ele não pediu para ele se sentar. Abrindo caminho pelo corredor estreito e claustrofóbico, Wilson seguiu para um quarto que era remotamente semelhante a uma sala de estar.</p><p>Na verdade, foi uma espécie de punição póstuma e sutil dos brancos pela abolição da escravidão que os negros foram colocados em tais buracos, mesmo os que ganhavam muito dinheiro como médicos?</p><p>Pelo menos de acordo com seu status, Foreman tirou o melhor proveito disso. O apartamento era moderno, moderno. Não havia muitos móveis que seriam esmagadores na construção tubular, nas paredes vermelho-ferrugem. Que, no entanto, opticamente reduzido. Uma mulher poderia ter dito a ele que cores escuras sempre eram uma desvantagem em quartos pequenos.</p><p>"Não sei como dizê-lo da melhor maneira, por isso digo livre do fígado: ele tem alucinações. De você. Ele vê você dia e noite, fala com você como se você estivesse realmente lá. Suponho que isso se deva ao abuso de álcool e ao aumento do uso de Vicodin. Isso te deixa com tanto frio? Não acredito que House estava tão errado com você.</p><p>O rosto juvenil de Chase se fechou quando ele se sentou no sofá de couro esfarrapado. Nos cantos, o estofamento atravessava os encostos dos pregos. As janelas riscadas deixavam pouca luz entrar na sala, embora toda a frente fosse de vidro.</p><p>Wilson não ficou mais surpreso que Foreman tivesse uma reputação de viciado em trabalho. Ele não duraria duas horas neste estande. Não estava sujo, mas era muito estreito, especialmente para duas cabeças teimosas como Chase e o capataz duas vezes maior. O último estava na clínica durante o dia, mas as noites com alguém de quem você não gostava podem demorar. Ele se perguntou involuntariamente se eles seriam forçados a passar a noite em uma cama. Aparentemente, o apartamento não tinha espaço para um quarto de hóspedes e o sofá não tinha cobertor ou sugeria que estava sendo usado como cama. A ideia era estranha.</p><p>A luz nebulosa pintou sombras escuras sob os olhos de Chase que Wilson não havia notado antes. Ele sofreu tanto quanto House com a separação, mas desde tenra idade soube melhor como permanecer estável. Pela sua voz incrivelmente profunda (da qual ele não se lembrava como viril), ele ouviu a preocupação com o professor depois de pigarrear.</p><p>"Ele está em tratamento?"</p><p>Wilson bufou. "Você conhece House. Primeiro, ele não deixaria você fazer isso, mesmo que você olhasse, e segundo, ele não pode impedir você de estar na cidade.</p><p>Com um suspiro atormentado, Chase se balançou e pegou um maço de cigarros no bolso do casaco grande. Wilson era novo em fumar. Seus dedos finos tremiam quando ele acendeu um e depois estendeu a caixa para Wilson. Ele recusou silenciosamente. Chase observou os anéis balançarem no ar empoeirado.</p><p>"Ele está certo."</p><p>"Ele te viu em algum momento? Nesse bar, por acaso, na rua? Isso me daria um pouco de tranquilidade. Então eu não teria que assumir que ele era completamente louco. "</p><p>"Pode ser. Exceto pela primeira vez, nunca mais o vi e não nos falamos.</p><p>"Realmente não? Você sente falta dele também, não é? Não toque sereno. "</p><p>Furioso, ele apagou o cigarro em um pires e o encarou hostilmente. "Por que você está aqui? Certamente não porque você pensou que eu poderia fazer com uma pequena companhia. Você é legal, mas eu sou relativamente indiferente a você. "</p><p>Como se ele não suspeitasse o motivo. Ele queria que Wilson se ajoelhasse implorando. Valentão desenhado em casa. Bem, ele deveria ter sua vontade. </p><p>"Volte. Se não estiver em casa, pelo menos na clínica. Você é um bom médico. - Droga, Chase, que mal faz vê-lo às vezes, sair para jantar com ele, talvez até no cinema? Ele ficou tão feliz por ter atraído você um pouco da reserva, e isso não foi fácil para ele com Deus.</p><p>"Eu desisto. E eu quero fazer o vestibular em Washington. Não vou rastejar novamente. "</p><p>O tom era diferente das palavras rebeldes. Wilson tinha uma excelente compreensão da natureza humana, graças à qual identificou a insegurança de Chase. Com prazer, ele a fez sua aliada.</p><p> "House é sua amiga. Você não decepciona amigos. Ele fez muito por você, muito mais do que o necessário. Bem, ele pode não ser um empregador agradável, mas você o viu de um ângulo diferente. Um que há muito está escondido de mim. Eles desenterraram algo que ele nem sabia que estava nele. Compaixão, carinho e talvez um pouco mais. Ele não quis dizer isso naquela noite e há muitas coisas para culpá-lo, mas ele definitivamente não é o diabo. Ele fez isso porque um jovem como você - todo mundo, independentemente de idade, origem ou sexo - tem o direito de desfrutar de sua sexualidade. E porque ele gosta de você. Tenho certeza que ele não teria mostrado esse favor a mais ninguém.</p><p>Corando, Chase pegou a caneca da mesa e bebeu nervosamente. Ele havia dito a Wilson! Por que o melhor amigo era tudo de bom. Estranho por que ele não ligou imediatamente e o convidou para fazer parte de um trio.</p><p>"Você gostou, não foi? Pelo menos foi assim que ouvi. Ou ele te machucou, humilhou você? "</p><p>Isso também! Wilson mergulhou na psicologia do hobby de cavalos. Ele preferiria estar imerso no copo. Seu rosto brilhava quando ele a colocou no chão e se forçou a olhar desafiadoramente para o rosto atraente de seu colega. Sua resposta surpreendeu ele e o visitante.</p><p>"Se ele tivesse, eu ainda poderia estar com ele. Porque eu posso lidar com isso, então estou acostumado com isso. O que aconteceu naquela época, o que ele fez - eu estava com medo, mas sim, foi legal. Eu ... Mais uma vez ele desviou o olhar. Falar sobre intimidade era difícil de qualquer maneira, mas com o passado parecia-lhe que ele era mais capaz de espremer água de uma pedra. "... não sei quais são meus sentimentos por ele. Eu pensei que poderia pensar sobre isso objetivamente e chegar a uma conclusão que mudou minha vida, me fez começar de novo. Mas não é assim tão fácil. "</p><p> "Os sentimentos nunca são objetivos ou simples, Chase. Você provavelmente está rindo de mim pelo que estou lhe dizendo agora ou acha que estou irritando, mas eu o entendo muito bem: você não pode ter nenhum sentimento claro sobre House. Ele não quer isso. Nós somos os únicos que não blefam, não escolhem amor ou ódio. Você o odeia pelo que ele fez com você, mas o que você ama tem mais peso. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Desagrado e afeto estão em equilíbrio, e então ele quer ter aqueles a quem conta entre seus amigos. Você não precisa irritar flutuações. Eles fazem parte disso se você o conhecer melhor. E eles fazem de House um amigo único com quem nunca fica chato. ”</p><p>Era patético, mas era verdade. Chase olhou para o sábio Wilson.</p><p>"Eu não sei", ele gaguejou. "Eu não posso simplesmente largar esta bolsa. Esta é a chance de fazer o que eu sempre quis. Depois de passar no exame ... "</p><p>Wilson deu de ombros. Chase pensou que ele havia cometido um erro ao ser honesto com ele. Sua amizade com House era tudo para ele, e ele costumava ser um tolo. De alguma forma, devido à sua experiência com House, Chase conseguiu entender que Wilson não podia deixar essa conexão ir. No entanto, ele achou surpreendente que os colocasse acima do bem-estar dos outros.</p><p>“Se você quer se tornar um jesuíta para ajudar as pessoas, comece à sua porta. Casa da ajuda. Não posso. "</p><p>Quando Wilson saiu do apartamento, ele permaneceu entorpecido com o café frio no sofá e continuou girando a xícara nas mãos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Parte 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde que Wilson o protegera o tempo todo, House estragara os poucos prazeres que lhe restavam. Ele tomou o último uísque na noite anterior. Os sintomas de abstinência leve foram notados. Tremores, falta de concentração, falhas de memória, dor de cabeça e dores no corpo. Hoje, ele quase matou um paciente solicitando imagens de ressonância magnética, embora o paciente estivesse usando um marcapasso. Felizmente, Foreman se lembrara disso a tempo. Mas era um lapsus que ele não podia minar como chefe de um departamento médico. Ele teria demitido seus funcionários por uma imprudência tão imperdoável.</p><p>Ele fechou as persianas, colocou o Velvet Underground na mesa giratória e ele próprio no chão. Olhos azuis pálidos .</p><p>As de Chase não eram de um azul pálido, mas era a música dela. Quando fechou os olhos, ele podia vê-los, os olhos das crianças grandes, do jeito que ele queria vê-los. Sorrindo, de alguma forma séria e, no entanto, maliciosamente travessa. De repente, pareceu um fracasso não ter uma foto particular dele, mesmo que fosse bobo. Lembrou-o de seu tempo no colegial, quando todos os pubescentes tinham que ter uma foto de Doreen no armário, a líder de torcida mais bonita da cidade. Quem não ousou pedir uma foto foi o perdedor. Ainda assim, eles estavam juntos há muito tempo, e ele não tinha uma única foto de seu loiro menino dourado.</p><p>Um puxão no estômago o fez recuar brevemente. Seu organismo pediu suprimentos. Se ao menos não piorasse. Ele poderia aguentar muito; ele era um especialista em envenenamento e subsequente desintoxicação. No entanto, isso não significava que ele estivesse interessado na dor e no vômito. Você estava certo, Chase e Wilson. Ele teve que puxar o freio antes que fosse tarde demais.</p><p>Salte uma vida completamente</p><p>Coloque em um copo ...</p><p>Ao bater na porta, ele levantou a cabeça das mãos entrelaçadas.</p><p>"Ei", Wilson. Nos últimos dias, ele gostaria de se jogar no pescoço e uivar. Dependência de álcool feita sentimental. "Estou pronta. Você vem? "</p><p>"Vou ficar mais alguns minutos. Apenas dirija. Um bocado de ar fresco da noite depois me fará bem.</p><p>Ele entrou furtivamente e se agachou na frente de House. A perspectiva era grotesca. Uma cabeça extremamente pequena logo acima da virilha aparentemente monstruosa, emoldurada por joelhos enormes. "Eu subornei Fred. Não importa o que você queira beber lá, ele não lhe dará nada, exceto água e refrigerante. Então volte para casa imediatamente se souber o que é bom para você. "</p><p>"Desmancha prazeres", ele murmurou.</p><p>Wilson inclinou-se para a frente, sentiu as pontas dos dedos na testa e verificou a artéria carótida. "Você transpira e seu pulso está acelerado. Você está se retirando? Ele parecia alarmado. "Oh, casa, isso tem que ser agora ? Vou levá-lo para a estação de desintoxicação ... "</p><p>“Estou um pouco quente, nada mais.” Ele também estava tonto. Se ao menos Wilson não quisesse ajudá-lo agora. Ele cairia sem poder se proteger. Suas pernas estavam completamente dormentes.</p><p>"Eu vou te levar para casa, ok?"</p><p>“Não!” Seu grito ecoou pelo escritório.</p><p>Wilson levantou as mãos confortavelmente. "Faça o que você quiser. Estou cansada Mas se você não estiver em casa em uma hora, eu vou buscá-lo. Se você se sentir pior, sabe onde pode me encontrar. "</p><p>Depois de mais dez minutos, cuspiu e se dobrou de dor, as pernas esticadas como um embrião. Era a única postura suportável. Ele viu pessoas passando pela parede de vidro, embaçadas e em faixas que pareciam transe, mas não o notaram porque ele estava deitado no chão.</p><p>Até que alguém entrou, passou por cima dele e foi até o toca-discos crepitante. Mas ele não conseguia ver quem. Tudo mudou, sua visão foi severamente restrita. O que o assustou tanto que ele começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.</p><p>Como em uma casa mal-assombrada, Lou Reed começou a música antiga novamente. De repente, ele se sentiu consolado. Quem veio - ou quem nunca veio - sabia o significado dessa música. Uma mão forte acariciou sua face áspera, deu-lhe um tapinha, enquanto a outra sentia seu pulso rotineiramente como Wilson fazia alguns dias atrás. Horas? Minutos?</p><p>Depois, uma cuidadosa percussão do fígado. Ele gritou.</p><p>"Casa. Você está comigo? "</p><p>O sotaque. Ele o teria reconhecido entre milhares. "Chase ..."</p><p>O suor escorreu em seus olhos enquanto ele tentava se sentar. Ele sentiu a mão de Chase na perna direita quando ela começou a tremer desmotivada. Ele rangeu os dentes e afundou novamente na horizontal. A pressão em sua coxa enviou alívio, assim como a voz calma e adulta, que era apenas fragmentária, mas era de Chase. Nada mais importava.</p><p>"Você pode se levantar?"</p><p>Não, não agora. Eu preferiria morrer.</p><p>"Eu ... não posso ... Chase."</p><p>"Eu ajudo você. Nós podemos fazer isso juntos. Você não pode ficar aqui. Se você adormecer, você se sufoca. "</p><p>"Não vá", ele exclamou em pânico quando a pressão desapareceu e sua perna vibrou novamente como se estivesse em um ataque epilético. Desesperado, ele esticou as duas mãos ao redor, mas apenas Chase realizou o milagre.</p><p>"Eu vou lhe trazer sua vara", disse Chase. "Eu ainda estou lá e iremos juntos. Não vou deixar você em paz. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de House, que finalmente conseguiu sentar-se, tremendo, com uma perna que desenvolveu uma vida estranha.</p><p>"Fique", ele implorou.</p><p>Ele o abraçou gentilmente, o abraçou, nada mais. Sem palavras, sem movimento. Cheirava a algodão fresco e a juventude desabrochada e desabrochada, e House se sentia culpado porque ele próprio cheirava a uma destilaria e babava sobre ela. Ele passou os braços firmemente ao redor dele.</p><p>Chase murmurou em seu ombro.  "Você me tem? Não deixe ir. "</p><p>Nunca. Nunca mais</p><p>Apertando um ao outro, eles respiraram fundo antes de Chase se levantar e puxar House com ele. Embora menor e mais leve, ele realmente colocou House em pé. Ele balançou, mas ele se levantou.</p><p>O ombro tenso de Chase tremia sob sua axila. Ofegando, ele pegou a bengala que havia pendurado no encosto da cadeira e a entregou a seu ex-chefe. House olhou para o garoto com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>Agora o que?</p><p>"Você não precisa ir sozinho com o graveto. Eu estou aqui, eu seguro você. Podemos fazer isso sem cadeira de rodas, certo? "</p><p>Uma piscadela conspiratória que o encorajou, apesar de sua miséria. Ele assentiu, soluçando. Como Walker, as cadeiras de rodas eram para avós frágeis e velhos.</p><p>A força física e a maturidade que Chase demonstrou ao lidar com um homem maior e doente encheu House de orgulho, mas apenas enquanto eles tropeçassem no corredor.</p><p>No elevador, ele ficou tão doente que vomitou para Chase. Oprimido pela vergonha e nojo, ele chorou novamente, ele não conseguia parar.</p><p>"Me desculpe ... me desculpe ..."</p><p>Chase o deteve. Ele foi sua única parada; ele não podia usar o graveto. Ele pendia na dobra de seu braço como chumbo.</p><p>"Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. House. Eu preciso falar com você. Onde você vai beber? "</p><p>"O que ...?"</p><p>"Seu bar. Onde está?"</p><p>Ele laboriosamente deu-lhe o nome, o endereço havia sido descartado. O que não era mais trágico; Chase conhecia o lugar, é claro que ele sabia. Ele já estava lá.</p><p>Do lado de fora, Chase chamou um táxi no celular, ainda segurando House. Havia um banco por perto, mas Chase preferia segurá-lo em vez de cambalear por lá. Com a aplicação casual de sua mão, ele acalmou o fígado revoltante. House aspirou com gratidão o ar fresco; ele até ousou se alongar um pouco. A dor voltou imediatamente e o colocou de joelhos. Chase o agarrou no presente.</p><p>"Depressa", ele disse firmemente no receptor e deu um passo à frente quando House cambaleou. "Eu preciso urgentemente ir para a sede ."</p><p>O motorista do táxi era uma mulher usada entre as toneladas de maquiagem que ela poderia ter usado como tática para afastar passageiros irritantes. Seu vocabulário era tão grosseiro quanto ela parecia.</p><p>"Aumente o combustível tão tarde, querida? E a sua idade? Ele vai atrapalhar meu carro do jeito que parece. Há um hospital atrás de você, eles o ajudarão mais do que uma bebida. Cara, você está realmente muito bêbado. E você é muito bonita também. Esse é o seu pai ou o seu pai tesão e rico em rochas? "</p><p>"Olha, eu sou médica neste hospital. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Se você não nos levar a este pub imediatamente, posso denunciá-lo por não fornecer assistência. Apenas faça seu trabalho, ok? "</p><p>Ela olhou por cima do ombro para as costas, para a qual Chase House empurrou com sons suaves e depois subiu para trás.</p><p>Respirando pesadamente, House apoiou a cabeça no ombro assim que se sentou ao lado dele. Enquanto isso, ele mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Mas Chase estava lá, com seu sotaque suave e mãos curativas. Ele acariciou a parte de trás do pescoço, pressionou o rosto na bochecha como se soubesse instintivamente que tocar era mais importante do que uma voz sem corpo. A todo custo, ele tinha que saber que alguém estava lá para ele. Que era Chase.</p><p>"Eles logo chegaram", ele sussurrou. O taxista resmungou em desaprovação. House relutantemente engasgou e engoliu o muco crescente. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, ele ainda tinha sua dignidade. Ele não vomitou no carro.</p><p>"Casa ..." ele murmurou, inconscientemente arrancando os cabelos de Chase, chorando de exaustão. "Eu quero ir para casa ... não ... uísque ..."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Diga a ele."</p><p>Ele não sabia mais como ele saiu do táxi. De qualquer forma, ele estava agora com Chase no balcão, onde Fred, o polidor de vidro, o encarava consternado. Atrás dele, um líquido cor de âmbar brilhava sedutoramente, a maioria das garrafas cheias até a borda. Ele abraçou Chase, que por sua vez parecia hostil ao barman.</p><p>"Amigo. O que aconteceu? Você parece terrível! "</p><p>"Eu preciso ..." Ele virou a cabeça em busca de ajuda. Chase precisava saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ele não se sentia mais capaz de formar frases coerentes.</p><p>Ele pegou o olhar determinado de Chase de perfil. De alguma forma, sua mudança o assustou, a dureza em seu rosto sonhador, inofensivo, antes de perceber que Chase estava lutando por ele. Ele não tinha idade suficiente para fazer isso por sua mãe.</p><p>Não mantendo os olhos brilhando de Fred, ele falou com House. "Diga a ele que você nunca mais vai beber. Que ele nunca mais te vê. "</p><p>Os dedos em torno de seu meio cavaram a carne sob o casaco. House levantou a cabeça, feliz por poder se apoiar no balcão.</p><p>"Eu não estou bebendo ... de novo. Nem aqui nem em nenhum outro lugar. "</p><p>Fred empalideceu. "Estou perdendo meu melhor cliente, amigo!"</p><p>"Eu quase perdi meu amigo", Chase retrucou. “E se você não se importa, você é um pedaço de merda de negócios. E nunca mais o chame de amigo . Eu mato você se eu vir você dar a ele uma garrafa de uísque em casa!</p><p>A cada palavra, ele se tornara inadvertidamente mais alto; alguns convidados se voltaram para eles, sem vontade ou curiosos.</p><p>House sabia que sua raiva não era contra o barman inocente que, como todo mundo, dependia de ganhar a vida. Era para ele, nem mesmo House, a raiz de todo mal. Foi sua própria decisão como ele lidaria com o progresso de Chase, mas o garoto se culpou por isso. Ele não deveria. Ele poderia deixá-lo ir, assim como um empregador normal libera seus funcionários normais. No entanto, eles não eram mais apenas um para o outro.</p><p>"Shh", ele disse, penteando o cabelo para trás com os dedos em um movimento motor grosseiro. "Está ... tudo bem."</p><p>Sem outra palavra, eles deixaram o bar.</p><p>O primeiro passo foi dado. House tinha dito isso antes do barman, antes dele, e algumas pessoas que não se importavam se alguém fica bêbado ou não.</p><p>"House", ele disse enquanto eles estavam em pé na frente do pub, incertos, balançando. A longo prazo, House não foi projetado para ser arrastado. "Nós estamos indo para casa."</p><p>"Não", ele murmurou com voz rouca. "Tem ... Wilson. Eu não quero que ele me veja assim. ”Ruim o suficiente para que ele não pudesse poupar Chase. "Onde ... é o seu ... lugar?"</p><p>"Eu moro com o Foreman."</p><p>Também não é melhor. E de repente ele ficou surpreso por não ter pensado nisso. Ele sentiu o apartamento de Cameron, mas não os Foremans. Um apartamento compartilhado entre os dois concorrentes parecia tão absurdo e absurdo. Provavelmente foi por isso que ele ficou com o neurologista. Ele riu em lágrimas, uma risada áspera e zombeteira.</p><p>"Você é um canalha. Eu estive procurando por você em todos os lugares. Apenas não está lá. Você ainda tem seu apartamento antigo? "</p><p>"Inadequado. Não está aquecido há meses ... "</p><p>"Mas desabitado. Vamos lá. "</p><p>No que diz respeito à rota, a escolha foi a melhor; o loft ficava a apenas uma quadra do pub. House não poderia ter ido mais longe. Quando Chase destrancou a porta, House empurrou para o sofá com toda sua força, onde se sentou, perseguindo Chase, ofegando e completamente exausto.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chase estava meio debaixo dele e mal respirava. O cheiro de vômito, suor e álcool o deixou sem fôlego. O outro tremendo o infectou e ele gentilmente o empurrou para trás, para se esquivar debaixo dele. House imediatamente levantou o braço e o alcançou enquanto ele rolava de costas.</p><p>"Não me deixe ... em paz."</p><p>"Vou pegar alguns cobertores", ele o informou suavemente, mais calmo do que se sentia.</p><p>Primeiro ele notificou o Dr. Wilson. Ele ficaria preocupado se o amigo não voltasse para casa. Talvez ele também pudesse lhe dar algumas dicas, vir aqui e ter uma idéia. Medicamentos que facilitariam a retirada de seu chefe não estavam disponíveis no apartamento abandonado. No máximo, se ele tivesse sorte, algumas pílulas sedativas. Afinal, isso não seria totalmente errado.</p><p>Wilson ficou feliz em receber a ligação, mas não lhe deu muita esperança.</p><p>"Ele não é viciado há muito tempo, será melhor para ele sem medicação. Se houver alguma dificuldade, me ligue. "</p><p>"Dr. Wilson ... Houve uma rachadura na linha; ele desligou. Droga.</p><p>Ele virou a cabeça consternado ao ouvir passos irregulares nas escadas do quarto. Ele pulou e correu em direção a House, que estava subindo a grade da escada íngreme. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele parecia magro e pálido.</p><p>As escadas tinham sido um espinho ao seu lado, com boa saúde, mas o que ele fazia agora era limitado ao masoquismo. E só porque ele não queria ficar sozinho. Porque ele tinha medo que Chase desaparecesse como uma de suas alucinações.</p><p>Chase corajosamente cercou seu meio para ajudá-lo a subir. Não havia sentido convencê-lo a voltar agora.</p><p>"Lentamente", ele murmurou. "Muito devagar ..."</p><p>"Por que ... você não me escuta ...?"</p><p>"Eu teria voltado", ele respondeu enfaticamente. "Eu disse que só queria pegar cobertores para você não congelar." </p><p>"Eu não posso ... não ... essa é a sua cama ...?"</p><p>Seus dentes cerraram, sua perna direita tremia. Doía como se ele estivesse se retirando. Ele conhecia a estranha agitação e confusão nervosa de sua mãe. House o colocou de volta na parte mais feia de sua infância.</p><p>Mas ele o perdoou; ele não tinha feito isso de propósito. E Chase teve experiência com viciados em álcool. Seu primeiro agora o beneficiou, porque ele era mais prudente do que quando era pequeno.</p><p>"Você quer deitar comigo? Nós também podemos afundar ou assistir TV ou passear pelo apartamento. Quebre alguns vidros da janela com o seu graveto. Dançando. Qual você prefere. "</p><p>Ele não conseguiu dizer. Tomar decisões, algo que ele fazia todos os dias era subitamente uma impossibilidade. As alternativas que Chase lhe ofereceu nem pareciam estranhas ou ousadas.</p><p>"Como você sabia que esse cara da sede me deu uma garrafa de uísque?"</p><p>Eles balançaram para a cama. Era pegajoso e gelado como um freezer, até Chase sentiu.</p><p>House gemeu e Chase acariciou seus cabelos quando ele pressionou o rosto no travesseiro. Riscas cinzas riscadas apareceram atrás da orelha. Ele estava bem, mas Chase a notou pela primeira vez, e ele escorregou um pouco para tocar o local com os lábios enquanto descansava o braço sobre os ombros trêmulos e convulsivos de House. House relaxou um pouco sob seus braços, forçando-se a respirar profundamente. Chase sussurrou em seus cabelos.</p><p>"Eu estava lá todas as noites. Eu assisti você da entrada, geralmente apenas da janela. Wilson diz que você teve alucinações minhas. Não sei quantas, mas algumas não. Eu também sinto sua falta, então eu queria saber como você está - sozinho. Se você se dá bem melhor do que eu. De repente, lágrimas correram. Silencioso, e ainda amargo. "O que eu disse - no bar - eu estava falando sério. Eu não quero te perder. Você é mais para mim do que meu chefe. "</p><p>House virou-se para ele, mudou-se. "Você não me perde. Estou te perdendo. E eu não sou mais seu chefe. Você esteve conosco - no meu apartamento - tão ocasionalmente quando eu senti sua falta um pouco? "</p><p>Visivelmente envergonhado, ele apertou os lábios trêmulos; as lágrimas brotaram novamente quando ele se sentou abruptamente.</p><p>House deu as costas, sorriu e agarrou seu pulso. "Você foi um convidado bem-vindo. Eu sempre fiquei muito feliz com suas visitas, imaginadas ou não. Venha para mim. Eu tenho que ver você ou vou gritar. Fala comigo. Me diga uma coisa, não importa o quê. "</p><p>Ele o cobriu com seu cobertor aquecido e aconchegou-se a ele. "Não me pergunte mais nada", ele sussurrou para ele. "Talvez eu esteja mentindo. Ou você vai se arrepender de ter me feito falar. "</p><p>Isso lhe deu comida por um tempo e, em grande parte, o distraiu das queixas físicas. Deveria ter sugerido que algo havia acontecido entre eles como o que Wilson havia lhe vendido como aparições de abuso de drogas? A massagem não convencional (que indicou que ele mais tarde procurou a terapia Bowen na Internet e realmente existia) e, acima de tudo - a noite no piano?</p><p>A realidade não seria tão terrível, nem mesmo para o garoto traumatizado, que a pressiona desde então e ainda estava com tanto medo. Mas ele - ambos seriam corajosos o suficiente?</p><p>Ele não podia perguntar a Chase, mas ele não teria respondido, já que ele já o havia avisado.</p><p>Ou sua educação o proibiu de se tornar mais direto. Se fosse apenas um sonho, o choque em Chase seria ainda maior. Não, ele não quis falar sobre isso. Nunca mais Deve permanecer em segredo.</p><p>Por um tempo, ficou quieto, exceto pela voz ofegante e perseguidora de House, que ele sussurrou em seu ouvido quando as cólicas sacudiram seu corpo. Ele não entendeu o que o garoto estava dizendo, mas isso não importava. Como ele disse, de repente foi muito mais importante. Ele raramente o via tão maduro e tão crescido.</p><p>A testa de Chase estava no ombro dele, o braço esquerdo embaixo dele, a mão direita na coxa deformada, sobre a qual ele esfregou sensualmente. Chase irradiava o que faltava em calor; ele era tão gostoso comparado a House como se estivesse com febre.</p><p>"Chase", ele murmurou. "Você vai me amar agora, se eu pedir? Quero dizer, fazer sexo comigo? Como uma distração? "</p><p>Ele riu baixinho. House adorou aquela risada. Adulto e masculino. Curiosamente, Chase não chocou a indulgência como ela teria feito antes. "Eu posso lhe oferecer um Valium."</p><p>Ele pegou. Em algum momento ele cochilou apesar da dor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Parte 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Deus ... eu ... aspirei sua linda cama ..."</p><p> "Está tudo bem", sussurrou Chase, que de repente acordou quando House mudou de posição. House notou que ele dormira profundamente, mas agora estava completamente lá. Algo que House particularmente valorizava nele. Como tanto nele, seu sonho era uma fachada. "Não tem problema. Eu cuido disso. "</p><p>Oh, se ele soubesse o quão Chase o entendia. Nunca foi um problema, exceto para os afetados. Um problema de vergonha. O fato de House sentir que ela o trouxe ainda mais perto.</p><p>A perna esquerda entrou no vazio e ele se contorceu sob uma nova e furiosa onda de dor. Nada mais importava, não a cama fria, a presença de Chase, as mãos, nada. Apenas seu rugido, com o qual ele tentou em vão dissipar a dor.</p><p>Um peso em seu peito o silenciou e afundou de volta. Chase estava em cima dele. Ele segurou, tremeu com ele. Com um suspiro, ele sentiu o relaxamento inundar seus músculos. Havia algo em seu australiano que nenhum médico poderia dar. A capacidade de aliviar a dor apenas com o seu esforço físico. Dele pelo menos.</p><p>"Chase ... não faça isso. Eu sou nojento, molhado e fedido. Vá para casa para o seu negro. "</p><p>Mas ele continuou destemido, acariciando sua pele úmida, beijando-o na raiz sulcada do nariz e depois brincando na boca. Seu peso mudou de uma maneira emocionante, pressionado nos lugares certos onde não doía.</p><p>"Foreman não é você. Foi apenas temporário, porque eu não sabia para onde ir depois que não podia ficar com você. Ele é apenas um colega. Um melhor do que eu pensava. Mas eu ... nunca me senti bem-vindo a ele. "</p><p>House deu um pulo na posição vertical. Ele chegou a um estágio em que Chase não estava mais usando seus poderes mágicos.</p><p>Dor, agressão e medo focados em seu cérebro, fingindo ser o inferno. Vozes sussurrantes e mal-intencionadas e visões sombrias de horror surgiram diante de seus olhos.</p><p>Enquanto perseguia Chase, ele mordeu o ombro. Uma mancha de sangue se espalhou pelas finas mangas compridas de Chase, mas ele não conseguiu soltá-lo, embora o pobre garoto choramingasse e temperasse um grito de dor no ombro de House, trabalhando sua camiseta entre os dentes.</p><p>Ele não te machuca. Ele só quer estar lá e ajudá-lo. Ele deveria ser punido por isso?</p><p>Com grande esforço, ele afrouxou a mandíbula antes de agarrar Chase como se quisesse quebrar as costelas. Então ele levantou a cabeça, olhou para o teto que estava afundando cada vez mais baixo e rugiu contra eles.</p><p>Você rasgou seu avesso e não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Nenhum vicodin, nem morfina, apenas algumas pílulas para dormir ridículas que haviam perdido sua eficácia há muito tempo eram a única arma na luta contra a agonia avassaladora.</p><p>Chase tremia em seus braços; caso contrário, ele permaneceu surpreendentemente calmo. House rapidamente se libertou dele, tentou se levantar, mas Chase o puxou de volta para o colchão. Seu aperto era resoluto e, quando o colocou na beira da cama, ele o segurou ali, colocando a cabeça e os braços atrás dos ombros e agachando-se para exercer mais pressão. House podia ver os joelhos trêmulos à esquerda e à direita. Foi preciso muito esforço para domá-lo.</p><p>Ele soluçou, gritou e vomitou, mas não conseguiu se livrar de Chase. Enquanto isso, ele também não queria mais. Ele cantarolou uma melodia improvisada suavemente, depois cantando. Fios de cabelo caíram sobre seu rosto quando House tentou se levantar novamente. Se ele tivesse sido forte o suficiente, ele poderia ter pegado carona nele e o carregado através da sala.</p><p>"Não", Chase disse em um tom esticado. "Fique comigo. O que você quiser fazer, terá tempo até depois. "</p><p>O que ele queria fazer? Ele não sabia. Levante-se, mova-se para o banheiro, vomite pelo esôfago queimado com ácido gástrico, ponha um fim ao tormento. Como?</p><p>"Me ajude ... um copo ... só um pouco."</p><p>"Tudo bem", ele concordou suavemente, acariciando os cabelos suados e escovando-os de volta. A mancha cinza tinha feito isso com ele. "Você tem que ficar aqui, eu não posso te levar para a cozinha. E por favor não me siga ou você vai cair. Se você é bom e ainda está na cama até eu voltar, você receberá um copo grande. Você concorda? "</p><p>Quando se levantou, olhou quase implorando para o crucifixo na parede. Como se estivesse pedindo ao Salvador que vigiasse um ateu pecador como seu substituto enquanto ele estava fora.</p><p>“Chase.” O nome coaxou através de seus lábios rachados e mastigados. "Não vá. Eu não posso ... você tem que ficar. Ele rolou pelos lençóis manchados, completamente desorientado.</p><p>Chase se ajoelhou na cama, o pegou, o abraçou e depois decidiu que o controle era melhor do que confiar. Com o cinto dele e de House, ele prendeu os pulsos do homem mais velho à estrutura da cama. House ficou tão surpreso que ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ele.</p><p>"Eu já volto", disse Chase.</p><p>House sorriu, as mãos puxando os cintos, mas Chase os arrumou bem, deixando pouco espaço para manobra. "Com o chicote ...? Em laca e couro? Você é uma coisa muito ruim. "</p><p>Havia algo diabólico no olhar em seu rosto, e Chase rapidamente se virou e desceu as escadas antes de voltar à sua velha e absurda teoria.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seus gritos foram terríveis. Não é mais manipulador ou exigente, apenas doloroso. E tão alto que ele tinha medo de ser ouvido na rua. Ele queria acalmá-lo com alguma coisa; se necessário, à força, para não ter de suportar os gritos sibilantes e às vezes penetrantes. Mas o diazepam não estava disponível em quantidades suficientes; a maioria deles já estava esgotada.</p><p>Um gemido aliviado o recebeu. Dois minutos podem ser uma eternidade se você estiver com dor.</p><p>“Onde ... está o uísque?” House gaguejou quando Chase se sentou e colocou um copo de água na mesa de cabeceira.</p><p>“Nunca se falou em uísque. Mas líquido é bom para você. Você ganha mais quando o copo está vazio. "</p><p>"Você ... me engana ..." Suas pálpebras cintilantes tremeram, mas ele sentiu um sorriso relutante e respeitoso levantar o canto da boca.</p><p>"Beba".</p><p>A fixação fora feita não apenas para sua própria segurança, mas também para Chase. House estava indefeso. Para melhor ou pior, ele teve que beber o copo que Chase quase instilou nele.</p><p>Ele recusou o reflexo da deglutição por um momento, mas Chase sabia como enganá-lo, provocando a base da língua com um lápis. Desde que House estava amarrado, ele não conseguiu nem detê-lo. Ele engasgou e vomitou antes de Chase implacavelmente segurar o copo debaixo do nariz novamente, arqueando o pescoço. Sua brutalidade sutil era sem precedentes.</p><p>Ele vira Foreman passar por cima de cadáveres, e se ela estava convencida de uma coisa, o compassivo Cameron. Mas ver Chase assim era intimidador. Seus olhos, que de outra forma são tão amorosos, os olhos macios das crianças, continuavam em chamas com seu contato e há muito haviam perdido seu caráter tímido. Quando House esvaziou pela metade o copo para a satisfação de seu assistente médico, ele entrou em um breve e cansado estado de inconsciência, que Chase usou para arrastar um recipiente inteiro de água.</p><p>"Oh, não ... Chase ... não faça isso comigo ... eu tenho que fazer xixi ..."</p><p>“Estou esperando por isso.” Parecia uma ameaça. “A água limpa seu organismo. Ou você sua o veneno por exercício ou bebida. Como o primeiro é um pouco difícil no momento, você fará o segundo. Infelizmente não tenho um cateter aqui, mas é apenas um colchão. Eu posso comprar um novo. "</p><p>Não adiantava; agora ele era o mais forte, o dominante. House bebeu até quase implodir e a água escorrer pelos lábios rachados. A sutil vingança por todas as pequenas humilhações em três anos juntos.</p><p>Em menos de meia hora, o galão estava vazio e sua bexiga estava estourando. Ele se sentiu infeliz e febril. Ele só conseguia manter a cabeça ereta porque Chase estava segurando o cabelo do pescoço. O que foi uma sorte, porque ele teve a sensação de que de outra forma teria rolado de seus ombros. Ele não chegaria ao banheiro, não importava onde estava o maldito quarto. Até um passo seria demais.</p><p>Chase rastejou atrás dele, suas mãos massageando seu abdome inferior com movimentos suaves para baixo. Ele queria levá- lo para a água! Deixe ele arruinar a cama. Por um lado, não importava mais; Lençóis e roupas de cama estavam sujos de qualquer maneira por vômito, sangue, suor e urina, mas mais ...? Ele queria mergulhar nele? No fundo, o jovem com o rosto angelical talvez fosse mais depravado do que suspeitava.</p><p>"Eu tenho ... meu orgulho", ele rangeu entre os dentes, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Chase enquanto ele de repente ficou tonto. "Eles não me fazem mijar e quando eu estouro."</p><p>Chase sorriu bem, quase malicioso. Por trás das tampas semi-fechadas, House viu o lençol se molhar antes de ouvir o gotejamento no chão. Engolindo convulsivamente, ele fechou os olhos completamente e gemeu. Chase o segurou confortavelmente, os lábios contra o pescoço.</p><p>"Está tudo bem, você ouviu? Eu queria assim. Se você se livrar dele, em breve estará melhor. Não chores. Casa, por favor ... "</p><p>Não, ele não queria, ele apenas precisava. Acima e abaixo, ele não estava mais no controle. E se odiava por isso.</p><p>"Chase ... eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho para você, mas ... eu também tenho sentimentos de vergonha e um senso oculto de estética ... se não é pedir muito ... quero me lavar . "</p><p>Ele se levantou rapidamente para pegar toalhas e panos, o que ele também lhe disse verbalmente. A cabeça de House caiu para a frente e ele gemeu e a puxou de volta para estudar Chase.</p><p>"Não de você. Não é completo o suficiente ... deixe-me tomar um banho ... "Espero que ele tenha entendido; sua tagarelice tagarela poderia muito bem ter sido sânscrita. Enevoado com o quão exótico Chase era, ele imediatamente entendeu seu desejo.</p><p>"Não vai ser fácil", disse ele, mas o ajudou a se erguer, já que ele já havia jogado as pernas para fora da cama. A nova posição o dominou. Seus dedos espetaram nos braços de Chase. "Sobre mim, House", disse ele, cambaleando alguns passos para trás com o homem mais pesado. "Os braços ao meu redor. E fique parado até ter certeza. Não temos pressa. "</p><p>Ele fez isso. Todo músculo, todo osso doía, e o cérebro parecia seco e inchado ao mesmo tempo. Respirando alto com o esforço de segurá-lo, Chase pressionou contra ele. O fedor emanado das roupas de House não parecia incomodá-lo. Eles ficaram lá por um longo tempo, até que caiu no chão novamente. Chase não recuou. Ele obteve algum tipo de satisfação perversa com a bexiga sobrecarregada de outra pessoa? Dificilmente. Ele quis dizer bem. Ele disse. Um pouco trêmulo, ele foi para o parapeito com Chase.</p><p>"Você acha que está tudo bem?"</p><p>"Você me ajuda", ele murmurou febrilmente. "Eu não quero continuar marcando seu território como um animal estúpido."</p><p>Mesmo perdendo a noção do tempo, levaram anos para subir as escadas. Chase o fez chorar novamente com sua calma e incentivo incansável. Ele estava em toda parte, na frente dele, ao lado dele e, aparentemente, ao mesmo tempo, como um grupo de anjos que o acompanhavam (ele teria gostado da comparação, se tivesse acreditado). Ele ajustou o passo para House e até parou quando House não conseguia ver as escadas em seus dolorosos ataques, e esperou pacientemente na frente dele.</p><p>Ele caiu no banheiro, o caminho curto tinha sido exaustivo. Fazendo um som assustado que lembrou a House a provocação de um gatinho para sua mãe, Chase o deixou deslizar suavemente no chão.</p><p>Ficou escuro diante de seus olhos. Querer tomar banho era um erro, apesar da sujeira e do cheiro que voltariam de qualquer maneira. Fisicamente, ele estava em ruínas; ele seria dependente do garoto estreito e de aparência delicada em tudo. Despir-se, lavar-se, vestir-se - o pensamento disso revirou seu estômago. Ele morreria de fraqueza.</p><p> O som da água corrente o fez ouvir. Chase abriu a torneira.</p><p>"Vá embora ... eu só quero deitar aqui ..."</p><p>Onde estava frio. O banheiro de Chase estava completamente frio, o piso radiante não estava em funcionamento. Chase estava de pé sobre ele e o levantou sob as axilas. O movimento o fez gritar.</p><p> "Vamos lá", Chase rosnou por trás dos dentes cerrados. "Se você se deixar levar, poderíamos ter ficado lá em cima."</p><p>Por fim, ele o encostou na beira da banheira. Olhos grandes e assustados forçaram os dele. Ele estava um pouco mais calmo. Essa era a perseguição que ele conhecia. "Eu vou te tirar, ok? Você não precisa fazer nada, apenas solte seus músculos. Sou cuidadoso, prometo. "</p><p>"Você pode ser cru em minha conta."</p><p>Chase removeu cuidadosamente a camiseta, uma após a outra por cima da cabeça e dos braços. Ele só percebeu isso pelo frio que vinha em sua pele; seus membros sensíveis à dor foram dobrados com extremo cuidado e esticados novamente. Seu lamento não mais irritou Chase, ele estava completamente em seu elemento. A gentileza com que ele andava embalando House. De fato, amanheceu. Somente a mão quente em seu ombro nu o trouxe de volta a si mesmo. O vapor subiu do banho completo atrás dele e enevoou Chase, o suor borbulhando em sua testa lisa.</p><p>"Você tem que me ajudar um pouco agora. Você é pesado. Eu não posso te levantar sozinha. "</p><p>Aparentemente, ele havia tentado algumas vezes. House se virou para encostar na banheira enquanto Chase enrolava sua cintura e o ajudava a se mover. E então ele viu o monstro. No pântano em fermentação, indefinível, mas borbulhante e à espreita, com inúmeros tentáculos escorregadios.</p><p>"Não", disse ele, atordoado e rígido de medo.</p><p>Ele esbarrou no Chase completamente surpreso, que o abraçou rapidamente e lutou para se equilibrar por apenas um momento. “O quê?” Ele sussurrou em seu ombro. "O que tem lá?"</p><p>Ofegando, ele enterrou o rosto no lado do pescoço de Chase e pressionou-o contra a parede com um violento movimento da cabeça, empurrando-o em direção à parede oposta. Apesar de sua aparente confusão, ele tinha mais força que Chase. "Não me deixe entrar lá ..."</p><p>"Casa. Não tem nada Apenas água. "</p><p>Ele o envolveu como uma criança teimosa que, depois de uma divertida orgia na lama, tem medo da limpeza que os pais ordenaram. "Não ... não ... por favor ..."</p><p>Piedade agitada em Chase, ele estava longe de raiva. Sua mãe reagiu da mesma forma quando o álcool estava baixo. A famosa "síndrome do rato branco". Só que você raramente via algo tão inofensivo quanto os ratos.</p><p>Seu mentor estava tremendo, não apenas por causa do esforço físico. Ele tinha medo de algo banal como um banho completo. Ele o conduziu calmamente ao banheiro, cuja tampa House estava exausta e teve a oportunidade de segurar a pia.</p><p>Como se estivesse sonhando, ele assistiu Chase, que estava se despindo, tirando a calça e depois a camisa. Sua silhueta juvenil e cabelo brilhavam em uma coroa dourada enquanto ele caminhava até House e estendeu as duas mãos. Ganimedes. As veias azuladas em seus braços faziam todos os médicos desejarem uma injeção. Mas ele teria preferido acariciá-la, beijá-lo.</p><p>“Juntos?” Ele perguntou com uma risada em sua voz. "Eu vou te mostrar que não é perigoso."</p><p>Era muito sedutor para não ser seduzido. Intrigado, ele olhou para o sorriso confiante de Chase antes de hesitar em pegar suas mãos. Seu aperto era firme, seguro e acima de tudo vivo. Ele o manteria, o protegeria.</p><p>Chase subiu na banheira primeiro, e ele ainda estava sorrindo, nada o puxando para baixo. Quando House o seguiu e afundou no calor com ele, seus olhos sempre no rosto jovem, era quase como a noite no piano, e ele suspirou e estremeceu as pálpebras quando Chase o fechou com a esponja começou a lavar.</p><p>"Você não precisa ter medo", ele disse categoricamente diante do estremecimento de House, que ele interpretou mal. Sua voz era como um cobertor macio para se aconchegar, e o sotaque era extraordinariamente encantador em sua estranheza. Estranho que ele raramente notasse. Ele parecia mais amigável que o normal: "Eu já te disse que acho você muito atraente?"</p><p> "Você fez, e isso foi lisonjeiro. Eu ainda escrevi no meu diário. Você é a nossa bela e eu sou a fera. Um aleijado também. "</p><p>"Para mim, você não é."</p><p>"Não. Eu sou seu herói. Seu ídolo. Surpreendentemente. Eu nem sempre sou legal com você. "</p><p>"Eu não quero que você seja legal comigo. Não exclusivamente. Seria chato e logo sentiria que você não está sendo sincera comigo.</p><p>Ele ficou surpreso que ele foi capaz de se comunicar tão claramente com Chase enquanto ele estava em retirada e os dois também estavam sentados nus em uma banheira. Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes se ele não tivesse lutado com a desintoxicação.</p><p>Cuidado para não tremer, ele passou o polegar pela bochecha de Chase. "Você é esperto. E legal - ele murmurou solene e quase sentimentalmente, provavelmente um efeito colateral da retirada, assim como o choro constante. "Com você, até o inferno é o paraíso."</p><p>"As meninas são lindas, não eu", Chase resistiu, claramente envergonhado, mas ele colocou a bochecha na palma da mão de House, primeiro levemente, depois com mais confiança. Seus cílios eram grossos, escuros e se contorcendo. House colocou o dedo nele e ele manteve os olhos abertos por um longo tempo. Havia algo de submisso e, ainda assim, tocante infantil neste gesto.</p><p>"Você é minha. Minha linda garotinha. Minha princesa E nenhum outro homem pode ter você. "</p><p>Eles ficaram na banheira até a água esfriar e quase não havia mais espuma. Finalmente Chase se levantou, pegou uma toalha que ele enrolava na cintura e uma segunda para enrolar House e esfregá-la no assento do vaso sanitário. House achou impressionante que ele não tivesse vergonha de como se comportava com o corpo, mas não disse nada para não destruir o momento.</p><p>A massagem estimulou sua circulação. Milagrosamente, ele estava se sentindo um pouco melhor agora, sua cabeça estava mais clara, a pressão atrás da testa e a dor abdominal estavam contidas.</p><p>"Obrigado", disse ele.</p><p>Chase olhou para cima. Ele também parecia mais animado, realmente fofo e positivo para morrer. No entanto, House percebeu o quão difícil era manter suas emoções sob controle. "Eu tenho que agradecer. Você nem teria pedido ajuda ao seu melhor amigo. "</p><p>"Eu não pedi para você também. Mas você veio mesmo assim e cuida de mim. Wilson beliscou, apesar de ver que eu era ruim. Você é meu samaritano, e Wilson, o sacerdote e o levita que me deixou.</p><p>Para um "incrédulo", seu conhecimento das histórias da Bíblia era enorme. Às vezes, Chase se rendia à ilusão de que ele não considerava tudo aquilo uma farsa, mas House podia recitar o Alcorão com a mesma precisão. O elogio o agradou de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Ele se ofereceu para apoiar House e eles mancaram na sala de estar. Houve um leve calafrio na casa. Maldito aquecimento que não funcionou!</p><p>Chase o jogou no sofá com um cobertor e ligou a televisão. “Eu levo a roupa para o porão para limpar e arrumar a cama. Então subimos novamente, é um pouco mais quente. "</p><p>O programa de televisão não o distraiu quando a dor piorou. Pelo contrário. As imagens, que eram muito rápidas, fluíam em um turbilhão de cores que torturavam os olhos, e o volume o deixou quase surdo. Onde estava Chase?</p><p>Ele gritou e pisou no braço do sofá. Pouco antes de ele cair no buraco profundo abaixo, dois braços fortes o envolveram.</p><p>"Merda ... é bom."</p><p> "Tão alto ..." ele sussurrou severamente.</p><p>O barulho parou quando Chase apertou um botão no controle remoto casualmente antes de abraçar House novamente. O silêncio ainda estava alto demais, suas tripas revoltadas e com ele sua mente.</p><p>Soluçando, ele se endireitou com a ajuda de Chase e mordiscou os fios de cabelo escuro do molhado, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Mas isso o acalmou ter algo na boca. Ele nunca se sentiu mais primitivo. Chase o embalou e cegamente pegou o telefone celular; desde que House tinha agarrado seus cabelos, ele não conseguiu torcer o torso. Ele não entendeu com quem estava falando, mas não era da conta dele. O principal era que ele estava lá.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Casa. House! Acorde! "</p><p>Wilson. Por que diabos ele estava aqui? Ele não pediu por isso. Não apenas porque ele achou humilhante babar e uivar na frente dele, mas porque Wilson era muito menos compreensivo que Chase. Então ele balançou a cabeça depreciativamente.</p><p>"Você é lamentável. Minta para mim e espera que eu cheire o que está perdendo. Por que você não fala comigo? Você poderia ter sido mais fácil se você tivesse mudado quando eu estava na clínica. Eu nem sugeri que você se retirasse internado? "</p><p>"Dr. Wilson ... por favor não pare. Ele é ruim o suficiente. "</p><p>"Você é suave demais com ele. Ele realmente não deveria ter merecido a medicação, o velho teimoso.</p><p>Ao lado dele, ele sentiu Chase, seu toque suave. Ele pediu ajuda a Wilson e aparentemente lhe disse para trazer algumas coisas. Havia várias garrafas de água mineral em cima da mesa, os sedativos clorazepam e diazepam - primeiros socorros para retirada de pacientes internados -, tubos (cateter!), Talheres com seringas, e ele descobriu que estava vestindo pijama limpo e uma de suas camisetas, que já estava suado novamente no decote. Como alternativa, chuveiros de calor e frio perseguiam sua pele. Atordoado, ele pegou o medicamento. O suor escorrendo pela testa o fez piscar rapidamente.</p><p>"Deve ter ... ..." Sua voz era enferrujada, a de um homem velho.</p><p>Wilson franziu o cenho. "Chase decide se e quanto você precisa. - Você quer deixá-lo no sofá? ”Chase fez a pergunta áspera. "Não é necessariamente adequado. Também parece caro ".</p><p>"Estávamos no andar de cima em frente ao banheiro. Aqui está o meu quarto. Eu acho que seria melhor lá, mas ... não sei se podemos fazê-lo  novamente. "</p><p>"Então vamos levá-lo para o andar de cima", ordenou Wilson vigorosamente, e começou a puxar House, não colocando o braço carinhosamente em volta do pescoço. Uma tosse seca sacudiu o amigo.</p><p> "Chase ... não me deixe ..."</p><p>"Não seja infantil. Ele está lá. "</p><p>"Onde ...?"</p><p>Chase massageou timidamente a área entre as omoplatas. "Aqui. Eu não vou embora. "</p><p>House procurou por ele e eles desceram as escadas.</p><p>Felizmente, Wilson era indestrutível em estatura e provou ser de grande ajuda. Por dois, arrastar House pelas escadas não era ciência do foguete, embora Chase gostasse do oncologista de ser mais branda e ficou surpreso por, pela primeira vez, não ter tentado sua caridade em House. Ele estabeleceu um ritmo em que só o acompanhava com um esforço considerável. Quando Wilson o abaixou bruscamente sobre a cama e ele gemeu, Chase teria gostado de dar um golpe curto e reconfortante sobre seus cabelos despenteados. Ele se virou para Wilson.</p><p>"Acho que vou ficar bem sozinho", disse ele, tentando parecer certo. "Você ficaria com o Dr. Desculpe Cuddy? "</p><p>“Claro.” Wilson House verificou sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos novamente, mas olhou para Chase. "Eles estão indo bem e provavelmente é melhor ele se retirar em um ambiente doméstico com alguém que conhece bem. Mas se houver alguma complicação, me ligue, ok? E ligue o aquecedor. "</p><p>Ele apertou a mão e depois enfaticamente o ombro. Chase não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido encorajado por ele de maneira semelhante. A boca de Wilson de repente se torceu como se ele fosse chorar no momento seguinte, e ele piscou, o que era tão incomum que Chase ficou assustado.</p><p>"Eu nunca te disse, mas eu te admiro. Eles são bons para casa. Porque você é o que ele espera. E ele não apenas gosta, mas você também. Merece respeito. Vamos ser amigos Sem rivais. "    </p><p>Chase não encontrou palavras para dizer adeus a ele.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>O horário seguinte não consistia em horas, minutos, dia e noite, como de costume. Somente por dor mais ou menos intensa, a voz, o toque, as alucinações e o desejo irreprimível de água de Chase. Ele entendeu; Chase se certificou disso. Ele também se certificou de que não estava passando pelo pior dos piores conscientemente, dando-lhe o medicamento logo após a partida de Wilson.</p><p>Toda vez que ele acordava do coma, o garoto estava lá como se nunca fosse dormir, mesmo estando sempre na cama. Ele nunca se viu lá sozinho.</p><p>Chase acariciou-o com a voz e as mãos, ajudou-o a sair de imagens pesadas dos sonhos e absteve-se deferencialmente de colocar o odiado cateter em seu lugar. Quando ele estava um pouco sensato, ele implorou para que ele o poupasse, e ele se manteve firme, apesar de ter sido a solução mais sensata.</p><p>Chase colocou um balde ao lado da cama para que ele não tivesse que ir ao banheiro novamente, que ele costumava vomitar e urinar se pudesse. Chase queria dois, mas House achou que um tinha que ser suficiente.</p><p>No final, não importava se ele ficasse enjoado do cheiro pungente de amônia da própria urina ou do veneno que seu corpo constantemente exalava de todos os poros e aberturas.</p><p>Toalhetes úmidos, que eram usados para limpar seu corpo e rosto, lhe davam a menor impressão de não afundar completamente na sujeira e fedor e permanecer um pouco civilizado</p><p>Em algum momento, ele não tinha mais forças para vomitar, mas a dor tornou-se cada vez menos chata. Ele tinha que se levantar se não queria morrer na cama, fazer dele o seu leito de morte.</p><p>Chase ficou satisfeito com sua atividade recém-despertada e respeitou seu desejo de beber líquidos novamente sem ajuda e usar o banheiro por conta própria.</p><p>Na segunda noite após sua recuperação notável, ele até conseguiu comer um lanche que Chase havia preparado. Uma salada leve feita de tomate, pimentão e pepino. Foi delicioso, e o menino um presente. Como ele tentou fazer tudo certo sem pedir nada de volta impressionou e o tocou.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dançando com perseguição. Um ponto alto na fase de retirada, quando ele estava gradualmente melhorando.</p><p>“Vamos?” Ele perguntou, mal dando a House uma escolha, já que ele já havia arrastado o aparelho de som e os CDs para cima. Baladas de Johnny Mathis, Patsy Cline e Connie Francis.</p><p>House olhou para o desejo de conectar o sistema. "Infelizmente, meu tempo como Fred Astaire não está mais no auge, você está cinco anos atrasado."</p><p>Rindo brevemente, Chase se aninhou em seus braços, cautelosamente, como se ele fosse uma pilha de cartas que se desmoronou à menor rajada de vento. "Apenas me abrace."</p><p>Como quando ele dançou com ele para agradar seu trauma. Com papéis invertidos.</p><p>Ele colocou os braços em volta dele e de repente sentiu vergonha de suas roupas suadas grudando nele. Chase ainda cheirava a um prado de verão, surpreendentemente. Respirando fundo, ele enfiou o nariz nos cabelos, que estavam pendurados para baixo. Ele não tomava banho nem se barbeava desde que House tinha que estar por perto para não enlouquecer. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu ser irresistível. </p><p>"Você sabia que Johnny Mathis é gay?"</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça sonolento antes de esconder o rosto no ombro e mal ouvir. "Eu não ligo."</p><p>"Não é a música dele", disse House, movendo-se um pouco no tempo. "Eu gosto dela. É antiquado, mas bonito. De alguma forma combina com você. "</p><p>"Só consegui o disco porque minha mãe gostou. E Elvis. "</p><p>"Existem poucos números românticos de Elvis, certo?"</p><p>“Eu não sei.” Um murmúrio preguiçoso na camisa de House. Ele não estava com disposição para conversar. Ele provavelmente estava pensando em pensamentos tristes. Mamãe na frente da mesa giratória, com o Sr. Mathis como o único parceiro. E uma garrafa de vodka. Então ele também poderia imaginar algo sublime. Ele gentilmente acariciou os ombros de Chase.</p><p>“Eu quebrei sua conta de e-mail e li sua carta de despedida. Por que você não enviou? Vai ser difícil para mim sem você de qualquer maneira, para que você possa pelo menos me deixar com seus verdadeiros sentimentos como um consolo.</p><p>"Hm", ele disse, nem um pouco surpreso ou irritado. Sua bochecha estava contra o peito de House.</p><p>"Você dormiu comigo? Porque você sabe, se soubermos, devemos repeti-lo na reclusão da cela de seu futuro monge. Você foi boa. E eu também não era ruim. "</p><p>De repente, ele endureceu e parou. A certeza sonhadora com a qual ele havia embalado desapareceu de seus olhos agora bem abertos. "Como você consegue isso? Que estamos juntos ...? "</p><p>De repente, House sentiu o medo aumentar. E se não fosse uma ilusão? Chase era agradável de se olhar, se sentia bem e era interessante psicologicamente, mas que ele iria tão longe ... isso não poderia ser.</p><p>Na verdade, ele esperava uma sacudida indiferente da cabeça ou uma risada divertida.</p><p>"Onde você está lutando - há quanto tempo na cama comigo?"</p><p>"Quase uma semana", ele finalmente respondeu, hesitante. "Estou feliz que você esteja melhor. Você estava cansando. Por favor, nunca faça isso de novo. Bebendo, quero dizer. "</p><p>"Você fez isso por sua mãe, hein?"</p><p>Sua camiseta ficou molhada na área do pescoço, e não de suor. Os dedos de Chase fisgaram nervosamente atrás de suas costas antes de afrouxar e cerrar os punhos suavemente tamborilavam nele.</p><p>"Para você. Só para você ... "</p><p>"Tudo bem", House sussurrou, empurrando-o em seu próprio movimento um pouco estranho para acalmá-lo. "Ok. Só pra mim. Ainda acho que a mamãe pode se orgulhar de seus pequenos frutos. Seu jesuíta disfarçado. "</p><p>"House", ele murmurou depois que a música havia desaparecido há muito tempo e ainda estava tateando pelo telhado, ritmicamente e lentamente, quase meditativamente. "Recebi algumas cartas das escolas jesuítas e um convite para uma prova em Spokane na primavera, mas ... se você ainda me quer ... gostaria de retirar minha demissão e talvez - se você me perdoa por ser burra - continue morar com você? "</p><p>Ele o abraçou com força enquanto beijava seu cabelo. Ele ficou comovido demais para responder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>